Naruto: Akatsuki Battle Shroud
by idpaintballer
Summary: Naruto, a gay student in a high school is pushed to beyond his limits. He only wants one thing, revenge. Main pairing will be Naruto/Kiba. Side Pairings will be Kankuro/Gaara and Kabuto/Shikamaru.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is based off a dream I had a few weeks ago. It never seemed to leave my mind, but I am going to write it out as best as I can. This is just the build up to where the dream started. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not.

Naruto, an average high school junior, walked to his locker once again to find a obscene remark about his sexuality carved into the paint. He had come out in his sophomore year and was getting harassed without end since then. He had given up all hops in finding friendship or even a place to belong within society. He had heard from another gay student, Sai, that there was this organization that trained homosexuals into heterophobic terrorists; Akatsuki. Just after Sai told Naruto about this, he vanished from the face of the Earth, or so Naruto thought. A few months later, someone with the same body size and voice as Sai dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it grabbed him and pulled him away from a Southern Baptist church before it exploded. The person was never found, but the explosive sent shockwaves through the small community of Konoha, making everyone afraid to enter an organized religion. It seemed that Akatsuki was doing it's best to express their anger in common society through terror and violence. "Hey, Sasuke, you heard about the attack last week, didn't you?" Naruto asked Sasuke Uchiha, his one friend. "Ya, I did, I just wish people would stop this." Sasuke said. Sasuke was the last survivor of his family. When he was 8, his brother, Itichi, had come out of the closet when he was 15. After two years of harassment within his own family, he bombed the family compound and killed off everyone, except Sasuke.

Naruto went to turn around and saw a sight he never though he would see, Kiba Inuzuka, another student who came out of the closet, limping up to him with a bleeding lip and black eyes. "Naruto, it happened again." was all Kiba got out before he passed out. "Fuck" Naruto muttered as he did his best to pick up Kiba and take him to the nurses office.

"It seems they really got you good this time Kiba." Tsunade, the school nurse said as she cleaned up Kiba as best as possible. "Kiba, I have been thinking." Naruto said as they walked out of the nurses office. "About?" Kiba asked with slight worry in his voice. "Akatsuki." Naruto said. Kiba got wide eyed and looked as if he was looking at a corpse. "Are you kidding? I can't believe you would think of them. What about them anyways?" Kiba asked. "Joining." was all Naruto said before turning to hide his face from Kiba. Kiba looked at Naruto with a scared look on his face. "Come on, I know we are tortured with no reason, but becoming a terrorist? That's a little extreme." Kiba said as he rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know, but I also know what I need to do with my life." Naruto said before he walked away from Kiba. Kiba gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of Naruto turning this way. He turned and left to go to his next class.

Kiba went to wait for Naruto by the front entrance like he always had before. After a while, he didn't show up. Kiba became concerned at this time, he remembered the pain, anger, and sarrow in his friends voice. He went to the office and asked Shizune, the principal, if she had heard anything odd about Naruto. "No, other then he was here around three with some guy in a black cloak to turn in his books and sign drop out papers." she said shaking her head. "Shit, Akatsuki." Kiba mumbled out before he walked out of the office and pulled out his cell phone. He was close with Narutos uncle Iruka, so he figured he would know what is going on.

"Hello." Iruka said into the phone. "Iruka, it's Kiba, is Naruto there?" Kiba asked. "Yah, he is, here." Iruka said before passing the phone off to Naruto. "Hello Kiba, or should I say good by. I have had enough with this, you'll know where to find me." Naruto said into the phone before hanging up. Kiba heard the click and went running towards Iruka's house. Konoha wasn't that large of a town, and Irukas house was only a few blocks away. When Kiba got there, he found Iruka crying, holding a note from Naruto. Kiba read the note then began to get tears in his eyes. It said that he was attacked after they left the nurses office and called Sai. Sai told someone by the name of Tobi that they had a new "admission" and he had come to pick up Naruto. It gave no address or location of where Naruto was going, just four letters forming one word. Otto. He fell to the floor in front of Iruka sobbing. He and Naruto were planning on going on a date this weekend, and now Naruto had left, the same way as Sai.


	2. Admissions

Kiba woke the next morning and called the school to say he was sick. They told him it was fine and after what happened last night, they didn't blame him for not coming to school. "Kiba, come out here, quick." Iruka called from the living room. Kiba ran into the room and gasped at the sight. It was an aerial view of the Inuzuka family compound on fire with one of the buildings completely missing. "It seems that the organization known as Akatsuki has struck again, this time, taking out the Family Defense Organization leader, Tsume Inuzuka, and most of her family. There are rumors of one survivor but at this time, it is unknown as to where they are or if these are in fact just rumors." a reporter said as they went to a street view of the burning buildings. Kiba collapsed to the floor with a loud scream of pain and anguish. He had always wished that his mom wasn't always fighting to "preserve" marriage, now it cost her and the rest of them their lives. It has been known that if Akatsuki can track down a strong person like Tsume, the entire family would be removed from existence. They wiped out the Uchiha and now the Inuzuka were next by what Kiba was seeing in the news. There was a knock on the door and both Iruka and Kiba froze. The door opened slowly and in stepped two figures with black cloaks decorated with red clouds on them. One of them had jet black hair and the other one was shorter with blond hair. Kiba started shaking in fear and Iruka passed out after pissing himself. He noticed the taller of the two make a few hand signs before everything around him went black.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba?" he heard a voice call out as he opened on eye and noticed that he was in a small room with three of the cloaked figures. "You've been found guilty of supporting homophobic acts, now, we must end the Inuzuka clan for good." one of the cloaked figures said. Another one connected a syringe to the IV site that he didn't notice until this time. The contents of the syringe were green with a yellowish twinge to it. He closed his eyes, knowing that this is how they worked. They would put their victims to sleep like animals before doing anything else to them, and often times, the bodies were never recovered. He closed his eyes expecting for the solution to enter the vein that it was poised to inter, instead, he heard the click of the syringe being taken off of the mount. The cloaked figure stepped back as another one wearing a full face mask walked up to him and removed the IV from his hand. "Come." was all the figure said. Kiba recognized the voice. "Naru" was all Kiba had gotten out before the person turned around and looked him directly in the eyes. "I didn't say you could speak, now be silent and follow me to admissions." the person said again. Kiba was suddenly blinded by a blind fold that was placed over his eyes as he was lead to the admissions area. The blind fold was removed and he looked around, he felt a sting in his hand and looked down to find another needle in his hand, this time taking blood. "We need to know what all illnesses you have before you are permitted to enter a pod." the person said with no emotion in his voice as they removed the vial of blood. Kiba looked at it and wondered if this is what Naruto had to go through. He was handed a clip board with a questionnaire on it. As he was finishing up the questionnaire, he noticed two of the cloaked figures talking. One of the walked over to him, the hood of the cloak covering their face. This person was pretty tall and Kiba was unable to tell who it was. "Come with me, you are to be in pod 4, room 2." the person said before leading Kiba down a hallway going from a desk that had computers and other assorted things on it. The person opened a door that had 5-4 on it. Kiba looked out a window at the end of the short hallway and realized that he was on the 5th floor of a building. The walls were painted grey and the hallway had two rooms on the sides of it then made a "T" at the end. He noticed that one room had no door and he could see a TV with a couch and microwave on a table. He looked and noticed the other door had a sign that read "Facilities" on it. "This will be your home for the rest of your life, or until you get arrested. You won't be sent on missions until you are fully trained and you will be assigned a pod mate. You will be issued standard cloaks and you are to wear them when ever your are outside of your pod. You will have classes three days a week for twelve hours a day. Any questions?" the person asked in a menacing tone. "You were slated to be processed but we had a member come forward and say you were not a threat. They also asked that you be placed in their room and pod, this was granted since the pod is pretty much empty and he was in a room on his own." the person said before opening the door for room number two. "Welcome home." the cloaked figure said as he closed the door behind Kiba. It made a sharp metallic sound and reminded Kiba of jail.

He started sobbing as he heard the door open again. A short figure walked in and Kiba only looked away. He felt something brush his neck and turned around. It was a blanket that was being placed over his shoulders, the cloaked figure was massaging his shoulders, humming a relaxed tune. Kiba began to relax and accepted that this was his place in life. Although he was sure he had been taken hostage, he was happy that he could somehow manage to get revenge on those who made his life hell, and take out his sorrow of loosing his family on those who brought on the need for organizations like this one. He turned to thank the person for relaxing him and was met by blond hair and blue eyes. "I saw them carry you in and started shaking in fear. I know what they would have done and I just couldn't let you die." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Kiba. Kiba started sobbing into Narutos chest. It all made sense. The short cloaked person entering the room, the one at Irukas place, Naruto was there the whole time. "I though the person who brought me in here said there would be no missions until I was trained. If you got here yesterday then why were you able to go." Kiba asked. "I got word of what was going to happen told them what was going on. The pod leader agreed with me and said I could come along, only to make sure you weren't there. After we got to your house and noticed you weren't there, I left to find you. After I found you at Irukas, we took you here, but there was a mix up and they thought you were going to processing instead of admissions. Kabuto, the pod leader, luckily was able to stop them before the mistake was made." Naruto said. "Kiba, I had your back through out all this." he finished. Kiba started crying even harder and there was a knock on the door. A person entered with glasses and a cloak on. Kiba recognized who the person was. "Master Kabuto, everything is fine here. Student Inuzuka was just learning the details of his admissions mistake and took them a little harder then I thought." Naruto said before bowing. "Very well, I just got Student Inuzukas test results back, he is clean. I am going to permit full contact, if you would like that Student Uzumaki." Kabuto said. "That will be appreciated, Master Kabuto." Naruto said ending with a bow. The other person left the room and shut the door softly. Kiba looked at Naruto with a strange look. That's Kabuto, the pod leader. When we are assigned missions, he will be the leader for our group." Naruto said, Kiba nodded his head in understanding. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the pod." Naruto said, standing up. "The pod is like a family, three rooms, two people per room, six people total per pod. Each pod is assigned missions once the five "student" pod members have been through their training. If they do well on their missions, they will be assigned a pod of their own. The building is a total of ten floors, each floor having it's own dining area, control desk and class rooms. We are taught the same things as normal students two days a week then taught their operations one day a week. The final goal is that if you are not able to become a pod leader you are to be reintroduced into society. They call this place the Ookami Technical Training Organization." Naruto said. "Otto." Kiba repeated. "That is correct. I left you clues to where I went because I didn't want you to worry and I wanted you to eventually find me." Naruto said as they entered the room with the TV that Kiba saw on his way in. "This is the commons room. It's a place to relax and to get to know the other pod members. The reasoning behind this is that the pods are not only assigned on missions on their own, but if one get's arrested because of someone's mistake, the rest get processed." Naruto said with a grim tone. "Very true, Uzumaki, I am glad to see what I told you sank in." a voice said from the door. "Master Kabuto, I am humbled by your appreciation." Naruto said. "Come on, it's not necessary to call me that all the time." Kabuto said with a smile as he flopped on the couch. "Giving Kiba the tour?" Kabuto asked. "Yes." Naruto said. "Remember, if you leave the pod, he'll have to have a cloak on. I just dropped it off." Kabuto said.

"What exactly is being 'processed' mean?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked over at Kabuto and Kabuto looked at Kiba with a sad look. "If a member of the pod is arrested and tried because of the neglance of another pod member, the pod is placed on lock down. If the person is found guilty, the other pod members, including the pod leader, are dealt with like the enemy. They are terminated and processed into a product that can be sold to make the organization money." Kabuto said, Kiba got a disgusted look on his face before saying one word. "Rendering." is all Kiba said before Kabuto nodded his head. Kiba and Naruto both looked at the floor. They knew their future now and were determined to not screw up. "Who else is here." Kiba asked. "So far, it's just myself, you and Naruto. The previous Pod 5-4 failed in a mission and were terminated." Kabuto said. Kiba looked scared shitless and Naruto was actually shaking. "It's ok, the failure wasn't because someone was arrested, they managed to blow themselves up." Kabuto said. "So, that failed attack on the Catholic Church in Suna was the work of here?" Naruto asked. "It was, sadly. I lost a good friend in that one." Kabuto said as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, nice talking to you guys, I need to see Master Orochimaro about the lesson plans for this pod." Kabuto said before standing up and walking out of the room after pulling up his hood. "Come on, I'll show you the facilities." Naruto said. They walked across the hall and walked into the room. There three showers and toilets. There were also three sinks. The room had six lockers and Kiba could see that there were two lockers with things in them already. "The lockers are for our individual showering supplies, although it is not required to lock them, it may be necessary of we get someone who takes other's belongings." Naruto said. "So, we all share this one bathroom?" Kiba asked. "That is correct. Like I said, we are all like a family. The showers have doors on them for privacy, as do the toilets." Naruto said. "Come on, I'll show you around." Naruto said as he went back to the room and got Kibas cloak. Kiba put on the cloak and pulled the hood up. The two walked out into the main hallway. "Remember, stay to the right." Naruto said as they entered the traffic of the hallway. The classes were letting out for one group. This hallway leads to the classrooms." Naruto said as they got to the control desk. "Good afternoon Controller Sai." Naruto said to a person behind the desk. "Oh, good afternoon Student Uzumaki, Student Inuzuka." Sai said from behind his terminal. "Sai is the controller for the ten pods on this floor." "The hallway on the right goes to the class rooms and the one on the left goes to the dining area." Naruto said as he indicated the directions with his hands. "Can we go outside?" Kiba asked. "Sure, there is a courtyard that is off of the first floor dining area." Naruto said. Naruto led them to the elevator and pressed the down button.

They entered and it went down to the ground level. The walls were done in a light red color with deep red carpets. This isn't really a occupation level, more or less a lobby for visitors. They run as a college but some are really here to learn what they call the heterophobic arts. Some parents send their kids here to learn those. Although they teach that here, they also teach actual job skills so we can enter society without any problems or complications and live real lives with real jobs until the time is needed that we are called upon for a mission." Naruto said almost like he was talking about a real university. They let us take off the cloaks when we are in public for shopping and things like that to reduce our chance of arrest. The cops have been arresting everyone associated with Akatsuki, even if you haven't been given a mission yet." Naruto said as they entered the court yard. He pulled off his hood and sat down at a table. Kiba also sat down at a table after removing his hood. "So, is this really what you expected." Kiba asked. "Better then I expected, to be honest. Here we are not a minority but a majority, we aren't discriminated for anything and if you do discriminate a fellow student, you are punished severely. It seems the mere fear of punishment is enough to keep people from making fun of others. I am happy here. They let you call and visit the people you know on the outside after your first week of classes. I guess they explain the rules in the first week then go on to real classes after that." Naruto said. "That's good, have you told Iruka where you are?" Kiba asked. "I had them send him a letter saying that I was enrolled if that's what you mean." Naruto said. Kiba nodded his head. Kiba looked up to the skies and Narutos phone rang on him. "Ya, ok, we'll be there shortly." Naruto said. "Come on Kiba, Shikamaru just arrived and was placed with us." Naruto said. Kiba looked at Naruto with an odd look then down at the phone. "You'll get one too." Naruto said as he put on his hood. Kiba also put on his hood and walked to the elevator.

The two got to their floor and went into their pod. Shortly after, Kabuto came in with a very scared looking Shikamaru. "I didn't have anywhere else to turn." he said as Kabuto massaged Shikamarus shoulders. "It's ok, you made the right choice. I know you know the other two pod members, since you are all from the same school." Kabuto said. Shikamaru noticed Naruto and Kiba and ran up to them. "I didn't think they would kick me out like this Naruto." Shikamaru cried into Narutos chest. "It's ok, you're with friends now." Naruto said. "He's in room 1 with me." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and guided Shikamaru to the common room. "Shikamaru, calm down, I take it you told your parents?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded his head and started crying even harder. "How did you get here?" Kiba asked. "I talked to Iruka and he said he got a letter from Naruto here. I thought I would see if I could get in and after I found out what really went on here, I was glad." Shikamaru said. "What exactly happened?" Kiba asked. "My dad physically pitched me out of a window, followed by a suit case full of my cloths and said I wasn't his son. My mom came out and slapped me before spitting in my face then walking back in." Shikamaru said before he started crying again. "That's it, let it all out. You're were you're welcome now." Naruto said. Secretly, Kabuto was watching, thinking of where Naruto could go if he kept this up.


	3. End of Day 1

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all sitting down in the commons room and Kabuto walked in. "Come on guys, it's dinner time." he said. Naruto looked at the others and they made their ways to their rooms to get their cloaks. As they walked to the dining area, Kiba noticed that there were only ten tables. "Each pod has it's own table, ours is the one in the back with the red top." Kabuto said, pointing to the table. They got into line and got their food. "Tomorrow will be your first day of classes. Each floor has it's own class areas and there are two pods per class room, because ours is missing a couple members, the class will only have eight people in it. Your teacher will be Kakashi. He is a pretty good instructor of the arts and the other subjects you'll be learning." Kabuto said. Naruto and the others got into their food and were eating when a voice came over the intercom. "Please take this time to congratulate pod 6-8 for their successful completion of their mission today." the voice said. "Well, at least we know they made it." Kabuto said. "What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked. "It was their first mission. It was an adult book store that refused to carry materials that catered to the community. Their mission was to ruin all the material within the store by releasing dye bombs and setting them off." Kabuto said. Naruto laughed and Kiba rolled his eyes. "Sounds like fun." Naruto said. "Not really, it was directly across the street from a police station." a voice from behind Kabuto said. "Ah, Master Kankuro, this is Kiba and Shikamaru, the two new admissions to 5-4." Kabuto said. "Pleased to meet you Kiba, Shikamaru." Kankuro said before turning to Kabuto. "Here are the lesson assignments for your pod." Kankuro said before turning and walking out of the dining area. "It seems you guys will be in the same classes through out your education here. Monday and Friday will be general education and Wednesday will be the arts, understood?" Kabuto said as he handed the pieces of paper to them. "Understood." the three responded at once.

Kabuto smiled, his last pod was broken up and ended up with half of them being processed and the other half being assigned as civilian watchers. He had never had a pod where anyone was placed within the organization, that seemed to be Kankuros place. He looked over the table at Naruto and smiled, he seemed to have what it took to be a pod master. "Why are you looking at me like that Kabuto?" Naruto said, dropping the master part on accident. "Because, it's like I am looking into the future of the organization when I see the pod members I have now. I will explain what that means later, for now enjoy dinner." Kabuto said before picking up his fork and taking a bite of the salad he had.

"So, Kabuto, how long before we get missions?" Naruto asked. "Depending on how your studies go, it'll be between six months and a year." Kabuto said. "Wow, so we are pretty much going to have it easy for a while." Kiba said. "Not really, as students, you'll have community duty two days a week, then once you are trained and assigned your final duties, you'll have those to worry about." he said as he finished eating. "What kind of community duties?" Kiba asked. "It will range from cleaning to answering phones because you guys are too young to work in the processing facility." Kabuto said. Naruto got a disgusted look on his face, he wasn't sure if he could see something like that happening and maintain himself. "What if someone is assigned processing duties and they refuse." Naruto asked. "If someone refuses their duties because they can't handle them, like processing, then they are just assigned another duty. Besides, rarely do they process any members, you'll find out why on your first day of training. And if they do, it's all enclosed so you don't see anything." Kabuto said, not telling them about the other two pod members that he had that met this fait.

After the meal, they all met back in the commons room and Naruto flicked on the TV. "Ah, so we start classes tomorrow?" Naruto asked. "No, they only permit a pod to start classes when it is full so everyone has equal training and goes out on missions on the same time. Because you guys will be completing missions together, when the last person finishes training is when you all will be out on missions." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded his head and Kiba shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru joined them after using the facilities and putting his things away. "So, what is this about processing?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba got a disgusted look on his face as did Naruto, luckily, Kabuto picked up on their uneasiness. "I'll explain that in the room later." Kabuto simply said, dropping the subject. Just as they were getting relaxed, Kabuto was called to the control desk. "I'll be back soon guys." he said as he walked out the door and pulled up his hood. Naruto walked over to the microwave with a bag of popcorn and put it in. "Where did you get that?" Shikamaru asked. "The vending machine by the cafeteria." Naruto said. "I see, so you can't live without popcorn anywhere." Kiba joked (OK, I just had to write this part in. It's an obsession of mine, Naruto has his ramen, I have my popcorn.) "No, I can't." Naruto said flatly as the microwave beeped, saying it was done. "Naruto, I see you are still eating that shit, it'll give you gas." a voice said from behind Naruto. "Controller Sai, what are you doing here, I thought your were in pod 5-2?" Naruto asked. "Kabuto wanted me to come and get you, you and Inuzuka are being requested by the Master Controller." Sai said. Shikamaru gave them a scared look which Sai picked up on. "It isn't for anything like that, just their preexisting relationship before here." Sai said as Naruto and Kiba passed behind him in the hallway with their cloaks on.

"What's behind the controller desk?" Kiba asked. "Offices and interview rooms. When we get there, don't look into room number 8." Naruto said as a warning. "What's room number 8?" Kiba asked. "You already were there." Naruto said, Kiba got a worried look on his face. As they entered the offices, Naruto looked straight forward, but as they passed room number 8, Kiba stopped and looked in the open door. He completely froze in fear. There was a white chair with an IV pole on the back of it. He could see a door in the wall that was large enough to slide a body through, he guessed that was how they disposed of the bodies of the people who were terminated. He looked at the chair and noticed the arm rests with the extendable paddles on the end of them. The straps to hold someone down when all this was happening. He flashed back to remembering himself in the chair, how cold it was. He could remember one thing, it was padded so you were comfortable at least. Naruto looked behind him and saw Kiba standing in front of an open door. He walked back to get him and looked in. Kiba had stopped in front of room number 8. "Kiba, come on. Let's hope this is the last time either of us see the inside of this room." Naruto said as he reached in and closed the door. "Yes, indeed let's hope you two don't see the inside of room number 8 again. I will find out who left the door open and make sure it doesn't happen again." Kabuto said as he walked up to Naruto and Kiba. "Come, Master Controller Saritobi is waiting for you." he said as he motioned his hand to follow.

As Kiba and Naruto walked into the room, they were met by someone sitting behind a desk. "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, nice to see you two. Kiba, I am sorry for the mistake that was made." the person behind the desk said. When he turned his chair around, they saw a man in his late twenties with a goatee and black hair. "Pod Master Kabuto, please take a seat outside, they will be out shortly." the person said. "Understood." was all Kabuto said before walking out and shutting the door. "Master Controller Saritobi, why did you wish to see me?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, please, just call me Asuma." Asuma said from behind his desk. "I know that the only thing that saved Kiba yesterday was the fact you listed him as a previous relationship that was beyond friendship or being a family member. I was wanting to know how long have you two been involved in this relationship." Asuma said as he clicked his pen. "Not very long, only a few weeks." Naruto said. "Kiba, how long have you been out of the closet?" Asuma asked. "I never really came out. I am sure you know my family and I know that it would have resulted badly so I never told my parents about anything." Kiba said. Asuma nodded his head. "Well, we will mark today as the day you came out. Other then that, I noticed that Kabuto approved full contact and I am going to follow his opinion, but one thing will be expressed now. We demand protection and will provide it, please use it. Failure to follow this rule will be punished by either expulsion or termination." Asuma said in a cold tone. "What?!" Naruto about screamed. "We'd be processed for not using a damn condom?" he said in almost as equal of a loud tone. Asuma started laughing. "I see, this is the spirit that Kabuto was talking about. I was joking about the termination part, you'd be restricted to the building only if you were caught doing that. Take this box and you are dismissed." Asuma said as he slid a small box across the desk. Naruto and Kiba glared at the box because they knew its contents.

"Student Uzumaki, please keep your voice down, I heard you all the way out here." Kabuto said when Naruto and Kiba walked out of the room. "I am sorry, he said something that was kinda weird." Naruto said. "Let me guess, the whole 'you'll be terminated for not using a condom'?" Kabuto said, Naruto nodded his head. "Master Controller Asuma has a sense of humor that often times scares the new people here, don't be bothered." Kabuto said as they walked down the hallway. The door to room number 8 was closed and they were glad to not see the inside of that room again, nor did they want to. As they reached the control desk, Sai was behind his computer, working on something and the floor secretary was also working on some paperwork. Naruto walked over to the desk and smiled. "Controller Sai, remember your comment on the popcorn?" Naruto said in a quiet tone. Sai only reached under his desk and got out a can of air deodorizer. "Take your best shot." Sai said. "Where did you get that from?" Kabuto asked as he walked up and saw the label. "Processing, it seems it can even take out that odor." Sai said, making Naruto look at him with an insulted look. "So, you mean that I smell like melting flesh and bones?" Naruto said in a slightly insulted tone. "No, I am saying that what you did last night smelt like rotting ass stuffed inside a rotting ass next to a rotting ass." Sai said. Kabuto started chuckling and Naruto stuck his tongue out. "I think I may go to processing to get some of that. It was even worse in the pod last night." Kabuto said. "Could I go with you?" Naruto asked. "Why not, consider it a tour of the entire complex. If you want to come too Kiba, I'll see if Shikamaru wants to come too." Kabuto said.

They walked back into the pod and noticed Shikamaru had fallen asleep on the couch. "Naaaraaaa." Naruto sung as he poked Shikamaru in the stomach. "Bwrah. What do you want, I was sleeping so nicely." Shikamaru moaned as he sat up. "We're going down to processing to get some room deodorizer, want to come. Kabuto already approved it as a facility tour." Naruto said. "You're crazy, right? Why the hell would I want to go where they melt down their victims." Shikamaru said with disgust clearly evident in his voice. "Because it's either that or deal with the FAW I left in here." Naruto said. Shikamaru jumped up and ran to get his cloak. "What the hell is a FAW?" Kabuto asked until it hit him. "Damnit Naruto." he called out, only to hear Naruto giggle a little. "It means 'Fart at will', it was a warning he made his freshman year and it stuck." Kiba said, pulling his robe to cover his face. "OK, this is the only time that you can go out without your robes. Take them off at the door, the processing plant is across the street." Kabuto said. They got into the elevator and went to the lobby. After removing their robes and putting them in a closet, they walked out the front door. Naruto looked at the factory building in front of him. There were semi trucks with open topped trailers in the parking area and three large garage doors. "How does the processed ones get here?" Naruto asked. "There is a grinder unit in the basement, it is sent directly over here in a pipe. If someone is to be processed, they are added with the 'black' materials over here." Kabuto said as they walked across the street. "So, why no robes?" Naruto asked. "Because, this place employs both members and non members. If we were to wear the robes over here, it could result in everyone being arrested." Kabuto said flatly as they entered the tipping area. There were three pits on the end of the tipping floor. Although the floor was completely clean, it was obvious that a truck had recently unloaded by the smell. "Everything is unloaded into the pits at the end of the tipping floor, from there, it is ground up and sent to the cookers. I won't be able to take you guys into the cooker room but the office has a view of it." Kabuto said as he opened a door and stepped in.

The room they entered had computer terminals and a large glass window overlooking the cooker room. Naruto looked out the window and saw the large cookers. He also noticed that everything was contained in pipes from the floor, not giving a view of anything that was being done. "Everything is contained, not only to prevent odor release but to also ensure that the product is clean." Kabuto said, "Well, this is the processing plant. Let's go back to the tower." he finished. As they walked out, Kiba got a grim look on his face. He wanted to ask the question that was bugging him so bad, but he held it until they were back in their pod.

"So, did my family pass through there?" Kiba bluntly asked as soon as Kabuto closed the door to their pod. "To be honest, I don't know." Kabuto said, addressing Kiba's question. "If they did, would you tell me?" Kiba asked. This time, there was no answer. "I don't know what happens to the people who are terminated as a result of an operation, only the members. I had a close friend who screwed up on a major mission. It was to plant evidence on a senators computer. He was arrested and didn't follow protocol. I wasn't in the same pod as him, but we both went to the same school. Because he didn't follow protocol, he was tried but released on bail. They debated on processing but decided to go for it. I was working that evening in the processing plant when someone walked up to me and said he just passed through the facility." Kabuto said before turning towards Kiba. "It is an evil that I really want the organization to stop using for this reason, but it serves a purpose to make the money to keep the operation going." he finished. Kiba looked at Kabuto with a new light after that, he realized that no one was unaffected by the processing and this made him realize one thing, everyone faced death, it was just a matter of how it came.

The night went on and Naruto went to his room. Kiba and the others stayed out in the common room and talked until almost midnight. "God, I am tired as hell, it's been a hell of a day." Kiba said as he stood up and walked into his and Narutos bed room. He noticed that Naruto was already asleep and stripped himself down to his boxers. As he got into his bed, Naruto rolled over. Through the dim light coming in through the window, he noticed that Kiba had tears running down his face. Naruto threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to Kiba. "Kiba, can I join you, you need some comforting." Naruto said, Kiba only scooted over in the bed. The beds were large enough for two people to fit in them, but were assigned to only one person.

Naruto waited for Kibas reply, but instead, Kiba pulled him into the bed next to him. "Naruto, thank you for being there for me, and saving me." Kiba mumbled into Narutos shoulder. "No problem, I know it hurts to lose a family member to them, I lost both my parents to them, that's why I lived with my uncle." Naruto said. "Really, you'll have to tell me about that tomorrow. Kiba slowly drifted off to sleep next to Naruto, who shortly followed him.


	4. Common Nightmare and History

Kiba opened one eye and looked at Naruto. He could tell something was wrong with him. He was thrashing and sweating in his sleep, something that Kiba had never seen Naruto do before. "I wonder what's going on?" Kiba asked himself. He heard Naruto mumble something in his sleep, it sounded like he was pleading with someone, but he wasn't sure.

_Naruto and Kiba were sleeping soundly until the door flew open. He could hear screams coming from elsewhere in the pod as he watched two cloaked men take down himself and Kiba. The next thing Naruto could see was the white walls of a room around him. He looked to his side and saw Kabuto, silently crying. His hands were tied and so were his ankles. They were restrained with zip ties and he could distinctly smell something that reminded him of a hospital. Naruto tried to move his hands and found himself restrained the same way as Kabuto. In the far distance, he could hear a slight humming sound, the sound made his hairs stand on in. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "They found Shikamaru guilty." was all Kabuto said. This hit Naruto like a load of bricks. The last mission they went on was to alter evidence against the organization. He remembered that everything went good until the end when Shikamaru didn't come out of the building behind them. He could see a door and no one else. "Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked in a panicked tone. "They already got him, he isn't going to be with us for long." Kabuto said as the door opened. Naruto could see two people lifting Kiba and dropping him down the chute in the wall. Within a matter of seconds, the sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh filled the air as two masked people picked him up and carried him into the room. Naruto looked around and found that he was in room number 8. "Please, don't, I'll do anything!" Naruto screamed as he felt the band on his arms get cut. Without a chance to move them to defend himself, they were quickly strapped to the arm of the chair. He felt the bands on his ankles be replaced by straps like the ones on his arms. He started crying. "Come on, you knew this would happen. You always fail at everything." one of the people said as they slid the IV needle into a vein on the back of his hand. He watched in horror as the person connected a syringe filled with a greenish brown colored fluid. He felt it as it entered his hand, it had a cold but welcoming feeling. Just as he was beginning to relax, he felt his heart pick up. He couldn't breath anymore as the liquid did its job. He felt his heart racing and hurting, almost as if it was going to explode. The tightness in his lungs became tighter and tighter, making it almost impossible to breath. He felt a hot searing sensation fill his chest, radiating down his right arm. "Kiba, I'm sorry." Naruto said with his last breath before closing his eyes for the final time in his life. _

"Fuck, Kiba!" Naruto screamed out in his sleep, not only waking Kiba and the other pod members, but also causing the pods around them to send out emergency calls. When Kabuto walked into the room, he found Kiba holding Naruto, massaging his shoulders. He also found Naruto crying harder then he thought anyone ever could. Kiba saw Kabuto in the doorway and shot him a glare. "Naruto lost his parents when he was little. They were killed by this very organization and I think the stress is going to make him snap." Kiba said with a growl. Kabuto looked at Naruto with new found realization and respect. This new information made want Kabuto to find out more about Narutos history. Naruto knew what it felt like to lose a close person and was now scared of losing Kiba. Naruto still had his eyes closed and was slowly opening them. When he spotted Kiba, the tears flowed freely again, this time they were of joy that it was only a horrible nightmare. "Kiba, I thought you were gone for good." Naruto cried into Kibas chest. "Naruto, it was only a dream, everyone is fine." Kiba said, running his hand through his hair.

"Master Kabuto, we got an emergency call from both pod 5-3 and 5-5, is everything ok in here?" Sai asked as he walked into the room. "Everything is fine, cancel the response, one of the new members just had a collapse, that's all." Kabuto said. "Who was it?" Sai asked. "It was Naruto." was all Kabuto said. Sai looked at Naruto and nodded his head. "I'll make an appointment for a stabilization session." Sai said. Kabuto looked at him and growled. "Do no such thing, I will handle this on my own. You are dismissed." he said, Sai turned and walked out of the room.

"Naruto, I don't know what happened in this dream, so please tell me. Releasing it is often times the easiest way to speed recovery." Kabuto said as he looked Naruto directly in the eyes. Naruto filled in Kabuto with the details of his dream. The sounds from the room, the cold feeling of the substance entering his arm, the way Kibas lifeless body didn't make a sound as it was dropped into the chute. "Naruto, I am really worried about you. Please promise me one thing, no matter what happens, you will follow protocol and you will not allow yourself to enter trial." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded his head, accepting the demands. "You will know exactly what I mean by protocol when you start your classes and I will have a pod meeting tomorrow to tell everyone else the same thing." Kabuto said before he left the room.

Naruto looked over at Kiba and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for being there for me." Naruto said as he looked Kiba in the eyes. Kiba leaned forward and applied his lips to Narutos. Naruto was shocked by the action but soon accepted the kiss and brought his hand around Kibas neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Naruto felt Kibas tongue extend and lick around his bottom lip, he opened his mouth slightly to permit access. Kiba moaned into the kiss as he felt his tongue enter Narutos warm mouth. Naruto slowly slid his own tongue into Kibas mouth, moaning at not only the sensations but also the taste. He had wanted to do this for so long, he didn't know what it would be like. Breaking the kiss for a breath of air, Kiba looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "I'd do anything for the one I love." Kiba said. "Kiba, I love you too." Naruto said with a tear in his eye. "Come on, it's late and we need to get back to sleep, we are getting our community duty assignments tomorrow." Kiba said. "Ya, that's true, plus we never know when someone new will be assigned to our pod and we need to be ready for them." Naruto said before laying his head down on the pillow. Kiba followed shortly after Naruto and looked to his side. "You know, we really should talk to Kabuto about getting that other bed removed." Kiba said, making Naruto blush. "Oh, now, after that kiss, you blush." Kiba said in a mocking tone. "Go fuck yourself." Naruto said in a playful tone before closing his eyes and letting sleep embrace him. Kiba draped his arm over Narutos side and slowly let the warm embrace of sleep take him over.

"I will not let you do that to Naruto!" Kiba heard someone scream. He closed his eyes and remembered the dream. "Fuck!" he screamed and jumped out of the bed without putting on any cloths, wearing only his boxers. He threw the door open, making it slam against the wall behind it and stormed into the commons area. As he walked in, he could see Kabuto and Asuma with some papers in front of him. "What the fuck are you going to do to Naruto?" Kiba growled looking at Kabuto with a deadly look. "First off, Kiba, go get some damn cloths on, secondly, it doesn't involve processing or anything like his dream last night." Kabuto said, pinching his nose. Kiba got a really embarrassed look on his face. "I'll explain after you get dressed." Kabuto finished. Kiba walked into his room, put some pants and a shirt on and walked back out. "OK, mind explaining what you were talking about?" Kiba asked when he walked back into the common room.

"Master Controller Asuma was talking about starting Naruto on the controller program along with his regular classes. I told him about the dream last night and thought it would only compound the stress so I wanted him to take it easy on him at first. Asuma, wanted to put him in the program today instead of assigning a community duty." Kabuto said. Kiba looked at Asuma and back at Kabuto. "You know, I am not sure if he'll be able to take the stress, to be honest. He never was real good at handling stress, even back at regular school. He would reach a point where something snapped and he would react violently." Kiba said. Kabuto looked at Kiba then back at Narutos file. "I also found that he dropped the last name of Namikaze after his mother and father were terminated. His father was a detective that was close to discovering the real purpose behind the facility across the street and how victims of the Akatsuki were hardly found. He was moved in with his uncle by his mother. Shortly afterwards, Kushina was found and terminated. Iruka, Narutos uncle, took Naruto on as his own child and gave the story that he was married to a blond woman who died a few months after Naruto was born. The story checked out and it wasn't until I did some research and found that Naruto Uzumaki is really Naruto Namikaze." Kabuto said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is the first time that something like this has happened and we aren't sure how to deal with it. For now, Naruto is in internal hiding. I don't even know where he is or when he will be returning. Already one pod master reported him to the processing squad and Asuma is working on getting that reversed." Kabuto said as two men in cloaks walked into the room. "We are here for Naruto Namikaze." one of them said in a deep tone. "I fucking think not." Kiba bellowed before taking a swing at one of them. Before he knew what happened, he was on the floor face down. He looked up and found an IV set already in his hand with a syringe filled with brownish green fluid attached.

Naruto walked through the door and saw this. His eyes went red and before Kabuto, Asuma, or the two processing agents knew it, one was at the end of the hallway unconscious and the other was in the facilities room with a bloody nose. Naruto looked down and noticed the IV set in Kibas hand. "You did this, didn't you? Answer me you filthy piece of shit." Naruto growled as he approached the man at the end of the hallway, blood dripping from where he was biting his lip. Naruto felt himself be picked up and felt a stinging in his neck. "Behavior like that deserves punishment." the man said who had lifted Naruto off the ground by his throat, pressing him against a wall. "Izumo, release him. He has been granted clearance." Asuma called out. "Very well." Izumo said before just dropping Naruto. Lowering his hood, Izumo looked directly into Narutos eyes. "If you ever do that again, I will see to it that you are terminated." Izumo said, making Naruto shake. He walked over to Kiba and removed the IV set from his hand, then to the other guy at the end of the hallway. Removing a small vial like object he snapped it and waved in in front of the other persons nose. They came to and asked Izumo what had happened. "A student laid your ass out Kotetsu." Kabuto said. "Really, which one." Kotetsu asked, shaking his head. "Naruto Uzumaki." Yamato said. "Wow, so this is the one Kabuto has been talking about. I think you'll do good." Kotetsu said before looking at Kiba. "Remember, attacking a processing agent isn't a good idea." Kotetsu said, looking directly at Kiba. "Like I give a damn?" Kiba growled out, advancing again. "Kiba, stop, please." Naruto said in a pleading voice, Kiba turned to Naruto and noticed the concern in his eyes. Turning back to Kotetsu, Kiba bowed down. "I am deeply sorry for my unprovoked attack, please forgive me for my lapse in judgment." Kiba said before raising from the bow. "Kiba, I can see you are at least learning basic manors for here from Naruto." Kabuto said before smiling and patting him on the back. "Kiba, flush the IV tube down the toilet and pray to what ever maker you have that this is the last time you have one of those in your hand." Kabuto ordered. "Understood." Kiba said as he picked up the device and walked into the facilities room. "Master Kabuto, I am going to place your pod on lock down. It seems that this isn't Narutos first run in with processing agents today." Asuma said, closing his phone. "Naruto, anything you want to let me know?" Kabuto said, his right eye twitching. "Ya, they found me in the processing plant where I was hiding, then once again in the dining area." Naruto said. "How many did you take out?" Kabuto asked, his eye still twitching. "I think nine." Naruto said after thinking. "Master Controller Asuma, please, release the pod from lock down." Kabuto said, bowing. "Very well, I will release pod 5-4 from lock down, as long as there are no more problems, also robes on, you've got an admission." Asuma said before walking out.

"I wonder who it is?" Naruto asked. "Probably some flake." Shikamaru laughed, only to get punched in the arm by Kabuto. "Shut up. Everyone comes here for one reason or another. And if I aren't mistaken, you came in crying. At least Naruto came in not acting like a little bitch" Kabuto growled out before the door opened. Asuma walked in with a person completely covered by a black cloak. "This is pod 5-4, your new family." Asuma said before turning and leaving. Naruto looked over the persons frame and recognized who it was. "Gaara, why are you here?" Naruto asked in an almost silent tone. "You know him?" Shikamaru asked. "Of course I do, he and I founded the gay-straight alliance back at school." Naruto said, sadness evident in his voice. He slowly walked up to the trembling figure. "It's OK, I know this is scary for you, but we are all here for the same reason." Naruto said into Gaaras ear. "Uzumaki, I am pleased you are here. I thought when you disappeared, you had killed yourself." Gaara said, ending the last part in a heavy sigh. Naruto pulled Gaara into a soft hug, and Gaara started sobbing. "Kabuto, where is he?" Naruto asked. Kabuto looked at the papers that Asuma had left behind. "He's in room three." Kabuto said.

"Gaara, come with me." Naruto said. Gaara followed Naruto into the room. Naruto reached out and shut the door. Turning back around, Naruto looked into Gaaras eyes. "So, what exactly happened?" Naruto asked. "The principal ruled that the alliance wasn't protected by school code. After the first meeting after you left, everyone was met outside by a mob of people. Many people were assaulted and the school did nothing to stop them. It was then that my parents found out my secret. My dad tried to kill me by poisoning my food at dinner, but when I refused to eat, he got mad and kicked me out. I remember Shikamaru and Kiba disappearing and went to find clues as to where they went, which lead me to your uncle. He told me exactly where to go." Gaara said. Naruto stood up and walked to the door. "Master Kabuto, I need to make a request." Naruto said after he opened the door. "What is that?" Kabuto asked, raising an eye brow. "That Iruka Umino is placed on the protected list. Both Shikamaru and Gaara were led here by his advice." Naruto said. Kabuto looked at Naruto then looked at the others. "Shikamaru, is this true?" Kabuto asked. "Yes, it is." Shikamaru said. "Since we already know how Kiba got here, I will talk with Asuma about putting your uncle on the safe list." Kabuto said before walking out the door.

Naruto went into the common room and sat down on the couch. Gaara closely followed and sat down next to him. "Have you started the training program yet?" Gaara asked. Naruto raised an eye brow. "No, I haven't. Besides, how do you know about the training program?" Naruto asked until it hit him. "Why you little." Naruto growled out before reaching inside of Gaaras cloak. To his horror, he pulled out a small box with wires attached to it. "Fucking hell Gaara, what's up with this?" Naruto said after ripping the wires out of the device. Gaara started trembling. "Answer me before Kabuto get's back and discovers this. Kiba, make sure there is no evidence of this left." Naruto said. Kiba turned around and found himself looking directly at Asuma. "Oh, fuck." Kiba muttered. "'Oh fuck' is right. Kabuto is on his way back and I should be calling some processing agents to get you four, but this made it past me, so it's my mistake." Asuma said as he picked the device out of Kibas hand. "I'll send this to the investigation unit to see if we are protected from the frequency, until then, pod 5-4 is now under lock down with possible termination." Asuma said as he turned and walked past Kabuto, out the door. Kabuto fell to his knees in shock. "This is exactly how easy it is to have an entire pod terminated." he said before looking at the others. "I really hope the dream doesn't come true." Shikamaru muttered with a scared tone.

A few hours later, two cloaked figures entered the room. One was Sai, the other was Izumo. Naruto recognized the figure of Izumo and started shaking in fear. "Master Controller Asuma wanted me to tell you guys you will all be starting special classes tomorrow. Also, pod 5-4 is off lock down." Izumo said. Sai walked up to Kabuto with some papers. Kabuto went over them, sighed, and signed the front page. "What was that?" Naruto asked. "It was the terms of release for the pod. It was also the approval for your uncle to be on the protected list." Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. "Thank you for this. I will thank Asuma in person when I get the chance." Naruto said.

Naruto went to go into the common room, but someone knocked on the door. He walked up to it and opened it. On the other side was a person in the standard red cloak. "Uzumaki Naruto, please get Kabuto for me." the person said. Naruto led them to the common room and got Kabuto. "How may I help you, Yamato." Kabuto said as he entered the room. "Asuma asked me to start special lessons on your pod tomorrow. They will be held in the common area and will not contain anything that is in the normal classes." Yamato said. "Understood." Kabuto said as he stood up and showed Yamato out of the pod.


	5. Tests

Naruto and Kiba were sitting on their bed. "I wonder if we can get Kabuto to somehow let us at least take apart the other bed for storage or something?" Kiba asked. "Ya, me too. If we are going to be sharing a bed, why have two?" Naruto said. Naruto heard footsteps outside the door and opened it. He saw Kabuto about to walk into his room. "Kabuto, could you come here, Kiba and I need to discuss something with you." Naruto said. "Sure, I'll be right there." Kabuto said as he walked to Narutos room. "Kiba and I were wondering if there was any way to get rid of the other bed in here. We decided to share one." Naruto said. Kabuto got a blank look on his face before grunting. "You two are both under age, and I know Asuma already gave you supplies. Because you are too young under policy, we have to have two beds in the rooms. If you two were to push them together, then it would still be considered two beds." Kabuto said. "I never thought of that." Kiba said. Kabuto stood up and looked the two of them in the eye. "The rooms are partially sound proof, so if you go into that, please keep it down. Also, you'll be starting classes tomorrow so rest up, you'll need it." Kabuto said with a smirk "Come on, I know you'd want to listen in on it." Naruto said with a perverted smile.

"Kiba, Naruto, dinner time." Kabuto called out. Naruto and Kiba looked at the clock then at each other. "Wow, we spent that much time just talking?" Naruto said in disbelief that he and Kiba spent over two hours just chatting. "Ya, we did, come on, I'm hungry." Kiba said. "Ya, me too, wonder what it is." Naruto said as he walked out the door. "It's chili night." Kabuto said with a smile. "Yes, I love chili." Kiba said, pumping his fist in the air. "Ya, but it doesn't love you." Naruto said in disgust. "Come on, it's not that bad." Kiba said in his defense. "Ya, then explain how you ended up clearing the entire gym." Gaara said as he adjusted his robe. "Come on, it was an off day for me." Kiba protested "Ya, that by chance, happened followed having chili for dinner." Shikamaru said as he pulled his hood up. "It can't be any worse then Naruto after popcorn." Kabuto said. "If you say so." Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara said at the same time. Kiba looked up at Kabuto with pleading eyes, almost as if asking him to make them stop. All Kabuto did was shrugged his shoulders.

They entered the cafeteria and got their food. "This is good, who made it?" Kiba said as he shoveled his food in. "Well, pod 3-9 provided the meat." Kabuto said as he took a slow bite. Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru all dropped their spoons at the same time and got disgusted looks on their faces. "Come on, I was joking." Kabuto said. "You're an ass hole, you know that, right?" Kiba said as he looked at the chunks of meat in his chili. "To be honest, it's been more then a year since anyone was processed." Kabuto said. "Then what happened to my family?" Kiba asked, slightly raising his voice. "They didn't come through here and we only were able to take out one person, a older male, even then, he lit himself on fire." Kabuto said. "Good, he was an asshole and deserved it." Kiba said. "Is that any way to talk about your father?" Gaara asked. "Well, if you ever met him, you'd agree." Naruto said. The five finished eating and went back to the pod.

Shikamaru and Naruto decided to take a shower, and Kiba was starting to feel a little ill. "God, I don't want to do this to Naruto and Shikamaru, but if they don't hurry up, I may have to." Kiba said, shifting in his spot on the couch. "Do what?" Kabuto asked as Kibas stomach let out a loud gurgling sound. "Fuck!" Kiba screamed as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. "Poor guys, they'll be lucky to survive." Gaara said as Kiba threw open the door.

"Sorry guys." Kiba called out into the room as he ran into a toilet stall and slammed the door. Naruto and Shikamaru were too busy with their tasks to even hear Kiba enter, until the stall door slammed shut. "Was that Kiba?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, who was in the stall next to his. "Ya, it was." Naruto said in a disgusted tone.

Kiba could be heard grunting on the toilet until he finally sighed. "Sorry so much guys." he called out as his colon let loose with a loud fart, followed by the splattering of shit in water. The odor was horrible, to say the least. Shikamaru started retching in his stall as Naruto was doing his best to cover the smell, failing and throwing up. "Damnit Kiba, couldn't you hold it in?" Shikamaru moaned out before throwing up on his feet. "I am so sorry for this guys." Kiba said as he finished.

Kiba walked out of the facilities room. A few minutes, Naruto and Shikamaru walked out. Kabuto walked in and retched. "What the fuck died in there?" he screamed as he ran to his room to get the deodorizer. "Kibas dinner." was Shikamarus response as he sat down on the couch. As he entered, he sprayed the deodorizer, which didn't work at all. "Damn Kiba, this is awful." Kabuto said as he made his way in the room. A few minutes later, Kabuto came out looking pale. "Someone, please, process me." he said. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "He forgot to flush." was all Kabuto said. "Oh, sorry." Kiba said. "That's the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Hell, when the boilers at the processing plant boil over it isn't as bad as that." Kabuto said. Kiba got an insulted look on his face. "I thought we couldn't insult others here?" he asked. "We can, as long as it doesn't include their sexuality or any other part that is out of their control." Kabuto said. Kiba looked at Naruto with a smile.

"I can see why you liked it here so much. At school you got a lot of shit and here you don't." Kiba said. Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled. "Not just that, but I get to spend my free time doing my favorite hobby." Naruto said. "What's that, chronic masturbation?" Kiba asked in a joking tone. "No, sand art." Naruto said as he pointed to a ocean side sunset scene that was done completely by pouring sand into a horizontal frame. "Wow, that's beautiful. I didn't know you did this." Kiba said. Shikamaru looked at him with a strange look. "He had them all over his bedroom. Didn't you ever notice?" he asked. "Ya, I noticed them, but I thought that he had bought them." Kiba said. "Nope, when I get down and depressed, I do these. The night I came here, I did this one. They let me stop by the store to get some supplies and other things before coming here." Naruto said as Kabuto nodded his head. "When I first found out that we had an admission, I was on the top floor talking with the leaders. When I came down here, I found Naruto already at work, humming what sounded like the saddest tune I have ever heard before. For a second, I thought he was putting together an ant farm, but once I noticed the different colored sand, I knew what he was up to." Kabuto said. "How did you know about sand art?" Kiba asked. "We have another person who is extremely well versed in this art. Although he doesn't do it much now, he often finds time for small projects like this." Kabuto said as he pulled out a river scene complete with trees and rocks. "Deidara, the floor commander on the 6th floor, came to us almost seven years ago, and showed this art to everyone. It has since been taught as a method of stress relief and connecting with ones inner soul." Kabuto said. "Who is our floor commander?" Kiba asked. "Uchiha Itachi, he came to us shortly after his clan disowned him and he destroyed his entire family, with the exception of one. There was a knock on the door frame, Kabuto looked up and fell to the floor on his knees.

"Oh, master Uchiha, what brings you to our pod?" Kabuto said as if he was talking to a god. "I am here to get Uzumaki Naruto for a personnel interview at the recommendation of Master Controller Saritobi." the person said. Kabuto looked at Naruto and motioned for him to get his hood up and to go with the man, Naruto takes the hint and gets his robes on. Within a few minutes, the two are out in the hallway.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kiba asked. "I have never had one of my student pod members be asked for the interview." Kabuto said in disbelief. "What interview are you talking about?" Kiba asked. "Pod sub master." Kabuto said. Kiba looked at him then it hit him. "You mean that Naruto accepted to go into the controller program?" Shikamaru asked in a shocked tone. "Yes, he did, but he said he wanted to start slow, which meant being a pod sub master." Kabuto said. "I guess that's a good thing." Kiba said with a yawn. "Ya, I know, everyone is tired. Go on a head and go to bed, I'll wait up for Naruto." Kabuto said. Everyone nodded their heads and went to their respective sleeping rooms.

Kiba opened his door and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed and closed his eyes. Reaching out to where normally Naruto would be, he felt nothing but a cold bed. This brought a tear to his eye. "I shouldn't have let them take him. I know there are some who want him dead. Why didn't I ask to go wit him." Kiba said while tears slowly started to form in his eyes. "Please, come back." Kiba said with a sigh. Slowly, he cried himself to sleep, not knowing if Naruto would come back or not.

It was nearing one in the morning when Kabuto was awoken by the door opening. He had placed some bells on it to make some noise if someone entered. He looked up as Naruto staggered into the hallway. "I am so fucking tired right now." Naruto moaned before passing out. "Well, I can see they reached his limit." Kabuto said as he walked over and took Naruto into a fireman's drag. He opened the door to room number 2 with his foot, in the process, waking Kiba. "Shit, what happened?" Kiba asked in a panicked tone. "He came in and passed out. The interview is not only a verbal one but also a physical examination." Kabuto said. Kiba helped get Naruto onto the bed, they removed his robes and cloths, leaving him in his boxers. "He should be fine, he just needs a little sleep, that's all." Kabuto said. Kiba crawled over Narutos sleeping figure and was amazed when the blond didn't wake from this treatment. He laid down and draped his arm over Naruto. Without warning, Naruto turned over in his sleep and pulled Kiba tightly into his chest. Kiba noticed that Naruto was frowning in his sleep. "You're back in the pod, relax." Kiba said in a soothing tone, soon, Narutos face took on the look of sleep. Kiba yawned and was greeted by sleep as well.

Naruto woke during the night and looked in front of him. He could see Kibas messy hair, he could hear the soft snores coming from Kiba. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. His scent mingled with Kibas, accented by the crisp May air that was coming in through the window. He looked at the computer in the room. The screen saver was a clock with the date. May 7, exactly 2 month's until Kibas birthday. He smiled even wider knowing that they were getting closer to the date where they could take their relationship further without worrying about breaking any policy, then he kicked himself in the ass for being born in October. "Naruto, go back to sleep, you're moving around too much." Kiba moaned with one eye open. Naruto didn't notice that he had rolled around to look at the computer monitor. He rolled back to facing Kiba and was met by a brilliant pair of white eyes, no color around the slits of his pupils, the very eyes that he fell in love with two years ago. "Sure." Naruto said in a tired tone as he turned back around and fell asleep again. Kiba took a deep breath through his nose and noticed the smell of relaxation coming from Naruto, soon he was sleeping as well.

Naruto woke the next morning and took a deep sniff. He recoiled at the smell and looked out the window. There was no steam coming from the plants stacks, so that left one thing. "God Kiba, you reek!" Naruto said as he backed away from Kiba. "What do you expect, I haven't had a chance for a shower in two days." he said in his defense. "I know, you can use some of my stuff, then I'll see if we can get a shopping pass so you can get some body wash and other things." Naruto said. "Thanks." Kiba said as he got up and stretched. It then hit him, he had no cloths or anything else. All his cloths were lost in the compound and he came in with only what he was wearing. "Naruto, I don't have anything to change into." Kiba said. "I'll get to work on that shopping pass." Naruto said as he lead Kiba into the facilities room. Kiba quickly stripped himself of his boxers and could see Naruto walking somewhere with a pile of cloths. He then realized that the door was wide open. Closing the door, he stepped into a shower stall and turned on the water.

After a few minutes of letting the hot water cover himself, he finished with his shower and dried off. He stepped out and found his cloths to be missing, replaced with a plane black unmarked cloak. "Damnit." Kiba swore as he got dressed with the limited cloths he had. He stepped out of the facilities room and noticed Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Where the hell are my cloths?" Kiba asked. "I am washing them for you." Naruto said as he looked back at the TV. "I didn't know there was a laundry area." Kiba said. "Ya, it's across from room 1, the closet there has two stack units in it." Naruto said. "Cool." Kiba said as he sat down next to Naruto. "How did the shopping permit thing go?" Kiba asked. Naruto only smiled and held up a slip. "It went good, we can go as soon as your cloths are done. He even gave us the pod card with the pin number for it. Plus I managed to get a rental car." Naruto said. "Cool, any limit?" Kiba asked. "He said just to keep it under $200 and we should be fine. He called Asuma and explained the situation and Asuma agreed that you needed more then just what you came in here with." Naruto said as the washer buzzed. "Ah, time to dry now." Naruto said as he got up and walked to the closet. He opened it and took the cloths out of the top unit and put them in the bottom. The dryer started automatically and the two went back to the commons room. Kiba slumped back in the couch and didn't realize that the robe came open in the front. Shikamaru walked in, looked at Kiba and smirked. "That's looks like it could hurt." he said, looking at Kiba. "Na, it feels good." Kiba said. "If you say so." Shikamaru said in a slight giggle. It was only then that Kiba realized that everything was hanging in the open. "Damnit." he cursed, making Naruto and Shikamaru laugh. Although Naruto was laughing, he was secretly counting down the days until he could have Kiba in his entirety.

The dryer finally finished and Kiba got up. Naruto followed him and noticed that Kiba was completely nude in the hallway, digging around for his cloths that were mixed among Narutos. "Kiba, why is it that you are always nude this time of the day?" Kabuto asked, almost laughing. "This time it's because I don't have anything to wear and Naruto was washing my cloths." Kiba said as he pulled his boxers on. "OK, remember, classes start tomorrow, be back before 9, and don't EVEN mention us, got it?" Kabuto said with a warning. "Understood." Naruto and Kiba said at the same time as they exited the pod. The two walked to the controller desk and showed Sai the pass. Sai came out of a back room with a set of keys and a piece of paper. "This only states that you'll have your pay deducted for any and all damages done to the car while you are out, understood?" Sai said. Naruto read it over and stopped at one part. "Why is there a processing warning on here?" he asked. "It only says that you are to not follow protocol and call here, we will bail you out and you'll be placed on processing receiving duty." Sai said as he pointed this out on the paper. "OK, just wanted to make sure we weren't signing our lives away." Naruto said with a laugh. "No, that form is green." Sai said, making Kiba and Naruto turn pale. "I was just joking, there is no form to sign your life away." Sai said as he took the bottom copy and handed it to them. "Here you go and enjoy." Sai said. Naruto looked at the piece of paper and saw the spot number.

When they got to the garage, he spotted the car. It was a dark blue, almost black Chevy Corsica. "Cool, you'll drive." Kiba said. "No shit, I am the only one here with a drivers license." Naruto said in a smart tone. "Come on, let's go." Kiba said as he got in the car. They pulled out of the spot and got to the top level of the parking garage. Slowly, Naruto merged into traffic, heading towards the shopping center that was down the road from the Akatsuki building.


	6. Unexpected Addition

Naruto and Kiba pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center. They found a parking spot and took it. As they walked in, Kiba was surprised at not only the prices, but also the verity of clothing the store had. He smiled huge and got a shopping cart. "Let's shop." Kiba said as he went to the men's clothing section. Naruto followed him, eyeing some things for himself. Before long, Kiba had four outfits made up with some socks and boxers. He also got a winter coat and some new shoes. As they approached the register, Naruto pulled out his ID card and the pod debit card. Kiba looked at it and at the ID card. It clearly mentioned the pod but also said that Naruto was an authorized user for the card. They reached the check out counter and started taking the cloths out of the basket.

"That'll be $189.56 please." the clerk said. Naruto slid the card and entered the pin number. "Thanks for shopping at Clothing Warehouse and have a good day." she said as she handed Naruto the receipt. "Wow, that wasn't as much as I thought." Kiba said, Naruto nodded his head. "Ya, let's get back." Naruto said as they got to the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Naruto got into traffic and within minutes, they were back to the building. Naruto and Kiba trudged into the elevator under the bags of cloths that Kiba had bought. As the door opened, Naruto noticed one thing, the entire hallway was empty. "Wonder what happened." Naruto asked. They passed the controller desk and Sai mouthed "Go directly to your pod.". Naruto and Kiba went directly to their pod and found the others in the common room. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Pod 5-5 was discovered to have a member who is part of a marriage defense group. Right now, they are under lockdown. Because of this, the entire floor is under lock down and they are debating on whether or not to process the entire pod or the one member." Kabuto said. Naruto got a sorry look on his face. "Will we hear anything at all?" Kiba asked. "No, we won't even know when they are processed if the pod is processed. The only way we will know is when the pod next to us comes up empty and they haul everything out and clean it." Kabuto said. "Who was the pod master?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes. "My brother, Kankuro." was all Gaara said before releasing a pain filled sob. A few minutes later, two processing agents came in and requested Gaara and Kabuto to the control desk.

"I wonder what's happening?" Kiba said. "Well, either we are getting an admission, or they want Gaara to say good bye to his brother." Shikamaru said from his place on the couch. "I hope nothing happens to Kankuro, he is like Gaaras father." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded his head and Kiba looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "Gaaras parents were killed in an accident when he was 8, his sister and brother took care of him since then." Naruto said. Kiba and Shikamaru got a tear in their eye, only hoping that they would never have to go through the pain Gaara was going through now.

In room number 8, Kankuro was saying his final words to his brother. "Gaara, I want you to be strong and know I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. Please remember that I'll be with mom and dad, and we'll always be in your heart." Kankuro said as a tear slid down his face. "Kankuro, isn't there anything they can do? Or something you can do?" Gaara cried out. "I'm sorry, the papers were signed by the higher ups and we have to follow orders." Izumo said, noticing the pain in Gaaras eyes and the fear in Kankuros. Kotetsu opened a fridge and pulled out a single syringe filled with a greenish brown fluid. He reached above him and got an IV set out of the cabinet. "Kankuro, we were able to do your final wish, is there anything else you want to say before we do this?" Kotetsu said in a sad tone. This was his first time having to prep someone for termination with a family member next to them. Kotetsu wiped the area on the top of Kankuros hand with an alcohol wipe. "Kotetsu, we've know each other for how long? You know I'd accept my destiny without any fighting against it, please remove the straps." Kankuro said. Kotetsu nodded his head and removed the ones from his arm. Izumo removed the ones from his legs and Kankuro relaxed. He tensed up as he felt the needle enter his vein. Gaara reached out his hand, and Kankuro reached out his. They touched hands and interlaced their fingers. "I love you big brother, I always will." Gaara said, crying. "I love you too, little brother. Please remember me as I was before this time. Remember the good times. Remember the camping trip to Konoha we had with mom and dad." Kankuro said, a tear slowly tracing it's way down his face, falling off and splashing on the arm rest of the chair. "Kabuto, please escort Gaara out, this is something we don't want him to see unnecessarily." Kotetsu said after he finished taping the IV set on Kankuros hand. Kabuto lead Gaara out of the room and to the control desk. "Go back to the pod, I'll call Naruto when it's over." Kabuto said. Gaara turned and slowly walked back to the pod, sobbing.

Naruto heard the door open and saw Gaara come in with tears running down his face. "Oh god, Gaara, please say they didn't." Naruto said. "I wish I could." Gaara said before pulling Naruto into a tight hug. "They had me leave just after inserting the IV." Gaara cried out into Narutos chest. Naruto slowly petted Gaaras hair as Kiba and Shikamaru looked at the two of them with a sad look on their face. Faintly, a slight humming sound could be heard through the entire building. "I hear it." was all Kiba said. "Ya, me too." Shikamaru said, Gaara only pushed himself further into Narutos chest. They were waiting for the cracking and ripping sounds that never came. Narutos phone rang. He picked it up and got a really excited look on his face. "Gaara get your robes on, we are going to the medical wing, he survived. They don't know how but he survived, even a double dose." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Kibas eyes got huge and Gaara started crying again. "What are they going to do." Gaara whined out. "Give him the reversal agent and black list him from termination. It appears his body doesn't respond to the solution." Naruto said as he pulled on his robe. Gaara got on his robe and walked out the door with Naruto. As they approached the elevator, Naruto could smell something like burning hair coming from behind the processing desk. "Come on, he's in room one." Naruto said as he got to the elevator. He swiped his ID card and pressed the 10 button on the elevator.

When they got to the top, Kabuto met them by a desk. "Now Gaara, I know they caused you pain, but he made it through, it seemed there was nothing that they could do to terminate your brother. I talked with Asuma and because he no longer has a pod he was reassigned to ours. Since the only open bed is in room one, he and you are going to share a room." Kabuto said to Gaara, who's face lit up. "Understand one thing, he may look like he is dead, but they are working on removing the nicotine-sulfate(1) from his blood and entering the antidote. There is going to be no lasting damage or anything like that. His heart rate didn't even elevate, not even after the second dose." Kabuto said as Naruto shook his head. The two walked into the treatment room and Gaara fell to the floor crying. Kankuros entire left arm was nothing but one massive bruise from the solution breaking his capillaries, he could see that Kankuro was taking real shallow breaths, and he also noticed the dialysis machine attached to his brother. Gaara managed to get a hold on his emotions and sat down next to his brother. He looked at Kankuros face. The pain was permanently etched in his face. This brought Gaara to a point of almost rage, he would have snapped if Naruto hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kabuto says he'll be out in a few days, until then we are suspended from classes." Naruto said, squeezing Gaaras shoulder. Gaara placed his hand on Kankuros chest. He could feel the beating of his brothers heart. The sight before him was one he didn't think he would see again in his life. When Gaara was asked to leave the room, he knew for sure that was the last time he was going to see his brother. He never thought that he would see Kankuro again. He picked up his right hand and remembered what Kankuro had said in room 8. "I love you Kankuro, please make it through this." Gaara silently cried. To his surprise, his brother tightened around his hand. Gaara looked up and noticed that Kankuro had his eyes open, looking directly at Gaara. "Don't worry, I will. Mom told me not to see her for another fifty years and Dad threatened to kick my ass if I come to visit too early again." Kankuro said in a soft tone through the pain. Gaara laughed and tightened around his brothers hand. "Sounds just like them." Gaara said with a tear.

From the doorway, Naruto and Kabuto were watching the sight in front of them. Kabuto was smiling and Naruto had a tear in his eye. "I thought for sure that I would have to be there for Gaara through another loss." Naruto said, wiping the tear from his eye. "What do you mean by that?" Kabuto asked. Naruto filled Kabuto in on Gaaras past. Kabuto walked into the room and rested his hand on Gaaras shoulder. "I am going to talk to Asuma to see if you two and Naruto be black listed from termination. Naruto told me about your past and I am sure that this was a horrible time for you two." Kabuto said. Gaara looked up at him. "Horrible would be putting it lightly." he said. "Well, come on, let's tell Kiba and Shikamaru about the news." Kabuto said to Naruto. "Gaara, call down to the pod when you are ready to come back down. If you want to spend the night up here, I'd understand." he finished before walking to the elevator.

Back at the pod, Kiba and Shikamaru were getting worried about Naruto and Gaara being gone for so long. "I wonder where they went?" Shikamaru asked. "Naruto said something about the medical wing." Kiba said. The two were sitting in the common room when they heard the door open. Naruto and Kabuto walked in. "How is he?" Kiba asked. "They are extracting the nicotine-sulfate from his blood and they are going to discharge him in a few days. From there, he will be placed with us." Kabuto said. "Where is Gaara?" Shikamaru asked. "He's in the medical unit with his brother." Naruto said. "Gaara is lucky to have a friend like Naruto. You guys are lucky too. Remember your priority when you are on missions is with your pod mates, and in this case, your friends." Kabuto said before walking into room number one and making the bed.

The evening continued on and Kabuto came into the room. "Naruto, could you go to the front entrance, our dinner is waiting. I ordered some pizzas for us and we're going to go up and join Gaara at Kankuros bedside." Kabuto said. "Sure." Naruto said as he walked out of the room. Naruto entered the hallway not wearing his robe and was stopped by someone resting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember my warning? This is an offense that can be punished with termination." Izumo said. Naruto took a hard swallow, balled up his fist and brought it up. Kabuto heard a loud crack sound from behind the door. He opened it and found Naruto with his fist still doubled and Izumo on the ground holding his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something and blood started dripping out. "Naruto, what the hell?" Kabuto screamed. "He was directly interfering with an order given by my pod master." was all Naruto said before continuing on his way. When Naruto reached the elevator, two medics stepped out and rushed past him. Naruto only smiled and pushed the ground level button. When he got there, the pizza delivery car was just pulling up. He got the pizzas and went back up to their pod. When he opened the door, he found Asuma and Kotetsu waiting for him in the common room. "What now?" he moaned out after placing the boxes on the table.

Kotetsu was staring daggers at Naruto and Asuma cleared his throat. "I understand you are under some pressure, but you need to learn to control your anger. You broke Izumos jaw in two places." Asuma said ending with a sigh. "And he wants you to be processed because of this, but I tried to tell him to let it be." Kotetsu finished. "Although any action is permitted to continue a mission safely, that is only for outside of the organization. I am going to recommend that you are assigned as a first wave agent after your training." Asuma said before standing up and walking out. Kotetsu shortly followed Asuma. Kabuto walked into the room and shook his head. "I guess you could say you are sorry to him when we get to the medical wing." he said as he opened one of the boxes. "Dinner's here." Kabuto called out. Kiba and Shikamaru came out of their rooms and noticed that Naruto didn't look normal. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked. "Asuma said something about a first wave agent, what exactly does that mean?" Naruto asked. "Well, a first wave agent is someone they sent into a situation that may result in their arrest. Most first wave agents are placed in a pod with other agents. The unit that was sent to the Inuzuka compound was made up of first wave agents, the person who picked you up at school was also one. They are trained in hand to hand combat and other skills that make them a vital part of any operation." Kabuto said. Naruto smiled, he would have a place after all.

After a while, Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "I am sure you heard what I did tonight?" Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at him and sighed. "Knocking someone out is not something to really be proud of." Shikamaru said "He's got a point there, you were almost terminated. Kotetsu told Asuma that if that happened he would leave. Those two are the best processing agents we have." Kabuto said. After finishing with their meal, Naruto took the boxes to the trash chute in the hallway. He had remembered his cloak this time. Kotetsu walked past him and punched him in the shoulder. Just as Naruto was raising his fist, he felt someone catch it. "Naruto, don't." was all the person said. Naruto turned around to give the person a piece of his mind. He looked at the figure and found Kiba behind him with another bag of trash. "OK, I won't." Naruto sighed. "Good" Kiba said as he put the bag in the chute and closed the door. Naruto and Kiba walked to the elevator and were met by Shikamaru and Kabuto. "I will warn you guys, he has gotten paler since we last saw him, so don't be surprised." Kabuto said in a caring tone.

When they got to the medical wing, they were met by Gaara, who was looking better since the last time Naruto saw him. "How is he?" Naruto asked. "He's able to talk more and he's eating right now." Gaara said. "Wait, if it didn't work on him then why was he asleep when we got here the first time?" Naruto asked. "If the termination solution fails after two doses, the person is sedated and sent up here for care. This has only happened once before and they didn't think it would happen after they increased the strength of the solution." Kabuto said. "Really, who was the first one it failed on?" Kiba asked. Kabuto took off the glove on his right hand, revealing a scar. "When they terminated my last pod, I survived a total of four doses. It actually ate away the skin where they did the injection. Since then is when they updated the policy. If I had not survived after the third dose and if the processing agent hadn't called an end to it, I am sure that Kankuro would have been worse off." Kabuto said as he looked into the room and saw Kankuro looking at them. The call light over the door came on and a woman with pink hair walked by. They could hear some talking coming from the room and she walked out with his trey. "You can see him now." the girl said. Naruto looked at the name badge, it read 'Sakura'. "Thanks Sakura." Naruto said. "You're welcome." she said before sitting down and opening a book.

"Asuma came and saw me. He told me that I was assigned to pod 5-4." Kankuro said in a weak tone. "That's right, we'll be in the same pod." Gaara said as Kankuro slowly closed his eyes, falling back into his sedative induced sleep.

"Come on, it's late and we'll have a busy day tomorrow, you guys are starting classes." Kabuto said as they walked out of the room. As Gaara walked out of the door, he looked back at his brother and smiled, he thought that Kankuro would not be alive tonight and he was glad to see that he survived. They filed into the pod and went into their rooms. Naruto and Kiba went into room 2 and Shikamaru followed Kabuto into their room. Kiba sat down on the bed and looked Naruto in the eyes. They were filled with concern and something that Kiba couldn't understand. "Is everything OK?" Kiba asked. Naruto hung his head before walking slowly to Kiba. "Kiba, I've never told you this, but I want to see all of you." Naruto said in a husky voice. Kiba's breath started to hitch as Naruto lifted his shirt off of him. "This isn't fair." Kiba said as he reached out and slipped Naruto's shirt off of him. "Now we're even." Kiba said before attaching himself to Narutos neck. "Mmm, Kiba." Naruto moaned as Kiba lightly bit and sucked on Narutos neck. Kiba released himself and looked into Narutos eyes. They had something in them, it was obvious lust. "Kiba, should we continue? I know this is against policy but is it worth it?" Naruto said. Kiba unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. Naruto quickly did the same for his pants and Kiba gasped at what he saw. The bulge was larger then he thought, and honestly thought Naruto had stuffed himself with something. "Before you ask, it's real." Naruto said as he licked his lips at the sight of the Inuzuka almost completely nude in front of him. "Shall we continue?" Kiba asked in a heavy voice. Naruto flicked the light switch beside him. Kiba reached into the top drawer and opened the box. He felt around and pulled out two condoms.

"We'll use these, just to be safe." Kiba said. Naruto pulled one of the condoms out of Kibas hand and looked at it. "OK." was all Naruto said before slipping his boxers off. In the dim light, Kiba gasped at the size of what Naruto had. Gaining confidence, Kiba pulled off his pants and noticed that he and Naruto were about the same size. Naruto pushed Kiba into the bed, kissing him and rubbing his growing erection against Kibas. Kiba moaned loudly at this. "Keep it down, Kabuto is just a room over from us and if we caught, who knows what'll happen." Naruto said through the kiss. "Sorry, but it's just so good." Kiba said while panting.

Kabuto heard Kibas loud moan and smiled. It seems that they were willing to take their relationship further behind his back without any concern for punishment, they truly loved each other. He just sat back and smiled, hoping that they would follow protocol if it became more serious.

Naruto reached down and slowly pulled Kibas boxers down, his erection springing to attention between them. "God, Kiba, that looks nice." Naruto moaned. Kiba heard the tearing sound of a wrapper and didn't expect for it to go on him. He shivered as Naruto slid the condom down, Kiba looked and realized that Naruto had used his mouth to place it on him. "I want it, now." Naruto said as he hovered over Kibas eight inch rod. Against all concern or warning, he sat down, the large thick rod sliding into his hole. Kiba started panting hard as Naruto moaned in pleasure and pain as he felt himself be filled. After a few minutes of adjusting, he raised back up and slammed himself down on Kiba. Kibas cock grazed his prostrate and Naruto moaned out his name. the two didn't care if anyone heard them. The pods, for the most part, were sound proof so the other people outside the pod wouldn't hear them.

Shikamaru heard Narutos moan and smirked. He knew exactly what was going on, as did Kabuto who was also smirking. "How much longer should I let this go on?" Kabuto asked Shikamaru. "Let them have a little fun, besides, I am sure this will be a stress reliever for Naruto by the sounds of it." Shikamaru said as he looked back down at his book. "We could turn this into a contest." Kabuto said blankly. "You're how old?" Shikamaru said as he slowly closed his book. "24, why?" Kabuto said with a curious tone. "I'm only 17, so it could be considered child rape." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "That's true." Kabuto said.

"Oh, god, Kiba, take me." Naruto moaned out. Kiba flipped Naruto off of him and put him on his hands and knees. Thrusting in, Kiba hit Narutos prostrate directly, earning a loud scream of his name. At this point, neither of them cared if anyone else heard them. Kiba could tell Naruto was getting close to release so he grabbed the blonds weeping member and started pumping it in tune with his thrusts. "Oh!" Naruto moaned out as he felt Kiba start to pump his member. Feeling an increasing tightness around him, Kiba was brought the edge. "Naruto!" he screamed as he released. Naruto felt the tip of the condom fill as he also felt his nut sack tighten. "Ugh, Kiba!" Naruto moaned loudly as he spilled his seed on the bed below them. Panting, Kiba pulled out and looked at the condom. He shook his head and took it off, placing it in the trash can after tying the end of it so it wouldn't leak. He looked back at Naruto who was already starting to let his eyes close.

Slowly, Kiba crawls next to Naruto and pulls him close. "You know, we'd probably be terminated for this, was it worth it?" Kiba asked. "It was more then worth it." was all Naruto said before yawning and falling asleep. Kiba laid down next to Naruto, he felt Narutos arm move and fall on his side, pulling him closely. "I love you." Naruto said with a single eye open. "I know, I love you too." Kiba said before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

1- Nicotine-Sulfate is found in many euthanasia agents. As a stimulant, it sends the body into shock, inducing a heart attack. It also breaks down in the rendering process and doesn't have any lasting effects if you survive the administration of it. It was widely used in the Vietnam war to control dogs that had rabies. The troops would shoot the dogs with poison tipped darts rather then with guns so the villagers wouldn't be scared of the gun fire.

**A/N: All ages are plus 1 year from the Shippuuden part of the series.**


	7. First Lessons

Naruto and Kiba woke the next morning, Naruto was barely able to move and Kiba was still exhausted. He thought back to the night before and smiled. He knew that Naruto loved him, but now he had proof. Kiba was about to fall asleep, but there was a knock on the door and it opened. Kabuto, along with Izumo and Kotetsu walked in. "Wrapper check." was all Kabuto said. He walked over to the trashcan, found one used condom and one wrapper. "Only one topped last night?" Izumo said. "Yes." Kiba replied. "OK." was all Kabuto said before the three walked out of the room. Kina let out a rough sigh, waking Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba then at the retreating cloak of the processing agent leaving their room. "Ya, that's right you little bastard, walk away." Naruto mumbled, making Izumo turn around. "I'd keep your mouth closed; we have a termination kit with us." Izumo said as he brought out a small box from his pocket. Kabuto looked at Izumo and shook his head. "You're an ass. You know that, right?" he said. Izumo brought up a fist into Kabuto, but before contact could be made, he was on the ground with Naruto holding on to his head. One hand below his ear and the other on his chin. "All it would take is a quick turn and I could snap your neck." Naruto growled out. Kotetsu looked at Naruto and smiled. He definitely had what it took to be a first wave agent.

Kiba walked up behind Naruto and pulled him off Izumo and back into the room. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" Kiba screamed at Naruto. Naruto cowered down and started softly sobbing. Kiba looked at how Naruto looked then remembered why he was acting like this. He remembered back when Iruka found out that Naruto was gay and had slept with another man. Iruka used that exact phrase before punching Naruto hard enough to knock him out for the entire ride home. "Please, I deserve to die." Naruto said in a forlorn sob before he let the first tear slide his face. Kiba rose up a hand and Naruto winced, expecting the impact. As Kiba brought his hand down, Naruto clearly was bracing for impact. The very sight of this brought another view into Naruto's life. Kiba knew that Iruka had a bad habit of overreacting with some things and he did not really take Naruto being gay that easily. He remembered the number one thing that kept him from kicking Naruto out was the life insurance policy his parents had gotten and it was now paying Naruto on a monthly basis.

Naruto shuttered as the hand got closer, but it did not hit him, instead, it pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto started crying harder as Kiba pulled him into the hug. "Kiba, you're right, I'm such an idiot. How could anyone love me or even want to be near me. I'm a disgusting faggot and I always will be." Naruto said between his sobs. Kiba tried his best to calm Naruto down until Naruto fell asleep. He opened the door and found Kabuto about to knock on it. "I heard a lot of crying, is Naruto OK?" Kabuto asked. "He had another relapse, I am sure he'll be fine. He used to have them daily when he lived with Iruka." Kiba said before walking round Kabuto and into the facilities room. Kabuto looked into the room and noticed how although Naruto was sleeping, he was also still crying a little. Kabuto closed the door with a sigh.

Kabuto walked into the facilities room to find Kiba in the shower. "Kiba, we need to talk about Naruto." Kabuto said as he pulled a stool over by the door. "Sure, what about him?" Kiba said from inside the stall. "Exactly how mentally stable is he?" Kabuto said. The water stopped and the door opened. Kabuto could not help but let his eyes drift to a more interesting part of Kiba. "Well, he has been tortured for the past few years since he came out." Kiba said. He looked at Kabuto and growled. Kabuto heard the growl and looked back up at Kibas face with a slight blush. "Please, don't do that again." Kiba said in a warning tone. "Fine, I won't. Back to Naruto. What exactly do you mean by tortured." Kabuto said. "When he wakes up, ask him. I am sure he'll tell you all you want." Kiba said as he pulled his boxers on. Kabuto walked out of the facilities room as Sakura came in with Kankuro. "He was discharged a few hours ago; they'll be bringing in his belongings." Sakura said before turning and walking out of the pod.

Gaara came out of his room and let a creepy grin spread across his face. "Glad to see you Kankie." Gaara said. Kankuro flinched at the use of his nickname. "Come on, please don't call me that." Kankuro whined as he walked into the room that he and Gaara were going to share. Kiba looked at the sight of the reunion and smiled. He walked to his room and found Naruto sleeping still. "I guess his little crashes take a lot out of him." Kiba said, as he got dressed and ready for the day. He looked at the calendar and noticed that today was their first day of classes.

"Naruto wake up, it's our first day of classes." Kiba said into Naruto's ear. Naruto only rolled away from the sound and swatted at what ever disturbed his sleep. "I guess I'll just have to attack his senses." Kiba said as he pulled his pants and boxers down. He bent over, putting his ass right over Naruto's face. With a long grunt, Kiba let out the wettest possible sounding fart he had ever heard anyone do without actually shitting themselves. Naruto only rolled further towards the wall, until the smell hit him. Kiba looked as Naruto opened one watery eye and saw Kiba. "You fucking disgusting bastard." Naruto growled out as he got up and walked into the facilities room.

Naruto walked in and took his shower, as he got out; he noticed that Shikamaru was in the next stall over. Walking over to the sink, he filled a small paper cup with icy cold water. "This'll be fun." Naruto said as he quietly opened the door. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and he was washing his hair. Naruto slowly raised the cup until it was a matter of centimeters from the tip of Shikamaru's cock. With one swift movement, the tip of said cock was enveloped in cold water. Shikamaru opened his eyes, getting soap in them, and screaming at Naruto. Naruto calmly walked out of the bathroom and Kiba started laughing. "I can't believe you did that." Kiba said between laughs. Shikamaru stormed out of the shower room with blood shot eyes. "That was not cool, look what you did." he said as he pulled down his pants and revealed what could have been the world's worst case of shrinkage. The cold water had caused Shikamaru's scrotom to shrink to the size of a walnut. Kiba started laughing even harder as Kabuto walked into the common room and saw what had happened. "Naruto, it isn't nice to pull pranks like that." Kabuto managed to say between fits of giggling and out right laughter. Shikamaru faked a cough as he put on his robes and got ready for his first day of classes. "Shikamaru, take your robe off, you'll be integrated to the other students in the hallway, in fact, they changed policy, no robes in the hallway at all. Your instructor will come and get you before your first day of classes. Yamato has been chosen to teach you the "arts" and Kakashi will teach you regular skills." Kabuto said as there was a knock on the door. "Ah, this is Yamato." Kabuto said as Yamato walked into the room. Naruto looked the person over and came to one conclusion.

"I don't really like you." Naruto said bluntly, testing his instructors' nerves in the pod. "That's good; I prefer not to get attached to my students. Less sorrow when they get processed." Yamato said with an evil look, making Naruto somewhat cower behind Kiba. He chuckled a little and nodded to Kabuto. "I'll have them back by twenty-one hundred. (1)" Yamato said before leading them to the classroom, where they met with pod 5-3. "Pod 5-4, this is pod 5-3. Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi (1), Mizuki, Lee, and Ebisu. Pod 5-3, this is pod 5-4. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru. At the time, they have another pod member who was transferred to this pod, but has already completed the classes. Please remove your books and open to chapter one." Yamato said. Naruto opened his book and smiled at the title. "Chapter 1: Synthesizing glycerin from hand soap for explosives." the title chapter read. Kiba looked at Shikamaru who was also smiling. Kiba looked at the other class members and noticed one thing; this class was going to be interesting.

"I know what the chapter says, so we'll be practicing on clay that has a nonflammable liquid that you'll have to extract. Once you have that down, we will move on to another chapter. As we learn these skills, we will learn how to make various explosive devices and how to make them with little to no evidence. By the time you complete this segment of training, you will have what is called an "explosive specialty" that will be determined by which concept you understand best. Any questions?" Yamato said to his class. When no one replied, he continued.

"Before you read any further, we need to go over what is called "mission protocol". As you all have been told, it is considered a mortal crime within the organization to be caught and put through trial. Because of this, we have a protocol to follow in the event that you are caught while out on a mission. You will be given a single 'molie pill' when you go out on your missions. If you are taken hostage, you are to fake a seizure. You'll also be given a wrist tag that tells the person to administer this pill. It will dissolve within a matter of seconds, releasing nicotine-sulfate into your system. From that time, you have less then an hour to be given the reversal agent before you expire. This is done to prevent any secrets being released. The compound that is used is changed as the police and military figure out what exactly is being used." Yamato said, everyone looked at each other then back at their instructor.

Konohamaru raised his hand. "What happens if we don't follow protocol and taken into trial?" he asked. Naruto gave him a sad look; apparently, his pod master had not explained the results of not following protocol. Yamato looked at the class then sighed. "Is there anyone who knows this answer?" Yamato asked. Everyone from Pod 5-4 raised their hand. "OK, you, Naruto." Yamato said, Naruto nodded his head. "Failure to follow protocol and complete a trial with a guilty verdict means termination for those within your pod." Naruto said in a cold and matter of fact tone. Yamato nodded. Konohamaru and the other from pod 5-3 looked at their desks. "The last time anyone was processed for this was almost two years ago." Yamato said.

"OK, let's get started on the first lesson." he said as he pulled out eight lumps of clay that reeked of something like crap. When you are actually doing this, the temperature is vital, if it gets too hot, it'll explode in your face. If it doesn't get hot enough, it won't completely separate into the separate parts of the soap. OK, first you want to cut the soap into small pieces and place it on your pan. As you heat it up, make sure the pan is at a slight angle to direct the liquid substance to the beaker. There are exactly 60 milliliters of the solution you are trying to extract. I will come by and see how much you have managed to extract. If you get the temp right, the color will be green, in real use, it will be completely clear." Yamato said as he showed them how to cut the substance into pieces and refine it into a powder. As the lesson continued on, Naruto looked down at his beaker and trey; the beaker had a greenish colored fluid. Yamato was walking through the class and saw the results of Naruto's work. "Good work, even though it has a blue twinge to it, it still wasn't placed over too high of a temperature for too long, good work Uzumaki." Yamato said. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Naruto with shock. He had managed not only to completely remove all 60 milliliters of the substance from his clay but also not over heated it. Yamato walked past Shikamaru's trey and looked at how the color was changing from green to blue. Once the liquid completely changed over, Yamato pounded his fists on his desk. "BANG!" Yamato screamed (2), starting the entire class and effectively giving Shikamaru a heart attack. "If this was the real thing, Shikamaru would have blown up the entire class. Notice how it is turning blue. Green is the color we are trying to get. Blue means it was exposed to too high of a heat. Try again Shikamaru and pay attention to the color." Yamato said as he left Shikamaru another lump of the clay like substance. "Shikamaru, here, I'll help." Naruto said as he turned around. Yamato looked at this and smiled as Naruto showed Shikamaru how to move the substance from place to place on the trey to prevent over heating and to get the most out of it.

After what seemed like hours, Shikamaru grinned as he held up a beaker with 55 milliliters of green liquid. "Good work Nara. I guess having Naruto help was a good decision. This brings on a point to the entire class. As a pod, you act as one. Naruto passing on his knowledge to Shikamaru was proof of this concept. When you are on a mission, your pod should be treated as vital parts of your body, if you loose one, you'll die, which is some what true." Yamato said. He looked at the clock, which read 19:46. "OK, this is the end of day one. You will given community duty assignments tomorrow. Go back to your pod, read the concept sections, and answer the questions at the end of each section. Also, have the final questions answered for next week. You're dismissed." Yamato said. "Which ones?" Kiba asked. "All of them." Yamato replied. "What!?" Kiba said in shock. "Yes, all 67 questions are due by next week. You and Naruto are in the same pod, so remember the body concept (3)." Yamato said. "We'll start every week with a test on the lesson from the previous week. It only gets harder from here." Yamato said. Naruto stood up and put his book in his book bag. "That was a fun lesson." Naruto said, Kiba and Shikamaru had to agree with him. "I wonder if we could do this in the pod for practice?" Shikamaru asked. His answer was given from the front of the room. "If you are caught practicing this in your pod, there is no way to escape the processing agents. This is dangerous and is only taught with dummy devices for a reason, one slip and you could level the entire building." Yamato said. Shikamaru got wide eyes and looked at Naruto.

The three walked out of the classroom and towards their pod. Naruto could tell it was late because the lights behind the controller desk were turned off as were the computer terminals. They walked into the pod and smelled something really good. "You guys didn't show up for diner which means someone was having problems with their lessons, I ordered pizza." Kabuto said. Kiba and Shikamaru were almost salivating at the thought of pizza while Naruto was not appealed to the concept. Naruto did not have the same reaction. "Kabuto, do you have a problem if I have something else?" Naruto asked. "No, not at all, I know you don't really care for pizza. Just no popcorn, OK?" Kabuto said. "Ya, I'm not really hungry right now anyways." Naruto said as he walked into his room.

Naruto looked through his drawers and found a single can of ravioli. He walked into the common room, opened the can, pouring the contents into a plastic bowl, and put it in the microwave. As he was heating it up, he noticed how no one cared that he was not having the same thing. They were truly beginning to act more like a family.

"So, how was the first day?" Kabuto asked. "Shikamaru blew us up." Kiba said. Shikamaru flicked a mushroom off his pizza at Kiba. "Do that again and I'll have you clean the pod for a week. What do you mean by that?" Kabuto asked. "We did chapter one." Naruto said from by the microwave. "Oh, I see. How did everyone do?" Kabuto asked. "Well, like I said, Shikamaru blew us up. Naruto was the first one to finish." Kiba said, once again, a mushroom went flying. "OK, Shikamaru, next week, with your classes and community duty assignments you have cleaning as well, and I mean the entire pod." Kabuto said. Shikamaru sighed. "OK, I guess I'll do it. What if I don't?" Shikamaru asked. "Your punishment will be left to me." Kabuto said in a scary tone. "Well, everyone better be getting to bed. You'll be getting your community duty assignments tomorrow." Kabuto said. The others went into their bedrooms and Naruto followed Kiba to theirs.

"That was fun today." Naruto said as he dropped his pants. "Ya, it was, I can't wait until we go on missions, and it'll be fun." Kiba said. "Ya and you know what, after October 10th, we'll have the ultimate role play card." Naruto said with a smile. "What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked as he took off his shirt. "I mean one of us can be the delicate uke while the other plays the terrorist who took the other one hostage." Naruto said with a smile. "Sounds fun." Kiba said. "I think not, at least until you two are old enough." Kabuto said from the doorframe, scaring the hell out of the two. "What if I was sucking on his straw?" Naruto asked. "I would have called the processing agents, anyways; I already got the assignments so your supervisors will be here in the morning." Kabuto said before walking out. "Ass." Naruto muttered. "I heard that." Kabuto called out, making Naruto squeak and Kiba laugh at Naruto.

Naruto got into the bed and Kiba crawled in next to him. "I'll set the alarm for 7, OK?" Kiba asked. "Sure." Naruto said after looking at the clock seeing that it was only a few minutes to midnight. In the middle of the night, Kiba felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "God, not now, not with Naruto in the bed." Kiba moaned as he realized it was a gas bubble. "Damn pizza grease." he moaned loud enough to slightly wake Naruto. "Kiba, just fart or it'll travel up your spine and become a shitty idea" Naruto said before falling back asleep. Kiba had to laugh at this as he slowly released the pressure. Naruto stirred next to him and pulled him closer. "That was just hot." Naruto said after taking a deep breath through his nose next to Kiba. "Kiba, I got one for you." Naruto said before releasing under the blankets. "That's just bad." Kiba said as he poked his head out of the covers to get fresh air. "Good night love." Naruto mumbled before his breathing settled down.

Kabuto and Shikamaru were in their room, listening to Gaara and Kankuro talk. "God, how much longer are they going to talk for?" Kabuto said as he stood up. He walked to their room and slowly opened the door after knocking once. He heard their voices but they were sleeping. Kabuto mentally kicked himself in the head. They were having a complete conversation in their sleep (3). When he walked back into his room, Shikamaru gave him an odd look. "They sleep talk." was all Kabuto said before getting into his bed. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take his body over.

1-Since this is a military like organization, I am going to use military time for this fic.

2- When I was in high school, my chemistry teacher did this to me and I actually pissed myself in class, it was really embarrassing.

3- My brother and I do this if we are close enough for us to "hear" each other. My mom says we've done it our entire lives and it's creepy, she has it on video where we talked for almost two hours in our sleep without waking up once.

A/N: I am going to be skipping details in the lessons. I DO NOT RECOMMEND trying anything you read in this story; it is a fictional story after all. I have some knowledge on some things that will be mentioned but that does not mean that I am not going to make it hard for people to try to copy it. If you really want to know how to do these things, find someone who knows and see if you can get them to tell you. I will not release any further details then the basics.


	8. Duty Assignments

Naruto and Kiba woke to the sound of the alarm clock going off. As Naruto stepped out of his room, he noticed that no one was awake yet. "Come on; let's get a shower before everyone else wakes up." Naruto said. "Sure." was all Kiba said as he grabbed his cloths. They walked into the facilities room and got into separate shower stalls. As Naruto turned on the water, he heard Kankuro call something out. "Last stall's mine." Kankuro called as he got into the shower next to Naruto. "Damnit Kankie, why?" he heard Gaara whine before the sound of him plopping down on the plastic covered sofa could be heard. Naruto finished his shower before Kiba stepped out. He got his things together and called out "Stall 2 ready." Gaara got his things and went into the stall as Naruto went to his room and finished getting dressed. Within a few minutes, Kiba got out of his shower and went back to the room as well. As they got dressed, Naruto could hear Sai's and Asuma's voices in the common room. "I wonder why those two are here." Naruto said. "I don't know, perhaps someone is going to be assigned something to do with the control desk." Kiba said as he slipped on his shirt and walked out into the hallway.

After Naruto finished getting dressed, he too walked out into the common area. "Here are your new ID badges. When you go to your community duty assignment area, these will let you in." Asuma said. Naruto looked at his then at Kiba's. "Why is mine red and Kiba's green?" Naruto asked. "I'll explain those later." Asuma said. "So, Naruto, any popcorn recently." Sai said without any tone to give away his true intention. "No, I haven't." Naruto growled expecting an insult to flow from Sai's mouth. "Oh, I figured you would have had some." Sai said as he looked into a corner of the room.

As soon as Gaara and Shikamaru entered the room, Asuma started giving the assignments. "Gaara Subako, you'll be working in central supply. Kankuro Subako, you'll remain as a traffic controller in the processing facility. Kiba Inuzuka, you'll be floor 5 assistant secretary. Shikamaru Nara, You will be assigned to the floor five maintenance crew. Naruto Uzumaki, you'll be the floor 5 controllers assistant." Asuma said. Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled. They would both be behind the controller desk for working. "Looks like I'll be near Naruto." Kiba said. "What exactly will I be doing for the maintenance crew?" Shikamaru asked. "Assorted cleaning duties." Asuma said as he handed Shikamaru his work schedule. Shikamaru went pale before whining "Why Me?" "Why you? Because Kabuto recommended it. You see to have a very anal sense of organization and cleanliness. And he told me about the mushroom incident." Asuma said. "Ha, I always knew you were anal." Naruto said. "Well Naruto, you'll have Sai as your superior until you are done with the training, then you'll work closely with myself, Sai, and Shino, the other floor controller." Asuma said to Naruto. "Will I have to go to room 8 at all?" Gaara asked. "Yes, you'll have to stock there along with the other offices." Asuma said, Gaara went pale. "I don't think I'll be able to do this." he said before standing up and walking into his room. Kankuro followed him closely.

Kankuro looked and found Gaara sobbing on his bed. "Gaara, I know you have an aversion to that room, I do too. If you don't feel comfortable in there, I am sure someone else like Naruto or Kiba would gladly put the things away for you." Kankuro said behind his brother. Since the day that Kankuro was almost processed but survived, Gaara could never look at the hallway extending from behind the control desk the same way. "I know I can do this, all I need to do is face my fears." Gaara said, wiping a tear from his face. "That's the brother I know. Come on, I know they're worrying about you right now." Kankuro said as he lead his brother back out into the common room.

"You know, if you can't do the duties after a week, you can apply to be reassigned to another position within the facility." Asuma said. "See Gaara, if you can't handle it, you can do something else." Kabuto said to Gaara and Kankuro nodded. "You could have started out as a tarp remover like I did. That's a job I wish on no one." Kankuro said. "What do they do?" Gaara asked, Naruto and Kiba obviously wanted the answer as well. "They remove the tarps from the trucks that enter the processing plant. They are also responsible for grading material quality and directing them to the right dumping area." Asuma said. Gaara got a disgusting look on his face. "Ya, I'd rather stock supplies then do that." he said with disgust clearly evident in his voice.

Naruto and Sai walked out into the hallway and towards the control desk. "First, I am going to show you how to enter mission reports since we have a few teams out right now." Sai said as he opened the gate and lead Naruto into the area behind the counter. He opened a second gate with his ID card and Naruto was instantly shocked by what he saw. On the computer monitors were not only security cameras from the floor but also progress reports that were coming into the organization from the agents in the field. "If you see anything come across in red text, let me know. The only time anyone is permitted to use red text is if it is an urgent situation. If you see an operative number flashing blue on the mission profile screen, also let me know, that signifies an arrest. Only a pod master can reset it once it has been activated. The button is some times pressed on accident but there are times where the person is actually arrested." Sai said.

"Is it always this busy here?" Naruto asked as he took a seat in front of one of the flickering screens. "For the most part, the missions are over before twenty one hundred and the teams are back before midnight. But there is always someone here, no matter what time of the day it is. We not only handle the missions and progress reports but also the phone traffic for the floor. When someone calls here, they are asked which floor is the person they are trying to reach on, from the lobby, the call is sent to the control desk and from the control desk to the pod. If they are able to give the name of the person they are calling, it is sent to the person's cell phone." Sai said.

"Cool." Naruto said as he looked at the screen. "Sai, team 5-6 has completed their mission and are en route back." Naruto said as he saw the red text. "What color?" Sai asked. "Red." Naruto said, Sai picked up a radio and called out to the pod. "Pod 5-6, control." Sai said. "Control, pod 5-6." a voice came over the radio. "Pod 5-6, we got your update in red status, is there a problem?" Sai said. "Yes, we have a code 4 and will need medics waiting." the voice said. "ok, confirmed medics for a code 4, out." Sai said before typing this information into his terminal. "Sai, what is a code 4?" Naruto asked. "It's an injury, but not a severe one. Possibly a rolled ankle or something like that." Sai said as he looked at his screen. He looked at the team ID and his eyes widened. "Pod 5-2, you are showing a code blue, please confirm or deny." Sai said into the radio while sending the information to Asuma. "Control, code blue is negative, accidental activation." a voice said over the radio. "Ok, confirming code blue accidental activation, out." Sai said as be clicked on the team number and canceled the code.

Naruto noticed on his screen that one team, pod 5-6, showed green. "What does green mean?" Naruto said. "Click it, someone is transmitting a mission report." Sai said. "Pod 5-6, mission report received, medics are on standby at entrance 4-north, confirm?" Naruto said. Sai looked at him and smiled, Naruto was a quick learner at this. "Control, please verify your identity." the voice said. "What exactly am I?" Naruto asked. "Support controller." Sai said before turning back to his terminal. "Pod 5-6, this is support controller Uzumaki." Naruto said into his radio. "Confirmed and welcome to the team Naruto." the voice said. "How did he know my first name?" Naruto asked Sai. "Are you kidding me, since you KO'd that processing agent, everyone knows your name." Sai said.

"Control, this is Agent 5-2, requesting processing orders." a voice said over Naruto's radio. He looked over his screen and looked in the box that said "Processing orders". He let out a sigh of relief that there were no pods or names listed. "Agent 5-2, control shows no orders." Naruto said. "Control, please identify yourself." the person said. "Agent 5-2, support controller Uzumaki." Naruto said, Sai raised an eye brow. "Control, identity received, will be confirmed with master controller, welcome to the team Naruto." the person finished. "Who exactly was that?" Naruto asked. "That was Izumo." Sai said.

Before long, said person was standing at the desk. "Ah, support controller Uzumaki, clearance and ID please?" Izumo said. Naruto got out his ID card and handed it to him. "It seems you are a natural, being that this is your first day doing this." Izumo said handing Naruto his ID back. "Oh, Izumo. Asuma said next time you feel the need to relieve yourself, don't do it into the chute in room 8, someone was down there cleaning and got hit by it." Sai said, scratching that item off of the list. "Understood." Izumo said, Naruto looked as if he was going to laugh.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto was slumped over his terminal. "You know, the shift ends in a few, you can go if you want." Sai said. "Thanks." Naruto said in a tired tone. Naruto turned around and found Kiba standing with a smile. "It seems you forgot to pick up and sign the mission repots you received today." Kiba said as he set the stack of papers next to Naruto. Naruto got out a pen and started signing the forms. By the time he was done, it was time for both him and Kiba to quit for the day. It was Thursday so they had regular classes the next day and had the weekend off. "Finally, done. Sai, is there anything else I need to do with these before I leave?" Naruto asked, his eyes already starting to close from exhaustion. "No, I'll turn them in for you, but remember you'll have to do it next time and I'll show you where they go." Sai said before picking up the stack and walking into a back hallway.

As Naruto got up, Shino walked into the control desk area. "How were things today?" Shino asked Sai. "Good, no teams are still out, Naruto here is a quick learner and really helped out today. Other then that, nothing too major." Sai said as he stretched his back. "I guess you'll have the shift to yourself, if things pick up, call me." Sai said, Naruto's eyes widened. He had just got done spending 12 hours directing traffic and taking mission reports and Sai was volunteering for a second shift. "How hard is night shift?" Naruto asked. "Pretty slow, I mainly listen to music and work on school work when I am working it. Sai likes to play games with the other controllers, and I am sure you'll find something to keep yourself occupied." Shino said before logging into his terminal and putting on a head set.

Naruto staggered to his pod and opened the door. Kabuto looked at him and smiled. "I heard, normally it isn't as hard as it was today, the days controller for floor 8 called off so you were taking care of all the traffic for floor 5." Kabuto said with a smile that Naruto was able to do this. "You mean that Sai had a floor to himself as well?" Naruto asked, amazed that everything got done. "Ya, he did. Kiba will be back shortly and Shikamaru is taking a nap. Gaara is already on a mission for central supply and should be back soon." Kabuto finished. Naruto walked in and dropped himself on the couch. "Where did Gaara go?" Naruto asked. "He went to the airport, some supplies came in but weren't in early enough to be delivered by the delivery company so they went to pick it up." Kabuto said. "What did he have to pick up?" Naruto asked, noticing that Shikamaru was walking out of his bedroom. "Some paper, I think it was a pallet and a half." Kabuto said. "So, how was your shift?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. "So many damn recycling bins." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Well, at least it sounds like it was easy." Naruto said. "Ya, next time I have the sort belt." Shikamaru said with a shudder and Kabuto chuckled. "Just be sure to wear gloves." Kabuto offered as advice.

Naruto let out a sigh and yawned. "I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight and go to bed." Naruto said. "OK, I'll tell Kiba where you are when he gets here." Kabuto said. Naruto barely made it to his bedroom before passing out. He didn't hear Kiba come in, nor did he feel Kiba and Kabuto undress him and put him under the covers. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock above the bed, it read 03:57. Naruto looked to his side and saw the mess of hair on top of Kiba's head. He reached out a hand and laid it down on Kiba's shoulder, waking him a little. "You were sleeping with your cloths on when I got here, Kabuto and I undressed you." Kiba said after opening his eyes and noticing that his boyfriend was awake. "Thanks, did you guys save any dinner?" Naruto said. "Ya, it's in the common room." Kiba said as he got up with Naruto.

The two walked into the common room and found Kabuto sitting on the couch. "Ah, hunger woke you, didn't it Naruto?" Kabuto asked. "Yes, it did." Naruto said. "We saved you a few chili dogs, they are in the fridge." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded. "I think I'll save those for tomorrow night, I want a light snack for now." Naruto said as he walked out into the empty hallway. The lights were set so that every third light was on and the control desk stood out like a beacon at the end of the hall. Naruto walked up to the vending machines at the end of the hall by the control desk and got a breakfast burrito and a box of orange juice. "You know, it's very rare for anyone to be up this time of the night." Shino said from behind the desk. "Ya, I skipped dinner and wanted something lighter then chili dogs." Naruto said. "Ya, good choice." Shino said before going back to his duty.

He got back to the pod and warmed up his burrito. Kiba had already gone to bed and Kabuto was no where to be found, most likely in bed as well. After Naruto finished eating, he put the remains in the trash can and went back to his bed. He crawled in next to Kiba and accepted the slow embrace of sleep taking him.


	9. Testing Out Of Class

Kiba awoke to find Naruto back beside him. After a few minute, he shook Naruto's shoulder slightly. "Come on, time to get up." Kiba said softly into Naruto's ear. "dun wanna." Naruto moaned out while swatting his hand at Kiba's. Kiba sighed, knowing that Naruto was not only a hard sleeper but also the true definition of someone who isn't a morning person. "I guess I'll just have to torture you." Kiba said. Naruto rolled over, opened one eye and let out a heavy sigh. "You do and I'll return the favor." Naruto warned, thinking it was going to be something bad. Kiba leaned in close and pressed his lips against Naruto's. It took him a little to realize as to what was going on and Naruto pulled out an arm and pulled Kiba closer. Kiba licked at Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto granted entrance. The two of them moaned into the kiss as Naruto forced his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Kiba reached down and groped Naruto, making him pull Kiba into the kiss even tighter in the kiss to cover the sound of his pleasure filled moans. After a few more gropes and a few more minutes, the separated, completely awake. "I wish every alarm clock did that." Naruto said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "If that was the case, I am sure my pod would be down two members." Kabuto chuckled from the door. "Good display, I will give you that." he finished before walking away. "Shit, I think he saw the whole thing." Kiba said in a sigh. "It's fine, I read in the policies, the age of consent is 17." Naruto said, Kiba got a relieved look. "So, it's all sick humor?" Kiba asked. "Yes, it is." Naruto said, chuckling. "Bastard." Kiba said chuckling.

The two of them got ready for their classes and walked out into the common room. "Naruto, when are you going to eat your chili dogs?" Kabuto asked. "Tonight." Naruto said as he got his shoes on. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi walked in. "Good morning, the first thing we'll do is take a skills test, from there we'll know what you need to do." he said. "Why a skills test?" Shikamaru asked. "The skills test will let us know where exactly where to start everyone at." Kakashi said before leading them to the classroom. "Remember, as with your other classes, you are only shown the way once." he said as he opened a door and the four filed into the room. The four were lead to computers where they began their tests.

After three hours, Shikamaru was the first one to finish. He sat down and took a short nap before Kiba finished an hour later. Naruto finished shortly after Kiba did and Gaara finished last in the group. "Well, this is surprising. You guys have already pretty much tested out of these classes, I'll take the results back to Asuma and see what he says we should do. You can go back to your pod if you want to." Kakashi said. "Well, that doesn't surprise me much, we were only a few weeks away from graduating anyways." Naruto said. "Ya, that's true." Kiba said. The four walked out of their classroom and Asuma walked up to Naruto. "Sai is supposed to be on missions tonight, is there any way you can cover the night shift tonight?" he asked. "Ya, I think I can do it, can we have someone else back there with us?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at Naruto and slightly smiled. "I don't see why not, I am guessing you are talking about Kiba." Asuma said. "Correct, what time does the shift start?" Naruto asked. "It starts at nineteen hundred." Asuma said. "OK, I'll be there by eighteen thirty." Naruto said. "Good." was the last thing Asuma said before walking away. Naruto and Kiba went back to the pod where Kabuto met them. "Naruto, you're needed at the control desk." Kabuto said as they entered the door. "Ya, I know, I already bumped into Asuma, Kiba and I are going to take a nap." Naruto said as they walked to the bedroom.

Naruto stripped down to his boxers while Kiba was scratching himself. "Damn this rash." Kiba swore as he looked at the rash on the inside of his legs. "Wow, that's nasty." Naruto said looking at the rash. "Don't worry, it's only an allergic reaction to something on the new boxers." Kiba said. "Naruto, Kiba, you guys have tested out of the general edcatio" Kabuto said as he walked in and saw Kiba sitting on the bed nude. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked. Kiba sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, not really, just getting ready for our nap." Naruto said. "Oh, okay, well, you guys have successfully tested out of the general education program. So you only have to worry about your arts classes." Kabuto said, placing the reports on the computer desk before walking out. Just before leaving, he turned back around and gave the two boys a perverted look. "Remember, the worm needs his rain coat before going into the soil." he said, laughing. Naruto picked up a shoe and threw it at him, it hit the door and fell to the floor. Kiba was laughing and Naruto was chuckling. Sure enough, the pod was beginning to act more like family. "You know, going commando sounds like a good idea." Naruto said before shedding his own boxers.

The two got into bed and Kiba kept brushing his finger against Naruto's hole. "Please stop, I have to work tonight, and so do you." Naruto said, gasping for breath as Kiba slowly slid it in. "God, Kiba, please stop." Naruto said. "Fine, I'll stop, for now." Kiba said before he rolled to face Naruto. "Can't we have a little fun?" Kiba asked in a pleading tone. "As much as I would like to, I am going to need my sleep for tonight. There are going to be three pods out on special missions and I am going to need my rest." Naruto said. Kiba got a hurt look and faked a soft cry. "Plus we have all weekend to mess around if you want to." Naruto finished, Kiba looked at him, smiled and draped his arm around Naruto. Naruto and Kiba slowly drifted off to sleep.

At dinner time, Kabuto came in and woke Kiba and Naruto. "Come on guys, dinner then work." he said. "Okay, um up." Naruto said. Kiba about jumped out of bed and was dressed before Naruto had removed himself from the bed. "Naruto, you really aren't a morning person, aren't you?" Kabuto said chuckling. "I would say he is a perfect example for someone who wants to see someone who isn't a morning person." Kiba said. Naruto slowly got up into the bed Shino walked in. "It looks like it'll be the three of us tonight. I guess having Kiba will help. We have a lot going on tonight, I'll give you the details when we relieve Asuma." Shino said. "You mean Asuma has been working the desk?" Naruto asked, this time fully awake. "Yup." was all Shino said before walking out of the room

Naruto and Kiba went to dinner and came back to their pod. It was only eighteen hundred and Naruto still had half an hour and decided to watch some TV. He turned on the news and there was story involving increased surveillance on three political offices and about how it was thought that Akatsuki was going to strike these three buildings. Naruto knew differently, it was all a ploy to get the police occupied with something on the other side of the city while they did their thing elsewhere. An old fashioned tactic that worked without any problems many times before. After a few minutes, Naruto and Kiba left to go to the control desk. "Ah, I see you two are here early, clock in and take a terminal, Shino will be here shortly." Asuma said as he logged off his terminal. Naruto logged in and pulled up the activity log. Kiba's eyes instantly went wide at how fast things were moving on the screen. Naruto clicked the filter button and it slowed down to a trickle.

After watching the screen a while, Kiba got dizzy with the text moving up the screen. He looked at Naruto and finally noticed why he was so tired after his first day. Kotetsu walked up to the desk and Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, you're working tonight. Well, I need my assignments." he said. Naruto looked down at the screen and shook his head. "You're to go to room 8 and process yourself." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone. "I highly doubt that." Kotetsu said laughing a little. "You two are to accompany pod 5-1 to target A." Naruto said as he printed the orders. Kiba got them for Naruto and brought them to him. "I knew that we were doing a blitz tonight but didn't think they would staff up here like this." Izumo said as he came up behind Kotetsu and gave him an instant hickey. "Guys, give me a break." Naruto sighed. "Sure, where?" Izumo said. Kiba was about to jump over the desk until Naruto put his hand on his lap. "We're only joking." Naruto said, calming Kiba down. "At least Naruto can control his boyfriend." Izumo said to Kotetsu in a mocking tone. "Go fuck yourself." Kotetsu growled. "You know I could." Izumo said in a playful tone. "Okay guys, that's a little too much info, leave." Naruto said. The two walked off, leaving Kiba in shock. "That was just weird." Kiba said as he shook his head. "Don't worry, it get's worse later on in the night." Shino said, scaring Kiba. "Ya, Kankuro sleepwalks, I remember you telling me that once." Naruto said. "Not just that, but the pods aren't exactly sound proof so you hear pretty much everything once the lights go off." Shino said, sitting at a terminal and logging in.

It was getting close to twenty three hundred and Naruto's terminal had a red message go across it. "Pod 5-1, status code red, please give details." Naruto said. "We're en route with one code 3, please have medics on stand by." the voice said. "Confirmed, a code three. Elevator bay 4 will be opened with direct to medical unit. EMS dispatch will be ready." Naruto said as he clicked on the message and looked at it. "Pod 5-1, remove garbs and proceed directly to hospital, authorization permitted." Naruto said. "Control, understood, en route to Konoha general with one." the voice said. "Kiba, please tell Asuma we had a code 3 and take this to the admin pod." Naruto sighed as he pressed the print button. "That was good handling, Naruto." Shino said.

Kiba got the paperwork and went to the administrative pod. As he was coming back, Asuma was following him. "I guess this'll only get worse." he said as he took a seat. Naruto looked at his screen and smiled. "I'll go and tell the medics they were redirected." Kiba said as he walked towards the elevator. "Time for lockdown guys." Naruto said as he clicked an icon on his terminal that was flashing. Kiba exited the elevator and watched as the lights started turning off in an order that made it look like the lights were leading to the control desk. "All floors, lockdown complete on 5." Naruto said into his headset. After a few minutes of silence, there was a sound like something growling coming through the halls. "What the hell is that?" Kiba asked. "The processing grinder in the basement, it goes into a self cleaning cycle every night." Shino said. "And because of how close we are to room number 8, we hear it clearly." Naruto finished. "How close are we?" Kiba asked. "It's the second door on the right." Asuma said. Kiba looked down the hallway and shuddered. "Has it ever been used?" Kiba asked as the growling sound faded into silence. "Once." was all Shino said.

After a few hours, Asuma went back to his pod. Naruto and Kiba were sitting behind the desk and Shino was off doing a walk through of the classroom wing. Naruto looked down the hallway and saw the door to his pod open. Sure enough, almost as if on a timer, Kankuro walked out in only his boxers. "Shino, he's in the hallway." Naruto said into his headset. Shino walked around the corner and went up to Kankuro. "Kankie, go back to bed." Shino said in a tone like Gaara. Kiba was holding back a laugh and Naruto was snickering. "I thought I said not to use that name." Kankuro mumbled out before bringing his foot right up between Shino's legs. Shino fell to the floor with a thud and Kiba started laughing the hardest he had laughed in his life. This was truly priceless, seeing someone get kicked in the balls was one thing; but seeing someone getting kicked in the balls by someone sleep walking was another story. As Kankuro walked back into the pod, Naruto ran to help Shino off the floor. Kiba sat there and laughed until something caught his attention on Naruto's screen. "Naruto, a pod is flashing blue." Kiba called down the hallway. "Shit." Naruto and Shino about screamed.

Naruto got to his terminal and sure enough, someone was flashing blue. "Pod 5-9, showing code blue, please confirm." Naruto said. "Control, code blue is confirmed, extraction in progress." the voice said. Screaming could be heard in the background and Shino got a sick look. "I really hope it isn't as it sounds." Kiba said in a sad tone. "Pod 5-9, confirm status of extraction." Naruto said into his radio. "Extraction successful, molie pill was administered, en route back with a code 1." the voice said. "Confirmed, code one, medics on stand by." Naruto said as Shino sent out the order for the medics to be ready in the basement with the reversal agent. "Pod 5-9, please release identity." Shino said into his radio. "Control, identity was last of Ninpo, first of Sai ." the voice said. Naruto let out a sigh before keying his radio. "Identity confirmed. Member placed on medical leave." Naruto said before entering the information into his computer terminal. Naruto turned away from his terminal and wiped the tear that was poised to release itself from his eye. "Naruto, I know he was your first and he'll be okay when he gets back." Kiba said in a soothing tone. "No, he won't. They were in the university district which is at least an hour drive from here without the stop lights." Naruto said.

Just as the clock was approaching three, the medics stopped by and gave Naruto a report. "Sai is going to be fine, it turns out that he was forced to spit out the pill before it had a chance to dissolve completely." Sakura said as she handed Naruto his folder. "Thank you Sakura. If anything else happens, let us know, okay?" Naruto asked. "Sure thing." she said before walking to the elevator. Naruto got an evil grin and as the elevator door closed, he hovered his mouse over an icon of the elevator on the floor plan. About ten seconds later, he clicked and the elevator could be heard coming to a stop. The red phone behind the desk rang and Kiba answered it. "5 Control." he said. "Kiba, could you tell Naruto to turn off the emergency lock on the elevator." Sakura said. "I will." Kiba said before hanging up the phone and laughing his ass off. Naruto clicked the elevator icon and it could be heard going again. "That was just priceless and original." Shino said. "Shall we mess with 8?" he said before selecting floor 8 from the controls. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked. "Just watch this." Shino said. Naruto switched to security cameras from floor 8 and watched all the doors open. "Are you going to use the fire lock down?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Yes." Shino said as he pressed the fire lockdown icon on his terminal. The sound of the doors closing could be heard through the microphones on the security cameras. Kiba started laughing until he saw a message come across Naruto's screen. The message read "F8: Control 5, enjoy this, we saw your little trick." Kiba looked as nothing was happening until the entire floor went black. "Only when the sun raises will the light return." a message on the terminal screen said. Kiba and Naruto looked at Shino who turned on the emergency lights. "This is how we keep ourselves occupied at night. We can pretty much do anything except turning off the control center." Shino said as he opened a screen and typed in some command codes. The lights flickered back on and he smiled before typing in a message on his terminal. "Control 8, look, we have light back but the moon is still out." the message said.

Just before Shino got a chance to do anything, the terminals went black and the lights completely went out. Shino walked over to the phone and dialed a number. "Central control, this is 5 control, everything went out, is this a blackout?" Shino asked. Just as soon as that phrase left his mouth the terminals came back on. "Please send my respects to who ever did this and wish them the best in the afterlife." Shino said before ending the call. "Someone from 8 turned off the control center. That is a processing eligible offense that they don't hold back on. If you imagine the floor as a body, the brain would be the control center and the pods as the fingers. If the brain was lost, there would be no input going to the fingers nor would there be any feedback from the fingers." Shino said. "Makes sense." Naruto said. "You mean they'd process someone for doing that?" Kiba asked. "They would because if something happened to a pod in the field, they have no way to let us know what happened. If there was a phone call they would only get a dial tone back. The control desk controls everything on the floor from the phones to the lights." Shino said.

It was getting closer to quitting time, oh seven hundred in the morning. "Time to bring things back to life." Naruto said as he clicked on the lock down button. The lights on the hall turned on and the sound of doors unlocking in the classroom wing could be heard. "Um, Naruto, it's Saturday, remember?" Shino said. "Oh, right." Naruto said as he started clicking the individual classrooms to lock the doors again. Kabuto walked up to the pod and gave Naruto a smile. "You guys can go back, I'm going to be up here today." Kabuto said as he entered behind the door. "You mean pod masters are trained for the control desk too?" Naruto asked. "They all are, that way if there is a problem like what came up last night happens it can be covered." Shino said before logging off. "Time to fuck with Neji." Shino said before walking off. "Damn, he's so open." Kiba said. "Not really, he meant mind games. Neji is one of the few straight ones here. He came after a group of people attacked and almost killed his cousin Hinata for being a lesbian." Naruto said. Kiba shook his head and logged off the terminal he had been on.

As they walked into the pod, Kiba looked at Naruto with a smirk. "I think I know how to return the favor without it being too hard on you." Kiba said. "Sounds good." Naruto said in his sleepy tone, not even knowing what Kiba was planning. The two of them got to the bedroom and as Naruto started stripping down, Kiba came up behind him. "I have a way to make you relax." Kiba said as he helped Naruto get his pants off. As Naruto laid down on the bed, he felt something brush his cock. He looked down and moaned at the feeling of Kiba groping is unclothed member. "Kiba, remember, please." Naruto moaned out as Kiba gave the cock a rough stroke. "Don't worry, we won't need that." Kiba said as he licked the slit on the top of Naruto's dick. Naruto moaned and wanted the heat on his cock again, but Kiba had other ideas. Using his arms, Kiba pinned down Naruto, effectively stopping Naruto from thrusting up. Kiba lowered his head and breathed out onto Naruto's cock before taking the head into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sai was never this good and he couldn't imagine that Kiba would have been this good. He felt Kiba's tongue brush against his sensitive head, spreading the pre-cum that was surely leaking by now. Kiba sucked hard, making Naruto scream. "Oh, FUCK!" Naruto screamed loud enough to be heard through out the floor.

Kabuto heard this and smirked. Asuma looked at Kabuto and smiled. "Seems like Kiba and Naruto are relaxing." he said before looking back down at his terminal. He selected the pod and went to turn on the camera for room 2, but all he got was a blurred view. "Damnit, they found it." Asuma said. "You think they wouldn't find the camera?" Kabuto said. "I was really hoping that Naruto was relaxed enough to trust us." Asuma said. "Naruto has had a rough life, I am sure he'll turn. Besides, they are both too tired for anything to happen other then oral." Kabuto said. Asuma looked and nodded. Naruto and Kiba did look like they were going to pass out when he last left them at the control desk.

Naruto opened one eye and grunted as Kiba continued to do his best to make Naruto come. Naruto was trying his best to hold back until Kiba did the unimaginable. He slid one finger into his ass and pressed against his prostrate with a vibrator on the tip of his finger. "God, Kiba, I'm COMING!" Naruto screamed as he filled Kiba's mouth with his creamy load. Kiba started swallowing and enjoyed the flavor that was uniquely Naruto. As he finished swallowing the last few drops, he noticed that Naruto had already fallen asleep. He crawled up beside his now sleeping boyfriend and pulled the covers over. Naruto reached out a single arm and pulled Kiba close. "That was amazing. Thanks, I really needed that." Naruto said in a sleepy tone with one eye open before closing it and falling back into his restful slumber. Kiba took a deep breath and could still smell the love they made. The smell permeated the room like the fragrance of a thousand roses. The smell was uniquely Naruto's and Kiba's. Sweat, semen, the combination of Naruto's deodorant and Kiba's cologne were strong in the room. Kiba looked to his side, to the sleeping Naruto. His face looked more relaxed then he had ever seen it before. Kiba closed his eyes one last time and was met by the restful bliss that he was sure his lover was feeling beside him.


	10. Impact

Naruto woke and smelt something that made his nose want to crawl into his face, he looked out his window and noticed the steam being released from the stacks of the processing plant. He looked towards the calendar and was blocked by two eyes with only slits in them. "Oh, 'morning love." Naruto said as he pushed Kiba's head to the side so Naruto could see the date. It was Saturday, making Naruto smile. "I wonder if Kabuto would let us go to the park today, it looks like it's going to be nice and I have a few books I want to read." Naruto said. "No, no going to the park, but you can go to the rooftop garden if you want to." Kabuto called out from the hallway, standing next to an obviously open door. "Shikamaru left your door open so it wasn't me." Kabuto ended, looking at how pissed Naruto looked because the door was open. "That sounds like it would be nice." Naruto said, Kiba nodded his head in agreement. Fresh air was something that he could really use. "So I take it Shikamaru is cleaning?" Naruto said. "He is. I'll show you guys how to get to the garden." Kabuto said as Kiba got out of bed. Naruto slid his legs over, exposing himself. "Nice package." Kabuto said. Kiba growled and Naruto blushed.

Naruto got dressed and met Kiba in the common room. Kabuto lead them to the elevator and pressed the top floor button. "You'll have to use the fire stairs to get there from here. They leave the door unlocked at all times and there is no alarms on it." Kabuto said as he showed Naruto and Kiba the door to the fire stairs. As Naruto opened the door, he looked across a scene that amazed him. There were small trees growing from the roof and everything was covered in green grass. "This is beautiful." Kiba said in a silent tone. "Ya, it is." Naruto said as he looked across the roof and saw Sai sitting on a bench. Naruto walked up to an open bench and sat down. He opened his book and started reading. "What's that?" Kiba asked. "A condensed version of the Pali Canon." Naruto said. "Oh." Kiba said as he laid down on the grass, smiling at the smell of the grass under him. The two heard the door to the fire stairs open and Shikamaru walked out. "Kabuto told me to get some sun and showed me how to get here." he said as he laid down next to Kiba. Kiba looked over at Shikamaru and smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it." Kiba said. "It has, I didn't think I could cloud watch again while I was here." Shikamaru said as he turned his attention to the sky above him. There were plenty of clouds in the sky on this day and Naruto could tell they were in for some sort of a storm that evening.

Naruto looked behind him and smiled. Kiba and Shikamaru were laying in the grass, looking at the sky, muttering what each shape looked like to them. He got off his bench and put the book in a pocket on his cargo pants. As he got up, he noticed there were more then just him and the others there. He could see Itichi walking with Kisame down a path. He had remembered that the two were dating and he shook his head. Compared to Kisame, Itichi was short, but Kisame was at least 7 feet tall; and with Itichi being around 6 foot, there was a noticeable difference between the two. He took a deep breath, the air seemed so clean even though they were in an industrial area. Naruto laid down next to Kiba and placed an arm on him. Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled, returning the action and placed an arm on Naruto's chest. The three laid there and watched the clouds pass. Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a restful slumber that he wasn't expecting.

Naruto awoke to see a grey sky above him and he could hear the distant rumble of thunder. He looked around and could see it was about to rain and from the roof of the high rise building he could see an occasional lightening flash in the distance. "Naruto, come on, there is a storm coming." Itichi yelled from the door. Naruto got up and ran towards the door just as it started pouring down rain. The lights were flickering and they could almost feel the electricity in the air. When Naruto reached his pod, the TV was already on a news channel. Naruto looked at the screen and was amazed at what he saw. They were switching between sky cams and were showing different parts of the city. What really caught Naruto's attention were the two scrolling banners on the bottom of the screen. One was in yellow, the other was in red. Naruto looked down as the one in red began to cycle through again. His eyes widened at what he was reading. "There's a tornado warning?" Naruto said in disbelief. He looked at the other one, it was a severe thunderstorm warning. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and smiled. "You know, the cafeteria has a glass wall and we can get a good view from there." Kiba said, as if reading Shikamaru's mind. "No, no one is leaving the pod. The entire building is now in lockdown." Kabuto said as he walked into the room. "Why?" the three asked at the same time. "Because, the rotation that caused them to issue the tornado warning is near here. If it were to touch down it could cause massive damage." Kabuto said as the lights flickered then went out. "OK, let's get into the facilities room. Kiba bring the TV, there is an emergency outlet in there." Kabuto said. "Naruto, go to the control desk and let them know we are going into storm mode." he ordered. Naruto went to open the door but there was an audible click sound. "Attention all students, visitors, and staff. Due to the tornado warning and the tornado sighting in the area, we are placing the building in complete lockdown, please remain calm and remain in your rooms." a voice said through the announcement system.

As they got into the facilities room, Naruto could swear he could feel the building swaying. "If the building is hit, we'll be fine, won't we?" Naruto asked in a scared tone. "We should be." Kabuto said as he plugged in the TV. The picture came back on and it indeed showed the tornado making it's way through the city. The thing that scared Naruto the most though was the fact that the building he was in was being shown on the news. "The tornado is passing about 6 blocks south of the Day Break Educational Tower. It seems that it is going to only pass through a small sliver of the city." the reporter said. "That's a little close." Kabuto said as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. "OK guys, hang on, this is going to get bad." Kabuto said as he ushered the six of them towards the shower stalls. They got into the stalls and were able to communicate through the vents in the bottom of the stalls.

After what felt like for ever, the fire alarm started going off. "What do we do?" Kiba asked. "We wait, that's all we can do." Kabuto said. Just as suddenly as they came on, the fire alarms stopped and the lights came back on. "All clear, building all clear." a familiar voice said into the intercom. Kabuto got up and walked out into the hallway. There was fabric and trash all over the pod. He went into the sleeping quarters hallway to find every door blown open, he looked into room two and noticed the windows were blow out. "Shit, this isn't good. Naruto, go get Asuma." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded his head and went to open the door to the hallway. The light weight tiles and lights that made up the dropped ceiling in the hallway were on the ground. As Naruto got closer to the control desk, he looked down the cafeteria wing and noticed every window had been blown out and the room was a disaster. "Naruto, return to your pod." a voice said from behind him. He looked and was met by a chest, he looked higher and was looking into the yellow shark like eyes of Kisame. "We are already starting damage assessment and it could be dangerous for you to be out." Kisame said in a caring tone. "Kisame, we need Naruto out here, he can direct traffic when the cleaning equipment gets up here." Itichi said from behind the pale blue skinned man. "But" Kisame was starting before Itichi cut him off. "Either do as I say or no action for a week." Itichi said, practically grabbing Kisame's balls and squeezing them. "Fine." Kisame said in a sigh before walking to the stairs. "I guess I'll see how things are going on my floor now." Kisame said before closing the door.

"Wow, talk about whipped." Naruto muttered under his breath. "What did you say?" Itachi said in a loud tone. "I said I think the curtains ripped." Naruto said, hoping to cover for himself. "No you didn't. And don't think I don't know about to and Inuzuka." Itachi said with a smile. Naruto only shot Itachi a half hearted glare before picking up and broom and starting to sweep the trash that was on the floor towards the trash compactor. When Naruto got there with his pile, he noticed that the wall had swung open and that Shikamaru was standing there. "Please wait one second." Shikamaru said as he ran a magnet on a pole trough the pile. It came out with noting on it and he motioned for Naruto to push the pile in. Just as Naruto pushed his pile in, more trash from higher floors came down. The gust of air from it passing pushed Naruto's hair back and made Shikamaru laugh at the look on Naruto's face. "That's odd, was there damage on all floors?" Naruto asked. "Ya, the west arm got tagged by debris from the tornado so everyone is going to be eating in their pods until the windows are replaced." Shikamaru said as he looked around and motioned for Naruto to move. A mini bobcat dozer with a full load of trash came in and dumped it into the chute.

Naruto went back to his pod and started helping Kabuto pick things up. Just as Naruto was walking into his room, he was met once again by the slits of Kiba's eyes. "Well, what's the damage?" Naruto asked in a calm tone as he looked over Kiba's shoulder to the blown out windows. "Nothing too major, just the bed sheets were blown around and there was glass everywhere, that's all." Kiba said, almost as if he expected worse damage then what he had seen. "The hallway is a disaster, the ceiling and lights collapsed. They aren't letting that many people out of the pods." Naruto said as Itachi walked into the room with a stern look. "Naruto, you're needed in the control desk, the equipment is here and Shikamaru is going to have a lot of trash to deal with soon. The other pods are already piling the trash outside of their doors." he said. "Understood. When are they going to replace the windows?" Naruto asked. "The window crew are already here with the replacement glass, all we need to do is to focus on getting the floors cleaned up." Itachi finished. Naruto and Itachi heard a thud sound followed by someone grumbling. He smiled when he saw Kisame walk into the room rubbing his head complaining about how the door frames were too short.

"They need to raise these doors." Kisame said as he walked into the room, ducking so he wouldn't hit his head again. Kiba looked at Kisame and shook his head. "Aren't you the guy who left the military in protest of the don't ask don't tell program?" Kiba asked. "I am, why?" Kisame asked in a dangerously low one. "Oh, nothing, just thought you looked familiar." Kiba said. "Oh, ok." Kisame said and Itachi shot him a glare. "Just because he's an Inuzuka doesn't mean he's a threat." Itachi said in an angered tone. "I still think he is." Kisame said in a low tone, pissing Naruto off. "If anyone's a threat here, it's me, got it fish face?" Naruto said as he pulled Kisame down by the collar of his shirt. Itachi laughed and Kiba was physically shaking. Kisame was taken by surprise and smiled. "I see, I can understand why they want you as a first wave agent." Kisame said as Naruto released his shirt and looked him directly in the eyes. Itachi and Kisame walked out of the room and Kiba let out a sigh. Kabuto walked into the room and struck Naruto on the top of the head. "You've got some guts, I'll give you that." he said as he walked over to the area where the window used to be. As he was brushing off the sill, a man came in and motioned for him to move. Within a few minutes, the window was in place and the room was sealed again.

Naruto walked out into the main hallway and was sent into the cafeteria. The windows were almost completely replaced and the floors were already clean. He walked back to the trash chute and noticed Shikamaru standing by the door still. "How are things going?" Naruto asked as he took some notes on a clip board he picked up from the control desk. "Good, they are changing out the container, once they are done with that, floor 9 is going to release everything they have and they'll be done with clean-up." Shikamaru said. "Good, they are already replacing the windows in the pods and the wings so I guess everything will be back to normal." Naruto said before turning and finding Izumo standing behind him with a bag of trash. "Sorry, please put that in the pile behind you." Shikamaru said. Izumo rolled his eyes and threw the bag onto the pile next to the wall.

Naruto looked at the panel next to Shikamaru and noticed the green light. "Hey Shika, step back." Naruto said. Shikamaru took Naruto's advice and took a step back. Just as he got a safe distance from the compactor chute the trash from floor 9 came down. Shikamaru watched as a part of a window frame struck where he had been standing, cracking the tile. "Thanks Naruto, that would have hurt." Shikamaru said. "And it would have probably pulled you in with it. Naruto, you're needed back at the control desk with your progress report." Asuma said. "I'll be right there." Naruto said before walking off.

As Naruto got to the control desk, he noticed that Sai was there. "Welcome back Sai." Naruto said as he pulled Sai into a tight hug. "Thanks, I didn't think I would see this place again." Sai said as he returned his hug. "Here are the progress reports from the pod wing." Naruto said as he handed Sai the papers. "Very good. Well done, Naruto. How are things with you and Kiba?" Sai said. Naruto came behind the desk and took a seat. "Things are good, I mean how else would they be?" Naruto asked. "That's good to hear. You know, those molie pills really taste like shit." Sai laughed as he started entering the data into the computers. "I bet they do, the processing agent smells bad enough, I couldn't imagine having it in your mouth." Naruto said as he reclined back. "My feet really hurt." Naruto said as he took his shoe off. He looked down and found his sock to be completely red. "Naruto, is everything okay?" Sai asked. "I don't think so." was all Naruto said before he passed out, hitting his head on the counter. Sai looked out into the hallway and saw the bloody footprints following where Naruto was standing to the desk. "Shit." Sai muttered as he pressed his code orange button. The medics were on scene in a matter of seconds to find Naruto already regaining his consciousness. "What is his condition?" Kiba asked as he saw the medics carrying Naruto towards the elevator. "He stepped on a nail and suffered some blood loss. We'll work on him and he should be back to his pod by the end of the evening." Sakura said to reassure Kiba.

Kiba had told Sakura about the dream Naruto had and she was dead set on not letting that dream come true, she had the same dream when she came and wasn't happy that it was happening to another person. As Sakura and the other medics got to work on Naruto, he looked around the medical wing. The windows were already replaced and the floors were completely cleaned off. He felt a harsh sting in his foot and looked down to find them removing pieces of glass and other materials from his foot. "Naruto, they are done replacing the windows and the beds are already cleaned off." Kabuto said as he walked into the door to see how Naruto was doing.

Naruto could only look up at Kabuto with a weak smile before passing out again. When he opened his eye, he was no longer in the hospital wing but much rather in bed back at his pod. He felt something move beside him and looked to his right to find Kiba moving in his sleep. He extended an arm towards Kiba, who rolled over and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "Glad to see you're awake." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto into his chest. Naruto let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to embrace him in it's warm blanket of restful nothingness.


	11. Some Things Must Come To An End

Naruto woke up to see movement along the wall behind the bed. He turned around and noticed a guy sealing the window the rest of the way. He climbed over Kiba, who was still sleeping, and got dressed. As he walked into the common area, he noticed Kabuto sitting on the couch. "Good morning." Naruto said. "Oh, good morning, it's just the two of us awake right now and the pods are in lock down. They are redoing the ceiling in the hallway." Kabuto said. Naruto took a seat beside Kabuto and within a few minutes, Kiba walked out of the bedroom. "G'morning Love!" Naruto called out, making Kabuto laugh. "Oh, g'morning back to you. When did you get up?" Kiba asked. "About half an hour before you." Naruto said. "That's a first." Kabuto said. "That is." Kiba agreed with Kabuto before walking into the facilities room. It was Sunday which meant that they had the entire day to do nothing they didn't want to.

"Kiba, want to go up to the garden again today?" Naruto asked as Kiba walked out of the facilities room. "If it's open, sure, it seems like the weather is going to be nice today." Kiba said. "The garden is open but they haven't replaced the fence so watch were you are walking up there." Kabuto said. Naruto and Kiba turned to go out the door and noticed it was locked. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "They are rehanging the ceiling." Kabuto said. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to sit on the couch. "They should be done by noon. At the same time they are working on the fence on the roof so people won't fall off." Kabuto said. The door clicked and Naruto went to open it. He opened the door and noticed Itachi blocking his view. There were sparks falling from the ceiling behind him as he stepped into the hallway. "Hey Tachi." Naruto said. Kabuto rolled his eyes at Naruto's lack of respect for the floor commander but at the same time chuckled. He was starting to act like the other pod masters. "Until you can be called a master, don't call me that." Itachi said in a lecturing tone. "Fine, Floor Commander Itachi." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "That's better. Anyways, has anyone seen Kisame. He's been wandering around checking on the repairs for me." Itachi said. "No, I haven't seen him anywhere." Kabuto said. With that, Itachi walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

Kiba sat down next to Naruto and looked at the TV with a smirk. The news was on and it showed how every building was damaged but the building they were in looked like nothing happened to it at all. "I guess we bounce back quickly." Naruto stated before getting up and walking to the door. He opened it and noticed the ceiling frames were back up and they were just placing the panels. "I guess the hallway is open again, let's go." Naruto said as he walked into the hallway. Kiba followed him closely as they went to the fire stairs and went to the top floor. They opened the door and found the rooftop garden was still in the same condition as it was before. The two went outside and laid down on the grass and didn't even realize that they had fallen asleep under the sun.

Kibas eyes fluttered open and he noticed that the sky was dark. "Naruto, wake up." Kiba said as he lightly shook his blond. "Okay, um-up." Naruto said in a groggy tone. "When did it get so dark?" Naruto asked when he finally opened his eyes. "We fell asleep." Kiba said as he stood up and brushed the grass off his back. Naruto did the same before following him back into the building.

Naruto and Kiba walked into their pod and were greeted by strange looks. "What, we fell asleep." was all Naruto said before the others smiled. "I can tell." Shikamaru said before they walked out into the hallway to dinner. "You guys are going to be taking double classes on Monday and Friday for the arts now." Kabuto said, the others nodded and Kankuro looked at Gaara and smirked. The meal went without any problems and they all retired to bed.

The next morning started like any other Monday. Kiba and Naruto were first up and into the showers leaving the others to have to wait. After they were done, they got dressed and waited for the others to be done with getting ready then left for classes as a pod. They entered the room and Yamato noticed Naruto and smiled, it seemed that today was going to be something else.

"Okay, we are going to review last Fridays lessons and then move on to this weeks topic, positions." Yamato said, suddenly, Kiba started laughing. "I am sure that Naruto knows a few." Kiba blurted out in his laughter to only get hit over the head by a fuming blond behind him. "What?" Kiba asked after he calmed down and looked around. Not only did Naruto look pissed, but the others were blushing and Yamato looked just as pissed as Naruto. "Fuck." Kiba muttered. "Kiba, this is a serious topic. If one person is in the wrong place in a mission it could result in failure and a friend being processed." Yamato said in a flat tone. "Kiba, don't even think about saying anything like that again." Naruto said in a lecturing tone. Yamato looked at the two and smiled, knowing that Naruto was putting Kiba in his place. He continued to smile until he heard a loud sound that snapped him out of his musing. "Damnit Kiba! Didn't anyone fucking tell you it isn't polite to fucking fart in a damn classroom full of people who you'll be fucking working around you dip shit." Shikamaru said as Naruto opened a window and Gaara and the others were looking at the three with different looks. Yamato couldn't believe the string of language that seemed to effortlessly flow from Shikamaru's mouth. "Okay class, settle down or you all fail today." Yamato said in a creepy tone, making everyone stop. "Ah, that's much better, pod 5-4, I want to see each of you after class today." Yamato said, making the four gulp.

The lesson continued on until they went into the inverse triangle position. Naruto looked at the board and giggled a little. "Mr. Uzumaki, please." Yamato said from the front of the class. Naruto looked up at his instructor and waved his hand. "I'm sorry, it's just that if you look at the positioning, there are two position points missing and there is a large possibility of the front being captured. When was the last time this was successfully used?" Naruto asked. "It has yet to be used successfully" Yamato said. "So, why even teach it?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm only following the lesson plan set by the master commander for this division." Yamato said as he moved on to the next formation. As the class came to an end, Yamato called the four to a small room connected to the class. They walked in to find Kankuro and Kabuto sitting in chairs with Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu standing, leaning against the wall. "I wanted to have the entire pod ready for this, and it seems that we will be able to get you through the operations classes faster then first thought. Because of this, and the knowledge you all already have, I am going make each and every one of you first wave agents." Asuma said with a grin. Naruto and Kiba grinned at each other, they wouldn't be split apart. Gaara and Shikamaru also looked at each other like they were going to die. "Any objections to this ruling?" Kotetsu asked as he tapped the screen of his tablet computer. "No." the four replied in unison. Kabuto smiled. He would be their pod leader through all of their career here. Kankuro had been a first wave agent for a few years now and this meant that the entire pod would remain as it is for a while.

The six walked into the pod and went into their respective sleeping rooms to get ready for dinner. Kiba and Naruto were secretly making out in their room, hoping not to be walked in on. "Oh, Kiba." Naruto moaned when Kiba groped him. Suddenly they felt a feeling like someone watching. Naruto looked to the door to find Kankuro with a grin in place. "Come on you two, it's time for dinner." he said before turning to walk off, revealing a massive hickey that wasn't there in the class room. Naruto and Kiba giggled at who could have given it to him.

As they were walking to the dinning area, Kiba looked over and noticed that Kankuro also had a hickey on his neck. "Wow, who did that?" Kiba asked without even thinking about it. "Kabuto." was all Kankuro got out. Kiba about fell on his face, both from the tone of Kankuro's voice and the mental image of what they must of missed when they were in class. "I can read your mind, you know, and that image is far from the real thing." Kankuro said, addressing the strange look on Kiba's face. Naruto turned back to see the look on Kiba's face and grinned. "Don't worry, if we need to, we can show them who is louder in bed tonight." Naruto said with a grin, making Kabuto shoot him a dirty look, Kiba lick his lips, and Kotetsu look at him and smile. "That'll be good of you to do that, I haven't gotten to give anyone the needle in a while." Kotetsu said before he saw his vision go black.

Kabuto turned around just as Naruto's fist made contact with Kotetsu's face. "Naruto, go back to the pod, I'll bring your dinner to you. Don't go anywhere else, and I mean it." Kabuto said. Naruto hung his head and turned back to walk towards the pod. On the way, Naruto was slowly and silently preparing himself for what he felt was necessary. He was planning his own demise, his own end, his death. He had been in deep depression for weeks since before he became a member. He had had no contact with his uncle for the entire time and didn't like being disconnected from his family like this. He missed his uncle Iruka, his aunt Tsunade, and most of all, he wanted to see his parents. He desperately wanted to be with them and felt his time had come.

As he walked into the pod, opened his bedroom door with the belief he was going to cry himself asleep, skipping dinner in the process. But as he looked around a new thought slowly crept into his head. It spread in his brain infecting every part of him, corrupting his thoughts. It made them turn dark and deadly as he looked around his room. He saw his pillowcase and his mind slowly warped it into and instrument of death. It twisted into a knot and he could almost feel it tighten around his neck as he imagined it. He looked around and saw the secondary object that would be his own demise. A simple wooden chair that could stand his weight long enough to be of use. His eyes gleamed darkly as he pieced it together. He could see his parents again and it burned his mind. This was his escape and a way to see his parents, He couldn't stop himself as he stripped the pillow case off the pillow. He looked for a place to tie it. He saw the light bar hanging from the ceiling and he knew where he would do it. He put the chair directly below it. Crying, he wrote a final note to his lover.

_Kiba,  
__Please forgive me for being the disgusting faggot that got you involved in this whole mess. I have gone to see my parents and am no longer here. Please watch over Shikamaru and Gaara for me and be there for them when they find me.  
__Love you and please don't cry for me, you've always deserved better;  
-Naruto_

He tied one end of the pillow case to the hanger on the light, then tied the other end around his neck. He looked around. The note was laying on the desk with a picture of himself and Kiba at the rooftop garden. He smiled one last time before kicking the chair out from under himself. His body went limp, he pulse fading quickly as he slowly swung from the light fixture.

Kabuto walked in with Naruto's dinner, intending to talk to him about his violent out bursts. He looked around and noticed that Naruto wasn't in the common room. He opened the facilities room door and found nothing there either. He noticed that the door for room number two was closed. He walked to it with the trey in one hand, the other grasped the door knob. He opened the door, gasped, dropped the trey and hit his panic button. Naruto was still slowly swinging from the light when Kabuto walked into the room.

A/N: Yes, I feel like being evil with a cliff hanger. Thanks to Weaver of Light for his help in this story, I was hung up on the hanging part.


	12. But Others Are Meant To Stay

In the cafeteria, Kiba, Shikamaru, and the others heard an alarm go off. "All SRT units to pod 5-4." an announcement said as two large doors blocked off the cafeteria from anyone leaving. Shikamaru looked around and Kiba got a worried look in his face. What ever was happening was in their pod, and the only one who was in there was Naruto at the time. Gaara caught on to this look and looked even worse. He knew Naruto had been becoming more depressed and more unstable since the day he got there.

Back in the pod, Kabuto had cut Naruto from the ceiling just as Kotetsu walked into the room. "You, wait in the commons." Kabuto growled at Kotetsu when Sakura and Ino arrived with their medical kits. "His pulse is weakening, we'll need to shock him." Ino said as she hooked up two pads to his chest and pressed a button. Naruto's entire body arched up off the floor when the shock hit him. His heart rate has returned to normal but he was breathing raggedly. Asuma walked into the room with a white shroud and placed it over Naruto as they loaded him onto the stretcher. "Kiba Inuzuka to 5 control, Kiba Inuzuka to 5 control" Sai announced over the intercom. Without the page even ending, Kiba was there as Naruto was brought by completely covered. "Kiba, we need to talk about Naruto." Kabuto said as he walked up to Kiba. It then all hit him. The person going by on the stretcher, the lock down, the page. "Oh God no!" Kiba screamed out before falling to the floor crying. "Kiba, he's still alive, we really should talk about this in private." Kabuto said as Sai opened the gate to let them behind the control desk.

They walked down the hallway into an office that had a desk, two chairs and a couch. Kiba fell down onto the couch crying harder then he thought possible. "Please, if he dies, don't process him, he doesn't want that." Kiba bawled into Kabuto's chest as Kabuto slowly stroked Kiba's hair. "Don't worry, he'll survive. They brought him back to us." Kabuto said, making Kiba take a sharp breath before crying out again, burying himself into Kabuto's chest once again. Kabuto continued to stroke Kiba's hair as his crying slowly came to a stop. "What happened?" Kiba said, taking a deep sniff. "I went in to deliver his meal and to talk to him about his violent outbursts, he wasn't anywhere to be found in the commons or the facilities. I opened the door to your room and found him hanging from the light fixture. He wrote this note before he did this and I think you should read it." Kabuto said as he passed Kiba the note. Kiba looked at it, his eyes once again watering. Kabuto watched as Kiba's tears splashed as drops of leaded sorrow on the piece of paper. Once again, Kiba started crying. "Oh god, please don't take him." Kiba cried out again before burying himself into Kabuto's chest. "Don't worry, they are taking him to the medical unit, he'll get good care, I promise." Kabuto said in a soft tone as an attempt to calm Kiba.

There was a knocking sound coming from the door. Kabuto reached around Kiba and opened the blind on the window, he noticed it was Asuma. "Come in." Kabuto called out after seeing who it was. "I have Naruto's status papers, I thought you would want to look these over. There is also a request for a stress test and mental evaluation if you want to consider that. Kiba, I am sure he'll be fine, just hang in there, not for yourself but for Naruto." Asuma said as he took a seat in a chair and looked at the two. "This is the first time I've had to deal with something like this. The training you get for a suicide attempt is one thing but when it actually happens, it's a complete different thing." Asuma said as he light a cigarette and took a deep drag. He reached over and turned on a fan to suck the smoke out of the room. "They'll send someone here once he is stabilized enough to be seen." Asuma said as he took another deep drag on his cigarette. Kiba looked around and noticed what exactly the person meant when they welcomed him to his new family. Kabuto was concerned, Asuma was concerned, the entire organization seemed to be mourning over the almost loss of a member. "When someone is processed, is this what happens?" Kiba finally asked. "Yes, normally all missions and activities are cancelled and everyone gets a few days off, they continue to pay everyone like they were at work, but it is a hard thing to deal with. The loss of anyone is something to mourn over." Asuma said from his chair.

After a few minutes, there was another knock. "Enter." Asuma called out in a rough tone, putting out his fifth cigarette in just as many minutes. Sakura walked in with a folder. "He's been sedated and had to have a trachea tube put in because of possible damage to his wind pipe. Other then that he's stabilized and can now have visitors." she said before turning and motioning for them to follow her. They followed her out of the office and to the elevator. Kiba looked down and saw a small spot of blood on the floor and looked back up at Kabuto. Kabuto nodded his head, confirming that in fact it was Naruto's. they stepped off the elevator at the 10th floor. "Hi, I'm Dr. Ayume Ichiraku, the doctor in charge of the medical unit, I can say that Naruto gave us a run for our money, we thought we would have to ship him out to an external hospital. He's still sleeping, the sedative should wear off in an hour and we wanted for Kiba to be here when he wakes up since he is Naruto's registered partner." the blond haired woman said as they walked into a treatment room with a single bed.

Kiba noticed the ventilator attached to Naruto and started crying once again. The slow rhythmic raise and fall of Naruto's chest was only met by the raise and fall of the bag on the ventilator. He noticed the IV bag hanging next to him and the line running to his hand. The rope burn on Naruto's neck and the dressing on one side that was stained red. He couldn't take any more, with a gasping scream he passed out. Kabuto was quick to catch Kiba and lower him to the floor. He would have done the same if he saw his lover in this condition. "I think he'll be fine in a few minutes, let's just put him in the recliner and give him some time to recover." Kabuto said. Dr. Ichiraku and Sakura both nodded their heads in agreement and helped Kabuto move Kiba into the chair.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes and was met by a sight he though he had seen in a nightmare. He was sitting in a treatment room. The soft wheezing sound of the ventilator drew his attention back to Naruto. He slid a chair over and took the hand that didn't have the IV set in it in his hand and slowly rubbed his thumb on the back of Naruto's hand. He watched as Naruto slowly breathed in and out. Finally there was some movement under Naruto's eye lids. The eye closest to Kiba opened and a gurgling sound came out of Naruto. "Shhh, don't try to talk, okay?" Kiba said as Naruto nodded his head. Sakura walked in and noticed Naruto's eyes were open. "Glad to see you're back with us. Don't try to talk, we have a tube helping you breath." she said as she walked closer and looked Naruto over.

Naruto made a motion like he was writing. Sakura handed him a dry erase board and a marker. "When is it going to be taken out?" Naruto wrote on the board before passing it back to Sakura. "They'll take it out shortly, once we are sure you can breath on your own." she said, Naruto smiled at her reply. He looked over at Kiba and mouthed two words, "Forgive me.". Kiba started to get tears in his eyes before replying. "I'll always forgive you." he said as he kissed the back of Naruto's hand. Naruto also started to tear up and motioned for Kiba to hug him. Kiba leaned over Naruto's body and took him into a soft hug. "Careful you don't move his neck, the x-rays haven't been read so we don't know if it's stable." Ayume said as she walked into the room. "I'm glad to see you're awake again, Naruto." she said as she shined a light in his eye to gauge pupil reaction. "Kiba, could you please step out?" she said as Sakura walked in with a trey. She injected a little more sedative into the IV on Naruto and he fell back asleep. Kiba walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Ino walked up behind Kiba and rested a hand on his shoulder. Kiba leaned his face onto the hand, wanting comfort from where ever he could get it from at this point. "The x-rays showed no damage so they are going to take him off the ventilator." she said. Kiba looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." Kiba said in an almost silent tone. "Kiba, you may come back in." Sakura said as she walked out of the room with a small red box. He walked in and noticed that Naruto was sleeping again. "He'll wake up in a little bit, I'll call the other pod members if you want me to." Ayume said. "Ya, that would be nice if you would call our family." Kiba said with a smile. Ayume nodded her head and dialed the number for the control desk. "Pod 4 please." she said. A few seconds later, Kiba heard Kankuro's voice. "Kiba is requesting his and Narutos' family to be here with him." she said before hanging up. "They'll be up here shortly." she said before walking out of the room.

Kiba looked down the hallway towards the elevator and saw Shikamaru walk out. "Where are the others?" Kiba asked. "They'll be here soon." Shikamaru said as he walked into the room. "Wow, he doesn't look too good." Shikamaru said before he looked behind him and noticed Kiba looking pale. "I am sure he'll make it." he finished, hoping to make Kiba feel a little better. "Ya, he was hooked up to a ventilator earlier, I guess he can breath on his own now." Kiba said as Ino walked past him, pushing the large machine out of the room. "Ya, he's making some good progress." Ayume said from behind the two. She walked over to Naruto's IV and pulled out a syringe filled with a green fluid. Kiba let out a loud growl before advancing. "It's a reversal for the sedative." was all Ayume said in a calm tone before injecting the fluid in the IV.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he moaned loudly. Kiba about broke down in tears again as he noticed Naruto's pain. "He'll feel better once his throat gets some moisture in it." Sakura said as she walked past the two with a glass of water and some swabs. She slowly began to swab the inside of Naruto's mouth. After a few minutes, she walked out of the room. "He's able to talk again. It's really horse and almost like a whisper so give him some time." she said before walking back to the nurses station. Kiba walked in and took a seat next to Naruto. His breathing was more normal and Naruto was looking around, trying to move his head with little success. "Kiba, I'm so sorry for getting you involved with all of this." Naruto whispered out before letting out a cry that resembled a mouse squeaking. "Naruto, don't say that. If you didn't get me involved, I'd be dead now." Kiba said as he leaned close to Naruto's ear. "And I'll forgive you this one time." he finished whispering into Naruto's ear. His eyes began to water again as he closed his eyes in a slow blink. When his eyes went completely closed, the tears ran streaks of sorrow down his face.

Shikamaru walked into the room and leaned up against a wall. Naruto looked across at the room and smiled towards Shikamaru. He returned the smile before walking closer to Naruto. "You gave us all a scare, what the hell possessed you to do this?" Shikamaru asked as he took a seat next to Kiba. "I just wanted to be with my parents so bad, I could almost smell them again." Naruto said as more tears started to slide down his face. Gaara ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto looked the worst he had ever seen him. "It's okay, he's fine Gaara." Kiba said, motioning for Gaara to come closer. The next person to enter the room surprised them the most. Naruto's eyes widened towards the door. Kiba looked over and pressed the call light, growling at the same time. Kotetsu was walking into the room with a small box. "Kiba, he's here for a different reason." Kankuro said as he entered the room. "I am here to say that I am sorry." was all Kotetsu said. "For what?" Shikamaru asked. "Almost 18 years ago, I was a front line agent on a mission. That mission was to stop the research being done by Minato Namikaze about the organization and the processing plant. Before I knew what was going on, I was being confronted by the person I was trying to stop. After a short altercation, I put him in a head lock and twisted a little with the intent of making him pass out. I twisted too far and snapped his neck. I heard a sharp scream from behind me and turned around to find Kushina Uzumaki, his girlfriend, watching the whole thing. I went into instincts and took her out. What I didn't know is that she was with child and that I had killed her as well. After hearing of that detail, I went into hiding within the organization and became a processing agent to hide my identity. But now, I guess it's time I lived up to my mistake. Naruto, I am sorry for killing your parents and for almost killing you." Kotetsu said as he hung his head. Everyone's jaws hit the floor. Kiba looked more pissed then ever. Kotetsu walked up to Naruto and pulled a small tool out of his pocket. "Kiba, I am not going to hurt anyone, Asuma asked me to reveal these. Because this all happened on my ninth mission, he was given the label of "Kyuubi", his mother was brought here before they processed her and Naruto was removed from her. He survived the attack and had six marks placed on his cheeks to identify him." Kotetsu said. Naruto looked over at him and scratched under his right eye. Slowly the rubber like material was removed and revealed the three whisker markings on his right side. Kiba looked at him and gasped. Kotetsu did the same thing to the left side, revealing the marks.

"Naruto, your markings have become revealed to everyone, how do you feel?" Asuma asked as he walked into the room with Itichi following him closely. "I guess it's something I need to live with for the rest of my life now." Naruto said in a loud whisper. Itachi smiled. "You know, through out the years, I never thought that the Kyuubi would give himself up this easily, or even join at his own will." Itachi said as Naruto looked around the room. They knew his history but suppressed it. "Why did this get hidden for so long?" Naruto asked, his voice slowly returning to normal. "Because, many people in the city heard about how the Kyuubi was an omen to death and disaster. If it had been known, you would have been looked down on even harder. There were only a few people who knew, your uncle being one of them." Itachi said. Kiba looked at Naruto and nodded his head. "Well, that explains why he reacted to you coming out the way he did." Kiba said. "Sadly, if we tag someone with an operational name and they come out of the closet, we will try our best to get them to join, but most times that results in disaster." Itachi said. "Once I heard that you were seeking admissions, I jumped on it in a heart beat. You see, after you were born, we injected a genetic agent into your blood. This agent gave you the power to not only recover quickly from injury but also to be able to focus your life energy into being able to transport people without physically moving them. You can also cause people to pass out and if you train hard enough there is a slight chance that you could even create illusions that the other people will see as real but you won't." Itachi said. "The only thing that is left is for you to come to the decision on whether or not to activate it." he finished with a long drag. "Naruto, in this box is the activating agent for the serum in your blood, after it is injected it will give you the powers we had desired for you to have. The choice is yours and yours alone to make." Kotetsu said as he pulled out a syringe filled with a blood red fluid.

With that being said, Kotetsu walked out of the room and handed the box to Ayume. Ayume smiled and placed the box in her pocket before going to the nurses station. Shikamaru heard a locker come open then close, assuming they were locking the syringe up so that Naruto wouldn't be forced into making any decisions against his will. This made Shikamaru smile, but the fact that Naruto had this decision to make made Kiba worry for his lover. "If Naruto decided not to go with this, what'll happen?" Kiba finally asked. "Well, if he does indeed decide not to complete the transformation, the serum will be destroyed and he won't have to think about it again." Asuma said. Naruto looked around the room. He looked directly at Asuma then looked at the others. "Could I please have a word alone with Master Saritobi." Naruto said. The others nodded their heads and slowly walked out. Kiba was the last one to leave the room. "Kiba, please close the door behind you." Naruto said in a soft tone.

Naruto waited until he heard the click of the door. "Asuma, I am wondering what the side effects are." Naruto said. "Well, not really much, just migraines and some reproductive problems." Asuma said, making Naruto raise an eye brow. "Like what kind of problems? Underproduction or sterility?" Naruto asked. "Well, the exact opposite. It'll make you be able to produce more and will actually enhance fertility." Asuma said. Naruto smiled at the though of this and thought for a while. Asuma looked on as Naruto was thinking and got up. "I'll give you some time to think it over, just turn your call light on when you are ready." Asuma said before closing the door.

Kiba saw Asuma walk out of the room and ran up to him. "Well, did he make a decision?" Kiba asked in a hurried tone. "He's still thinking about it." Asuma said as he took a seat next to Kabuto and Kankuro. "I told him the advantages and disadvantages to having the conversion completed but he wanted a little time to himself to think about it." Asuma said as the call light came on. Sakura walked in then walked out after a while.

Asuma walked into the room and noticed that Naruto looked as if he was ready to take on anything. "I'll do it." he said with a smile.


	13. Forced Hands and Decisions

Asuma smiled as the words hit his ears. "Very well, we'll start this as soon as you are strong enough to make it through." he said, making Naruto give him a curious look. "What do you mean by when I am strong enough to make it through?" Naruto asked. "Well, we call people who have made the transformation jinchuriki, a Japanese term meaning "the power of human sacrifice" because they are essentially killed in order to have these powers instilled in them." Asuma said as Naruto's jaw hit his chest. "What do you mean by that?" he asked in a silent tone. "You're given a half dose of the nicotine sulfate just before the activation serum goes into your body then another half dose afterwards. If the original serum is still present, it will counter act the nicotine sulfate, making you not only immune to it but also anyone who consumes enough genetic material from you." Asuma said. "You mean Kiba could become immune to the processing agent too?" Naruto asked. "In theory, yes. We've never had someone survive the activation though. If you do, you'll be the first one and the only one in the area." Asuma said. "I'll still do it, under three conditions, that Kiba and the others be out of the facility when it is done, that they are not made aware of how it is done, and that if I do pass away that I am given a funeral instead of being processed." Naruto said, naming off his demands in a clear tone. Asuma looked over at Ayume who had been standing in the room and nodded his head, she nodded her head; telling Asuma that she heard his wishes as well. "Very well, we'll send the others on a training mission when we do activate your powers." Asuma said before walking over to the door and opening it.

The others walked in and looked at Naruto with a strange look. Mostly it was because he was smiling like he was going to get to see his parents again. "Well, what decision did you come to?" Kiba asked. "I decided to go with it. All they are going to do is inject the activation serum into my IV then it takes effect after a few hours." Naruto said, covering his lie perfectly. Asuma noticed this and chuckled a bit before leaving the room. After a few minutes, Kabuto walked into the room. "It's getting close to 20:00, so visiting hours will be ending soon, let's head back to the pod." he said. The others got up and walked out the door, all of them except Kiba. "I'm going to stay here." Kiba said in a defiant tone. "Kiba, I'll be fine, just go and get some rest, if not for you then for me, please." Naruto said. This clicked in Kiba's head and he stood up. "I'll be here first thing in the morning for you." he said before kissing Naruto on the top of the head and walking out.

When Kiba got back to the pod, he walked into the bedroom and got a blanket off the spare bed. "I'm not going to sleep in there until Naruto gets out." Kiba said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Gaara walked out of the facilities room and looked at Kiba with a strange look as Kiba was getting the couch ready to be his bed that night.

"I'll explain later little brother." Kankuro said before walking into the room. Gaara followed Kankuro into the room before closing the door. "What Kiba is trying to do is a common reaction here for people who are in a relationship when one gets hurt. Because they can't be by their side they will be as close to the pod central phone as possible. The central phone is across from the common room, so he's reacting just like I thought he would." Kankuro said as he pulled his bed sheets back. "So this has happened before?" Gaara asked as he pulled his shirt off. Kankuro looked at his younger brother and licked his lips. "Ya, it's common for people to get hurt, that's why we have a medical wing like we do." Kankuro said as he pulled off his pants, leaving him in his green boxers. Gaara looked over and gasped. His brother was almost completely nude, something he hadn't see in many years. He pulled off his own pants, leaving himself in a pair of red briefs. Kankuro looked over and licked his lips, which Gaara saw. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Gaara asked as he backed up against the bed a little. "Because, you're hotter then you think." Kankuro said as he moved closer, licking his lips again. "But you're my brother, we can't do this." Gaara complained when Kankuro got closer. "Sure we can." Kankuro said as he placed his lips over his brothers. "God." Gaara moaned into the kiss as Kankuro brought his arm up to deepen it.

As he deepened the kiss, Kankuro slid his tongue into Gaaras mouth, lapping at the flavors that were inside his brother. This made Gaara moan even louder. After a few more seconds, the kiss broke. They looked at each other and noticed they were both hard. "I think I'll fix you, Gaara." Kankuro said as he snaked his hand into Gaara's briefs, pulling his 7 inch cock out into the open. "Wow, that's quite impressive for someone your age." Kankuro said in a husky and heated tone before he licked across the tip. Gaara bucked his hips up, trying to get his cock into the welcoming heat once again. "Kankie, please, just take me already." Gaara said in a pleading and fast tone. "Why so eager?" Kankuro said before running his tongue the length of Gaara's member. "Because, I've never felt anything like this before." Gaara said as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You mean you're a virgin?" Kankuro said with a smile. "Yes!" Gaara moaned out in a loud tone as Kankuro took his member into his mouth. Kankuro bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on Gaara's virgin cock. Gaara was panting and sweating more then he ever though possible. After what felt like hours of pleasure, Gaara felt something welling up in his stomach. "Kankuro, I feel sick, what's wrong?" Gaara whined out. "It's called an orgasm, just sit back." Kankuro said before reapplying his mouth to Gaara's cock. After a few seconds and a few more sucks, Gaara felt a strange tingle. "Oh, Kankuro, it hurts." Gaara moaned before his world exploded in pleasure as he exploded into Kankuro's mouth. Kankuro swallowed everything his brother offered then sucked him a few more times to wring out any remaining orgasm from his brother.

Gaara looked down at his brother with heavy eye lids before smiling. "That was awesome." he said. "That was nothing, just wait for what's next." Kankuro said, smiling at the fact that he and his brother got placed in the same room. Kankuro got out a small bottle of lube and spread it on one finger. "This might hurt but it's necessary." Kankuro said, his brother only nodded his head. Kankuro slowly slid his finger into the right ring of muscles and Gaara tried to back up. "It's okay, it'll feel better soon. Just relax." Kankuro said as he moved the finger around and brushed Gaara's prostrate in the process. Gaara saw a flash of white in his vision and moaned loudly again. Taking this opportunity, Kankuro added a second finger and started a slow scissor motion. Gaara bucked against the fingers, spurring on his brothers actions. Kankuro added the third and final finger, brushing Gaara's prostrate one last time. He slid on a condom and pressed at Gaara's hole. "What the" Gaara was cut off in mid question as Kankuro pressed his full 9 inches in. "Oh fuck." Gaara moaned. "Tell me about it, you feel so good and tight." Kankuro moaned out next to his brothers ear as he was giving Gaara time to adjust.

Kankuro started a slow thrusting rhythm that was driving his brother nuts until he started to hit Gaara's prostrate. Gaara arched his back and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Kankuro called this bliss, he never thought that his dirty dreams would come true, that his brother would have accepted something like this from him. He looked down as he felt Gaara's internal muscles clamp down on him as Gaara shot another load of cum across his chest and stomach. "OH, god, Gaara, ugh" Kankuro panted out, unable to end his sentence as his orgasm turned all noises coming from his mouth into a single grunt. Gaara felt the searing heat within him as he brother filled the barrier that separated the semen from entering him. Pulling out, Kankuro fell to his brothers side. He pulled off the condom and tied the end of it, tossing it into the trash can next to their bed. "Gaara, thanks, I know I probably hurt you but I really needed that." Kankuro said as he pulled Gaara closer, he only then noticed that his little brother was crying. "What's wrong?" Did I hurt you?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked up at him with tear soaked eyes and shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me, a dream only came true, that's all." Gaara said as he tried to cover his face from his brother. "You dreamt about this?" Kankuro said in a low tone. Gaara was expecting to get hit, but instead, he was pulled into a tight hug. "I did to, so don't think about it." Kankuro said, making Gaara smile one last time before he closed his eyes. Kankuro closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon.

Kabuto and Shikamaru sat in their room, after being woke up by the two in the other room. "That sounded like Kankuro and Gaara." Shikamaru said. "It did sound like those two." Kabuto said as he got into a pair of pajama pants. He walked into the hallway and knocked on the door. Kankuro and Gaara jumped higher then any other time of their lives. "Open up, wrapper check." Kabuto said before opening the door. He looked into the dark room before turning on the lights, revealing both brothers together in the same bed. "Wow, Shikamaru was right." Kabuto said as he walked over to the trash can and pulled out the single condom. "This yours?" he asked Kankuro. Kankuro nodded his head. "Okay, that's all." Kabuto said before walking out of the room.

"I thought we'd get processed?" Gaara said in a sighing tone. "No, we followed all protocol. Once you turn 18 then we don't have to worry about that." Kankuro said with a smile. "As long as we follow protocol, we'll be fine." he finished, making Gaara smile.

As Kabuto walked into the hallway, he decided to check on Kiba. He looked in the common room and found Kiba shivering in his boxers laying on the couch. The blanket he had taken out of their bedroom had fallen off him and was now laying in a pile on the floor. He picked it up and put it over Kiba, reaching behind it to tuck it in so it wouldn't fall off again. Kiba opened an eye, half expecting to see Naruto at his side, when he saw the glasses he sighed and shed a single tear. "I know you miss him, I'll wake you up so you can get up there right at the start of visiting hours." Kabuto said as he finished tucking the blanket in around Kiba. Kiba only snuggled deeper into the blanket to let sleep take him again. He walked out of the common room and called up to the medical wing. "Medical, this is Tamari." the person on the other end said. "This is Kabuto from Pod 5-4, I am wondering how Naruto Uzumaki is doing." Kabuto said. "Let's see, Uzumaki, he was sleeping as of a few minutes ago. He was sleeping restlessly and the aid reported it looked like he was crying a little. He can have visitors any time after 08:00 tomorrow." Tamari said before hanging up the phone. He looked into the common room and noticed Kiba looking at him. "He's fine, we can see him any time after 08:00 tomorrow." Kabuto said before walking back into his bedroom.

Shikamaru looked up at Kabuto from his bed and smiled. "I heard that Naruto is doing okay, that's good." he said. "Ya, he's still going to have a mental evaluation and stress test done before he can come back to the pod. Who knows, he might have to have some therapy." Kabuto said before he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Shikamaru did the same before sleep met him.

It was nearing 06:00 and the alarm clock went off, waking Kabuto and Shikamaru. "Kiba, wake up, it's time to get up." Shikamaru said into Kiba's ear as Kabuto walked past him and into the showers. In room three, Kankuro and Gaara were snuggled next to each other. Gaara opened his eyes and noticed how close he was to his brother, then remembered what happened the night before and smiled. Kankuro opened his eyes and smiled at his brother. Gaara had stayed there by choice and this was a good sign for the two of them. "Morning bro." Kankuro said with a smile. "Morning back to you." Gaara said as he got out of the bed. "You know, I am surprised you could walk after that last night." Kankuro said. "Well, I heal faster then others, remember?" Gaara said as he pulled his underwear on. "Ya, I remember that. Thanks." Kankuro said as he stood up and the sheets fell from him.

Back in the medical unit, Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around. To his left he found a heart monitor and some other equipment, to his left, he saw a window. Through the window he could see the sun raising in the distance, he moved his arm around to feel for his lover and whimpered when he felt that he was only in a small bed. He looked at the clock which read 06:13. In two more minutes Kiba would automatically wake like he does every morning. He turned on his call light and Ino walked in. "Good morning, what could I do for you?" she asked in a kind tone. "Is it possible to get a shower some time this morning?" Naruto asked. "Sure, I'll talk to Ayume to see what she says and we'll get that set up for you. Is there anything else?" Ino asked, tilting her head to one side. "Ya, breakfast. I'm starving." Naruto moaned out as his stomach growled. "Oh, of course, I'll bring something right away." she said before walking out of the room. Just as Naruto was settling down, he heard a pain filled scream from the next room over. "Just hold the fuck still, it'll hurt less if you weren't thrashing around." a feminine voice said. Ino walked in with a tray and noticed the scared look in Naruto's eyes. "Oh, that's just Tayuya, the nurse. She'll be in shortly to check on your dressing." Ino said as she positioned the table over Naruto's lap and removed the cover off the oatmeal and fruit on the tray.

Back in the pod, Kiba woke as if clock work, knocking Shikamaru out in the process. Kabuto was using sodium sulfate [1] to help bring Shikamaru back into the waking world as Kiba was in the shower. Kiba could somehow feel how uneasy Naruto was about the position he was in, but he figured it was because he was in the medical wing for the night. Kiba stepped out of the shower and felt a sudden searing pain from his neck. He looked in the mirror and found nothing, it hit him then. He was feeling what Naruto felt, they had developed a true connection.

Naruto was screaming in pain as Tayuya ripped the dressing off his neck. She looked over the wound and grunted with a smile. "I guess you're doing pretty good, I'll have Ayume look this over but it doesn't look like you need the dressing any more." she said. "Good, leave." Naruto screamed. "Is that any way to talk to a nurse!?" she screamed back at Naruto who let out a pain filled scream as she tugged on his catheter. Naruto looked at the clock and smiled, 2 minutes to 08:00, which meant Kiba would be there any minute.

Sure enough, Kiba was in the hallway as he heard the screams from Naruto's room. He opened the door and growled at Tayuya. "No visitors until 8." she said, walking back towards Kiba. "Like I give a fuck, stop hurting him." Kiba growled out before Tayuya advanced to kick Kiba out of the room. Kiba dodged her and shut the door behind her, locking it in the process. "Thanks so much." Naruto said in a winded tone before falling back down on the bed. "I felt your pain all the way down in the pod, what the hell is up up here?" Kiba asked. "You, you felt my pain, how?" Naruto asked with a wide look. "To be honest, I don't know." Kiba said as there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Naruto called out. "It's Ayume." a voice on the other side of the door said. Naruto nodded to Kiba to unlock the door. Kiba unlocked it and Ayume walked in. "It seems you're healing faster then thought, also, we can't find the activation agent. We need to do a blood draw to check to see if anyone did it to you in your sleep." she said as she took out a needle and put it into a vein on the back of Naruto's left elbow. He watches as the blood fills the vial before she disconnects it and walks out of the room.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kiba asked after close to half an hour. Just as that question left his lips, Ayume ran into the room. "Naruto, do you remember anything about last night, any staff come in and wake you up?" she asked. "No, why?" Naruto asked in a scared tone. "Because the first lab results came back, your blood sample returned with what would see like 4 doses of nicotine sulfate, plus we are seeing that the body is making white blood cells to counteract the nicotine sulfate, which means someone gave you the injection in your sleep." she said in a rushed tone. "And your body is already creating genetic anti-bodies to the solution. We are also seeing something weird with the nutrition screening. Your body is removing almost everything it can from the food you eat to regenerate. You're surviving the process." she said as she sat down. Kiba looked at Naruto then looked at Ayume. "I guess it's too late t try to cover anything." Naruto said. He filled Kiba in on the details, just as Kiba was about to give protest, Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Any genetic material that leaves me and goes to you will help you become immune to the processing agent, not to mention share the same effects as it does to me." Naruto said. Kiba looked at Naruto and gave a half smile. "What? I thought you'd be happy?" Naruto asked in a soft tone. "I am, to a point. Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked. "I didn't want to worry you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, letting a tear slide from under his eye lid. "Naruto, it's just that if you vanished from my life, I wouldn't be able to live with out you." Kiba said as he kissed the top of Naruto's hand. Naruto let out a sob and brought his hand up to caress Kiba's cheek. "I'm sorry for this." Naruto said as he took one more shallow breath before closing his eyes and falling back into a slumber. Kiba sat down at his side and watched Naruto slowly breath in and out.

Asuma walked into the room and found Kiba at Naruto's side. He looked at the two, how Kiba was softly sleeping and Naruto had moved over just enough for there to be room for the two of them in the hospital style bed. He continued to watch Kiba sleep as Naruto looked up at him and motioned to keep it down as Asuma walked over to the two. "I heard about what happened, the Leader even agrees that this was uncalled for and wrong, the only problem is that we can't find Tayuya or her pod mates at this time." Asuma said as Naruto pet Kiba's head. "Ya, I figured she would go into hiding." Naruto said before Kiba woke and looked at Asuma before yawning. "Thanks for the nap, I needed that." Kiba said as he turned to leave the bed. Naruto put out an arm and stopped him from leaving. "Please, stay a little longer." Naruto said. Kiba laid back down and Naruto rested his head on Kiba's. Kankuro and the others walked in and looked at the sight before them. It was obvious that Naruto and Kiba truly loved each other and that they were willing to express it in any way possible.

**A/N: OK, no updates for a few weeks on this one, I am going to get the Ninja Wars done in Warriors Blood before coming back to this one, so until then check out the other Naruto/Kiba stories and check out the two that are posted by my friend Weaver of Light on here. Thanks to everyone who took their time reading, as always, review are appreciated.**


	14. Seeing True Strength of Oneself

The weeks flowed together and Naruto was released from the medical unit. When he returned, Gaara looked at him with a strange look. "Naruto, I have something to ask you, in private if possible." Gaara said, motioning to the door. Naruto looked up and nodded before getting out of the transport wheel chair they used to bring him down from the medical unit. "Thanks for your care Sakura." Naruto said before following Gaara. Kankuro watched the two of them walk into the room and thought nothing of it. He looked around and noticed the worried look on Kibas face. "What's up?" Kankuro asked Kiba. "Oh, nothing, I just hope Gaara doesn't tell Naruto about you two that one night. He's pretty protective over Gaara and would skin anyone alive for him." Kiba said. Kankuro made an audible gulp sound and sat back down on the couch, looking at the floor hoping that didn't come up.

Back in room 3, Gaara and Naruto were talking. "Naruto, what I wanted to ask you was, did it hurt? I mean your first time having another man in you." Gaara asked with a blush. At those words, Naruto's blood started to boil. "Were you raped?" Naruto said in a soft tone. "No, we both consented to it." Gaara said. "Good. For me it hurt a little, then again, Sai isn't known for being large." Naruto said with a laugh at the end. "Well, yeah, I've asked around and others were surprised that I was able to walk after Kankuro." Gaara said. Naruto let out a low growl sound before looking at Gaara. "You mean your first was your own brother?" Naruto said, saying the last word in a scream; his eyes turning red. Gaara looked at this and gulped, Naruto was pissed and when ever he got this pissed he took it out on the intended target. He looked back to where Naruto was sitting only to see him get up. "Kankuro, run!" Gaara screamed.

Kankuro heard Gaaras scream but didn't have a chance to react, Naruto was on him faster then anything anyone has ever seen. Roughly shoving Kankuro against the wall making his head bounce off of it, Naruto glared into Kankuro's eyes. "So, you're fucking your baby bro?" Naruto growled close to his face. Kankuro flinched at the sound of the growl Naruto let loose and the warm feeling of blood running down the back of his neck, but mostly at the look of uncontrollable blood lust in his eyes. In a panic, Kankuro hit the only button he could reach on his communicator box, the one for a code blue.

At the control desk, Sai noticed the code blue for pod 5-4. "Asuma, is pod 5-4 on any missions, I'm getting a code blue from them." Sai said. Asuma walked over and looked it over. "I don't know what could be going on, let's ring him up." Asuma said. "5-4-2, central, confirming code blue?" Asuma said, he released the call button and only heard screams in the background. "Repeat, pod 5-4-2, confirm code blue?" Asuma said, his finger poised over the emergency call button to dispatch a first response team to the pod. "I don't think they are outside of their pod." Sai said. Shortly after words, a loud scream could be heard down the hall. "Fuck this." Asuma said, pressing the lock down button and keying Kabuto's communicator. "Kabuto, report to your pod ASAP, code 1, I repeat, code 1." Asuma said.

Back in the pod, Naruto had pinned Kankuro against the wall next to the facilities room door. "Naruto, what the hell is your problem, he said he was fine with it." Kankuro said, almost begging for his life. Kiba had moved the others into room 1, knowing that in a fight Naruto was most likely to turn left instead of right, putting the two of the on the other end of the pod. Naruto let out one more growl before landing the first punch. The sound of cracking bones filled the air for a split second and Kankuro looked down at the floor. His vision was quickly blacking out and he remembered one move from his training. Bringing his hand up to Naruto's neck quickly, he hit Naruto's carotid artery, causing Naruto to loose consciousness and fall to the floor. Kankuro reached down and pressed the code orange button before passing out next to Naruto, leaving a bloody streak down the wall.

In room 1, the other three were huddled in the closet, they heard one thud then another and breathed a sigh of relief, it was over for now. "Did he kill him?" Gaara asked, wondering who survived. "I know Naruto, he could never bring himself to kill someone." Kiba said. "But Kankuro is trained to kill someone." Gaara said, bringing a worried look to Kiba's face. Sure enough, he just hit Kankuro enough to knock him out and get his message across, and the blow Kankuro hit Naruto with was a defensive hit, only making him pass out.

At the control desk, Asuma noticed the string of codes coming from the pod. They had received a code blue, three code yellows; which told Asuma that the others were now in hiding somewhere in the pod, then the final code that surprised them was a code orange. "Okay, that's it." Asuma said as he pressed the floor lock down button and grabbed the announcement microphone. "Floor 5, lockdown now in effect, all SRT members to pod 5-4, I repeat, full lockdown on floor 5 and all SRT members to pod 5-4." he finished before hearing the elevator open. "What's going on in my pod?" Kabuto asked. "We don't know, look at these codes and tell us what you think." Sai said as he turned the monitor. "Shit." Kabuto said as he ran off to his pod, closely followed by the special response team. He opened the door and found Kankuro and Naruto in the hallway. "We need medics, now!" Kabuto yelled out into the hallway.

In room 1, Kiba and the others heard the announcement, then a muffled scream that almost sounded like Kabuto. "Room 2 cleared, now entering room 3." they heard a voice say. Just as soon as they heard that voice, they heard the door open for the room they were in. "Room 1 cleared, checking closet." the voice said. Kiba pushed the others back as the door opened slowly. He looked up and found a person dressed completely in black with a face mask. He looked the person over and noticed the smoked over lens. They were searching until a light on his helmet came on, blinding the others. "Control, 3 found, room 1." the person said before stepping back. Kiba looked and saw Kabuto come into the door. Kiba took a shaky breath, knowing the special response team would only be called out if it was bad. "Are they okay?" Kiba asked as Kabuto got closer. "They will be fine, they're on their way to the medical wing for overnight observation. Asuma is going to investigate the whole thing to see what happened." Kabuto said. "I have something to confess, I told Naruto about that night and he went off because of that." Gaara said from somewhere behind Kiba. "Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, come on out, it's okay." Asuma said as he walked into the room. "Naruto and Kankuro came to and instantly went after each other in the medical unit, they were sedated." Asuma said. "I know Kankuro was unstable but so is Naruto, who knows, perhaps the placement was a bad idea." Kabuto said. "No, give them some time, they'll get used to each other." Shikamaru said as he took a step back into the light of the room. Gaara was the last one out of the closet before they stepped into the hallway and noticed someone already cleaning up the mess from the fight. "I want to see how Naruto is doing." Kiba said. "Sure, he's in the medical unit." Kabuto said. Kiba nodded his head and walked out the door. "How bad was it?" Sai asked Kiba as he got closer to the control desk. "I wouldn't know, we went and hid in a closet before it got really bad." Kiba said as he pressed the elevator button.

He got in and pressed the 10 button. As the elevator went up, he began to wonder what Naruto was going to look like or what it was going to be like when he got there. Finally, the door opened and he looked into the hallway. He could hear people screaming and could see Ayume run into the room with a needle full of something. As he walked closer, he noticed that Naruto and Kankuro came through again and were at the verge of going at it again, stepping into the door, he put a hand on Ayume's shoulder. "Let me handle this." Kiba said as he pushed past the guards.

Everyone looked at Kiba waiting to see what he was going to do. His actions surprised them all. Kiba reached out and slapped Naruto hard which made Naruto stop and then he turned to Kankuro and did the same thing. The two looked at him and at each other before laughing at the same time. "What was all that about?" Ayume asked Kiba. "For Naruto, it was a reset button kind of thing, for Kankuro, it was for different reasons but he knew what they were." Kiba said. Slowly everyone left the room except for Kiba.

Naruto looked over at Kiba with a hurt look. "Why did you hit me?" Naruto said in a slight whimper. "Because you made Shikamaru, Gaara, and myself so scared we took shelter in a fucking closet. Next time, take the news and be happy. Gaara and Kankuro are in a relationship now and there isn't much you can do, I know you protected Gaara like a father but now accept that he has found someone he loves, even if it's his brother." Kiba said in a lecturing tone. Naruto looked down at the blankets and nodded his head. Kankuro was smirking while Kiba chewed Naruto a new asshole and Kiba saw this. "And don't think you're getting away without any lecture either Kankuro. Next time, don't let Naruto treat you like that and confront him about something like that directly so he doesn't go off and scare everyone again. You two could have easily killed each other, I mean hell; you've both got the training to do it, and one of you have the experience to do it." Kiba ended, looking at Kankuro. Kankuro hung his head and also looked at the blanket.

Kabuto and Ayume were secretly listening from the doorway as Kiba chastised both Naruto and Kankuro. Smiling, Kabuto walked into the room and rested a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "You'll make a damn fine pod leader one of these days." he said before taking a seat between the two of them. Naruto looked at Kabuto with a hurt look. "What about me?" Naruto said. Kankuro couldn't believe Naruto even asked that question. "If and when you get your temper under control, we'll talk about it." Kabuto said, avoiding a possibly dangerous situation. Kiba looked at Kabuto and had to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "How long have you been with the organization?" Kiba asked. Kankuro knew the answer but kept silent. Kabuto looked up at them and smiled "This coming Monday will be my 10 year anniversary with Akatsuki." Kiba and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean you came here when you were 14!?" Naruto asked. "I came here after my uncle was inducted. Since then I finished my education here and have been an active member and first wave agent commander for the past 5 years." Kabuto said. Naruto's eyes got wide, his understanding was that most first wave agents were arrested. "If you've been in Akatsuki for 10 years, how did you avoid getting processed?" Naruto said. Kankuro and Kabuto flinched. "I avoided it by not being a first wave agent the entire time. I became a first wave agent only a few months ago and have been a rogue agent without a pod of their own for a while, until you guys started showing up." Kabuto said. Naruto looked at him with a new view. Kabuto escaped death through not having a pod and he decided that he would stop himself from becoming the death of anyone, even if it meant taking himself.

They sat there talking until Kabuto looked up at someone with a blue cloak walk into the room. Instantly his eyes went wide and he went into a bow. Kiba looked at him with strange look then took the hint. Naruto and Kankuro nodded their heads and Shikamaru and Gaara also went into bows. Ayume walked in past the other person and looked behind her before bowing. "Forgive me Master Madara, I have vital tasks to attend to." Ayume said still in the bow. "Proceed with your duties." the person said before lowering the hood of their cloak. "Raise." the person said to the others in the room. Kabuto and the others raised their heads and looked at the person. Naruto smiled before opening his mouth. "I wanted to thank you for getting me from school that day." he said. Kiba looked between Naruto, Kabuto, and the person. "I thought you said the person who picked up Naruto was a first wave agent?" Kiba finally asked. "I am. You see, because of how vital organization security is, any admissions we pick-up from a public location have two people go in to get them. These people could be from any part of the organization but still have to be front line certified. I came to see how you were doing, not just Naruto but also you Kankuro. It's rare we have fights break out between first wave agents and both survive." Madara said. Kiba looked at Naruto, then at Kankuro. He stood up out of his chair and walked over to Naruto. Just as he was about to slap Naruto again for being an idiot, he felt a hand grab his own. He looked back to find that Madara had moved across the room and grabbed his hand. "He's been through enough abuse, both physical and verbal." the man said behind Kiba. Kiba relaxed his hand and pulled it back, showing that he wasn't going to strike Naruto again.

Naruto looked up at Madara and asked the question that was poised to be asked. "Back, at the school, you said your name was Tobi, why did you say that if it wasn't true?" Naruto asked in a slightly hurt tone, mostly because he felt he had been lied to from the start. "Because, as I've said, security is vital to the organization. I can't even leave without a face covering of some sort, you see, I've been connected to over 3000 deaths." Madara said, almost knocking Naruto on the ground in surprise. "Most higher members of Akatsuki have a body count to them. For example, how innocent do you think Kankuro is?" Kabuto asked Naruto. "I know he's far from innocent for reasons other then killing people." Naruto said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "About 120, at last count." Kankuro said, addressing the questioning look on Kiba's face. "You've got to be shitting me." Naruto said. "And if he hadn't any self control you would have been number 121. But at the same time if Naruto had hit Kankuro a little lower and towards the center of his chest, Naruto could say he got his first one. What I'm saying is keep things like this verbal only, if even then. If I get word of one more fight between pod members, who ever started it will be punished, severely." Madara said before standing up and leaving.

"Naruto, Kankuro, I swear, if I hear of either of you fighting again, I will let him decide the punishment, and the last one who was punished was transferred to a different branch and captured. Understand?" Kabuto said. Kiba looked between Naruto and Kabuto before adding his own part in. "Naruto, you need to choose between your attitude and your love, that's all I have to say to you for now." Kiba said before standing up and walking out the door. Naruto looked at him then back to Shikamaru. Shikamaru saw this look and shrugged it off. "So, did he really just say what I thought he said?" Naruto asked Kankuro. "If you think he said that you need to straighten up your shit before getting split up, then yes, he did." Kankuro said before rolling over to try to get some sleep. Naruto went to roll over but had no luck because of the restraints on him. He pressed his call light and Sakura came in. "Can you loosen these a little, please?" Naruto asked in a sweet tone. "I think not, I remember what happened last time." Sakura said in a lecturing tone. "I won't do that again, I promise." Naruto said. She walked out the door without saying another word. "Fucking bitch." Naruto mumbled. "She has a point, last time you asked them to loosen them they had to call a SRT member to come pin you down. Misbehavior will only equal worse treatment, now deal with it and try to get some sleep, we'll be out tomorrow morning." Kankuro said before rolling over in his bed, as if to show off that he was completely unrestrained.

Kankuro rolled over and heard a loud snap followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. He rolled back over to find Naruto sitting up in bed. Shaking in fear he looked at how his eyes were red. "Don't worry, I'm over what happened, I just didn't want to damage any property unnecessarily" Naruto said before laying back down and kicking his feet out of the ones over his legs.

After a few minutes, Ayume walked into the room. "Naruto, Sakura told me what you said and I agree it's time to" Ayume said as she looked at the floor to find the heavy inch wide and half inch thick nylon strap broken in half and laying on the floor. She looked over his chest to find a healing bruise and smirked, "That'll be coming out of his pay." she said as she walked out of the room with the pieces. She walked back to the nurses station with the pieces of strap. "Please charge these to Naruto Uzumaki." she said as she set the strap down in front of a stunned Ino and Sakura. "It takes 1200 pounds to break these, how did he do it?" Ino asked. "It looked like he did it with a sit-up." Ayume said as she made a note of this in Naruto's record. Sakura and Ino looked at each other before looking at the strap. "Damn." they both exclaimed at the same time.

Naruto heard this in the room and smiled, Kankuro rolled over and looked at Naruto. "You know, that'll probably come out of your pay." Kankuro said only to be met by soft snores coming from Naruto. "Oh well, I guess he's finally sleeping, might as well." Kankuro said as he pushed the button to turn off the light over his bed.


	15. Uniforms, Pranks, and MissionsOh My!

Kankuro woke the next morning to the sounds of someone screaming. "I swear, I'm not going to hurt anyone." he heard the voice scream out again, he instantly recognized the voice as Naruto's. He got up and walked out the door. Looking towards the windows, he found Naruto backed in a corner with a blow dart gun pointed at him. "Don't do it, he's fine and has learnt his lesson." Kankuro said. "Under who's authority." the person holding the gun asked. "Under the authority of the sub-commander for pod 5-4." Kankuro said. Naruto heard this and it clicked in his head. The person brought the gun back down and backed away.

"Kankuro, I didn't know, honestly." Naruto said in a rushed tone cowering preparing to be hit hard as Kankuro walked up to him. He was expecting to get punished for attacking a pod sub-commander and knew Kankuro was the type of person to deliver it publicly. "Then keep it between us, I hate it when people kiss my ass because of a title." Kankuro said in a snappy tone. Naruto smiled, Kankuro trusted him with this knowledge. As the two walked back to the room to get dressed, Naruto looked at Kankuro. "Who else knows?" Naruto asked. "Just you and Kabuto, that's it and I don't want everyone else to know." Kankuro said as he pulled up his black uniform pants. "Naruto, Kankuro, there you two are." Kabuto said as he walked up to their room. "Naruto, here, your mission cloths came in today." Kabuto said as he tossed Naruto a box. He opened it and found a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt. Deeper in the box, he found a bullet proof vest that had a sleeve that went around his neck. "Go ahead, try it on Naruto." Kankuro said as Naruto changed into his mission cloths.

He looked in a mirror in the room and smiled. Although the cloths were a little tighter then he liked, they showed his good side and he looked damn good in them. "Thanks Kabuto." Naruto said. "The others will get theirs when they get up, your helmet is in the pod." Kabuto said and Naruto got a shit eating grin. "If you are thinking what I think you're thinking, go for it, I'd love to see Kiba scared shitless." was all Kankuro said to address Naruto's smirk. The three walked back to the pod, and Naruto was smirking the whole time there. "Has he woken up?" Naruto asked as they opened he door. "He was still sleeping when I left, so probably not." Kabuto said. Sure enough, Kiba was still sleeping when they got there.

Kabuto showed Naruto how to turn on the solar guard on his mask and how to adjust it. Just as he adjusted it enough so his eyes couldn't be seen, he strapped on the rest of his gear. On his chest he had the bullet proof vest clearly visible and on his right leg was a taser gun, covering his knee caps and elbows were thick bullet proof padding and his helmet was black with a smoked lens, black fingerless gloves capped everything off and Naruto looked like something to be reckoned with. Although it wasn't loaded, the taser still looked like it was. The others were already awake and filled in on Naruto's plan. Just as the clock struck eleven, the plan went into action.

Kankuro and Gaara let out a blood curdling scream just as Naruto kicked open the door to room number two. Kiba was startled awake and only saw a figure in full black coming towards him with their hand on a fire arm on their leg. Kiba released a girlish scream before loosing control of his body functions and pissing himself before passing out. He fell to the floor in a loud thud that could be heard throughout the pod. "I think we went a little too far." Kabuto said as Naruto took out a sodium sulfate stick and snapped it while bringing Kiba into the recovery position. Kiba's eyes came open only to see the figure of his nightmares right in front of him, a person dressed like the ones in the dream, a front wave agent. Kiba looked around and noticed Kabuto in regular cloths as well as Shikamaru and Gaara. Kankuro was wearing pants like the other person who was holding him in a recovery position. "Kiba, if you want yours, they are on the couch." the person said through the mask. Kiba recognized the voice and looked up before smiling. "You shit head." was all Kiba said before beginning to laugh. Naruto took the helmet off and Kiba pulled him into a kiss. Kiba shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, making him almost choke before returning the favor, the two of them moaning into the contact that they haven't had in quite some time; behind them they heard someone cough. Kiba and Naruto parted after a few seconds, panting because of how rough the kiss was. "You have any idea how sexy you look in black?" Kiba said, looking right into Naruto's blue eyes before looking up at the others who were shaking their heads. "I'll give you two some time to yourselves." Kabuto said before turning around and seeing Asuma walk into the pod central hallway.

"You guys will have your first mission in two weeks, we'll all meet up in room nine in the class wing with the other team that will be involved. Also, this mission will review your skills and count as your graduation exam, you are almost through the training program and will soon be able to see your families outside of the organization. Congratulations." Asuma said as he walked up and found Naruto in full gear. He smiled and also noticed the wet spot in the front of Kibas pants and on the bed. "I take it Naruto used his gear for a wake-up call?" Asuma said with a laugh. The others nodded before Asuma smiled. "Just remember Naruto, it may be fun when you do it to someone else, but it isn't fun when someone does it to you." Asuma said before leaving the room with Kabuto following him closely.

"So, you mean Naruto broke a 1200 pound rated strap with a sit-up?" Kabuto asked Asuma as they sad down in Kabuto's office. "That's correct. It seems the serum is giving him more then just increased healing but also increased strength. We need him to go into a work out routine to make sure his muscles don't snap, if they do, he's done for." Asuma said. This news sinking into Kabuto's mind, he opened the door slightly. He listened to hear if Naruto and Kankuro had gotten into it again and heard nothing before closing it. "I'm putting you and Kankuro in charge of the mission and I trust it will not result in failure." Asuma said as he passed some papers over the desk to Kabuto. Kabuto looked at the papers and grimaced. "You sure? This is not a regular mission you would send people on for their first time, is it?" Kabuto asked, looking at the details.

The mission entailed entering a reparative therapy center to knock out the regional communication system, the only thing is that they have struck the same facility before and now had to deal with armed guards and a more sophisticated security system, surely someone was not going to make it out of this one. "I understand your concern but also know your team will succeed in this mission." Asuma said as he slid a diagram of the security system, Kabuto smiled; he already spotted its weakness. "So, even with this new system they didn't install an emergency generator or back-up system, sounds like something Naruto could knock out in a matter of seconds, even from the back of a van." Kabuto said with a smile. Asuma nodded his head in agreement.

Back in the main part of the pod, Kankuro and Gaara were sitting on the couch, giving each other the eye. Naruto saw this and growled, making Kiba shoot him a dirty look. "Just remember what I said." Kiba said as Naruto got up and walked over to the door. "Mother fucker!" Naruto screamed before putting his hand through the wall next to the door. He looked at the wall before his eyes went wide and he moved his arm around a little in the newly created hole. He could clearly remember feeling something soft absorb the blow after his hand went through the wall. Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked at the opening with wide eyes before they heard something hit the floor on the other side of the door. Naruto pulled his hand back through, pieces of sheet rock falling to the floor. "I'm going to my room." Naruto said as he walked up the hallway.

In Kabuto's office, Kabuto and Asuma heard the scream. "Fuck." they both muttered at the same time. Stepping out, they looked at Naruto with a look of shock as he pulled his hand back through the wall and they could clearly see into the hallway. "Was anyone hurt?" Asuma asked. "I don't know, I heard someone hit outside." Kiba said as he got the first aid kit. Asuma slowly opened the door before stifling a laugh. Laying on the floor groaning was Kisame, curled into a fetal position; moaning something about his balls hurting. Kiba saw this and started laughing.

"God, what hit me?" Kisame asked as he sat up on the floor. "Naruto." was all Asuma said. He looked around before remembering one thing. "How, the hallway was empty?" Kisame said as he looked around and saw the hole in the wall. "You've got to be kidding me." Kisame said in a moan before passing out again. At this point, Asuma let loose a deep chuckle before walking back into the room. "I'm going to explain to Naruto what he did." Asuma said as he turned around to find Naruto already standing in the door. He was looking at his hands and back at the hole then at Kisame, he looked around and hung his head low. "I'm so sorry." he said in a squeaky tone before lowering his head even further. Kiba recognized what was going to happen and scooped Naruto up, carrying him back to their room.

"Naruto, I'm sure you didn't mean to, hell, I'm sure you didn't even know he was there." Kiba said as he set Naruto down on the bed expecting a crash. What Kiba didn't see is that Naruto had also hurt his hand. "Kiba, we need to take Naruto to the medical unit, he might have broken his hand." Asuma said as he walked in the room. Naruto looked up at Asuma before nodding his head and standing up. Kiba followed Naruto and Asuma up to the medical unit where Naruto was taken into imaging without a wait. "Is this a side effect of the serum?" Kiba asked. "I'm beginning to think it is. Just remember that we need to give Naruto plenty of exercise, you could also use it too; so if he wants to go for a jog offer to go with him. He's going to need to keep his muscle tone up so he doesn't rip any." Asuma said as Naruto was lead out of imaging with a splint on his hand.

"So, what's the damage?" Kiba asked. "Well, it seems that Naruto has crushed two of his knuckles and broke a finger. He's going to have to take it easy for a few days and is placed on medical light duty for now." Ayume said as she looked at the reports. "Other then that, his body is already healing as expected with the serum." she finished after handing a copy of the report to Asuma. "What about Kisame?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and raised an eye brow. She knew he was a front wave agent and knew most were heartless but Naruto seemed to be different. "Broken pelvis and crushed left testicle." she said off the top of her head. Naruto looked down at the floor and released the first tear of the day. Kiba looked down to where the tear landed on the floor below Naruto and looked back up at his lover. His eyes were glassed over and with one sudden movement, Naruto was on the floor. "Shit, not here." Kiba said as he looked at Ayume, she nodded and pointed towards an empty private room. Kiba picked Naruto up and walked into the room where Naruto let the tears begin to flow.

"Kiba, I'm a monster." Naruto said through a sob, making Kiba flinch at his choice of words. "No you aren't, you're still getting used to your new powers and self and need more time." Kiba said as Ayume walked into the room with a blanket. "He's got a point there, no one has ever survived the activation so we don't know what's going to happen." Ayume said as she rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You'll do better as you learn how to use them, Naruto. I trust you." a voice from the door said. Naruto looked to find Itachi walking into the room. Naruto lowered his head and let out another sob. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I deserve to die." Naruto said, Itachi flinching at his choice of words. "Naruto, don't ever say that again. You're part of the family now and we know at least a few people who wouldn't be able to live on without you here. Not to mention one person who would jump down the processing chute to join you in the afterlife if necessary." Itachi continued. Naruto looked up at him and queeked out one question. "Who would miss me?" Naruto asked. "Well, I know Kiba would give his life to save you, even if you were already dead. Your pod members would miss you, Gaara would have lost a father figure, and Kankuro would have lost a close friend. He didn't just slip his status to you, he said it because he trusted you." Itachi said, making Naruto look up at him. "You sure?" Naruto asked. "The only reason I know is that I was the one who assigned the status to him. He's covered it up for the past three years and has even lied to cover it. He actually doesn't like how he got the title. He killed his own pod master who was about to give out information on the organization. He walks around every day with a dark cloud over his head because of that." he finished, looking Naruto in the eyes. "As for Kisame, don't worry, he'll get over it." Itachi said before walking out the room.

Naruto watched the retreating back before looking at Kiba. "Would you really do that? I mean sacrifice yourself to be with me?" he asked. The look on Kiba's face said it all, the answer was clear, he would. Naruto pulled him into a deep hug and whispered six words into his ear. "I love you, let's fuck tonight." were the words Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. After a few seconds of processing, about fell on the floor because of the last part of what Naruto said. Kiba smirked before walking out of the room with Naruto, knowing that tonight was going to be one of those nights, then one question hit him as they were getting into the elevator. As the doors closed, Kiba asked the question "Um, Naruto, who's going to top?". "I was wondering if I could have that honor." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba pecked Naruto quickly on the cheek before the elevator doors opened at the eighth floor. Three other people got in and the elevator continued down.

"I wonder what the guys from pod 5-4 are like, we have a mission with them in a few weeks." one person asked. Kiba smirked, "Well, they're pretty decent if I don't say so my self." he said, gaining the attention of the others. "How do you know them?" one of the people asked. "Well, for one thing, we work with them." Naruto said. "No shit? So, you guys know Naruto?" one asked. "Depends on who's asking?" Kiba asked. "Oh, my name is Suigetsu, this is Karin and Tayuya." Suigetsu said as he looked at Kiba. "Yeah, it's kinda hard not to work with Naruto when he's your boyfriend and in the same elevator as you." Kiba said with a smirk, the others looked at Kiba then at the blond in the elevator with them. "No way!" the three exclaimed. "Is it true you knocked out a processing agent?" Karin asked. "Yup, well, this is our floor, see ya guys later." Kiba and Naruto said as the elevator came to a stop.

"God, you have any clue how much I hate being the center of gossip." Naruto said as they stepped into the pod. Kankuro and Gaara were off somewhere and Naruto honestly didn't care for once. "What do you mean by the center of gossip, Naruto?" Kabuto said as the two walked by the commons room. "We ran into some of the guys from pod 8-3 and they had already known about Naruto and the little details." Kiba said as he watched Naruto go back to their bedroom to change out of his mission cloths. Kiba shortly followed him and found Naruto fully nude in their room. Kiba looked him over and stared at what he saw. Naruto's muscles were more defined and larger then the last time he saw him nude and the one thing that brought Kiba's attention lower was the fact that it looked like Naruto's cock had grown by a least 2 inches.

Naruto turned around just to see Kiba look back up from where he was looking. "I know, it seems this is another side effect of the serum, I'm almost afraid to use it." Naruto said. Kiba walked over and pulled Naruto face to face with him. "Even if it split me in two I'd take it knowing it came from you." Kiba said before pecking Naruto on the lips. Naruto pulled him closer and into another kiss while one arm snuck it's way around to Kiba's ass, slowly pushing a finger in. Kiba moaned loudly into the kiss and Naruto moved the finger around before separating. The look of pure pleasure was plastered on Kiba's face and Naruto leaned in close. "So, you still want to?" he asked. Kiba only nodded his head and Naruto led the two of them to the bed. Once there, Kiba began slowly stripping, teasing Naruto with bits and pieces of what he would soon have. Naruto had gotten out the necessary supplies and had turned just in time to see Kiba bend over. "Oh, god Kiba said in a moan and Kiba looked behind him. Naruto was already beginning to get aroused and he smiled about the effect his body had on Naruto.

Kiba finally shed his last piece of clothing and joined Naruto on the bed. For Kiba, Naruto was going to be his first time and Naruto knew this. Naruto moved so he was over Kiba, looking him in the eyes. "Do you want to just go for it or have a little fun before?" Naruto asked Kiba in a seductive tone. "I want you, now." Kiba said. Naruto nodded before pulling Kiba's legs up and spreading some lube across his fingers. "I need to loosen you up a little or this won't fit." Naruto said as he raised himself up a little. Kiba whimpered at what was soon to be in him. Naruto's cock had indeed gained a few inches and was now closer to ten inches instead of eight. Kiba shivered as Naruto pressed a finger in and began to move tit around. His concerns melted away when Naruto pressed against his prostrate, earning a loud moan.

Kiba was throwing his head from side to side as Naruto pressed around in different areas. He had added a total of three fingers and was now working on spreading things out before he got to business. Sensing that things were ready, Naruto opened a condom and put it on over his cock, it barely fitting and stretching it to ends. "Damnit." Naruto swore as it broke, then he remembered, it was technically close to Naruto's birthday with it being only a few days away and looked down at Kiba before smiling. "We can do this bare if you want to." Naruto asked. Kiba whined a little before nodding up and down, with this; he began his entrance. Kiba clinched at first, earning a slight hiss and growl from Naruto then he relaxed as Naruto slid the rest of the way in. He felt Naruto push against his prostrate and push past it, causing him to release a moan of satisfaction. Naruto stopped, giving Kiba time to adjust for a few seconds before he began to thrust. Kiba moved his hips, giving Naruto the okay to begin.

The movements were slow at first and Kiba was writhing his head side to side as Naruto continued to move deep within him.

For Kiba, the feelings he was getting were all alien but he knew that Naruto was the cause of them. As Naruto continued to thrust in and out, he noticed that Kiba had slowly began to harden. He smirked before reaching down and stroking Kiba's member. Kiba moaned loudly at the new sensations that filled him and Naruto looked down at Kiba before pulling out. Kiba had been on his hands and knees and Naruto decided to change the position up a little. He rolled Kiba gently on his back before looking at the dresser and seeing a large sized condom. He looked at Kiba who looked where he was looking and nodded in approval. Until they were both eighteen, neither wanted to take any chances. Naruto slid the condom on and went back to what he was doing before. Kiba about screamed into his hand when Naruto went in and pushed directly against his prostrate. Before long, Kiba felt himself getting close.

In the main part of the pod, Kabuto and Shikamaru were once again forced to listen to Naruto and Kiba. "I wonder how many times they are going to do this?" Kabuto asked, looking at Shikamaru. "I don't know, but you know, we could turn this into a contest when I get of age." Shikamaru said with a smile. They turned on the TV and heard Kiba moan really loudly before the entire pod went silent. "I think they're done." Kabuto said. As soon as those words left his mouth, the sounds of the headboard on the bed slapping against the wall full force began. "Damn, sounds like Naruto's taking the honors tonight." Kabuto said with a smirk, Shikamaru only looked at the picture that was threatening to fall off the wall while pressing his legs together. It finally gave way and crashed to the floor just as Naruto moaned out Kiba's name loudly and the slamming finally stopped.

"Naruto, I'm getting close." Kiba moaned. Naruto looked at him before replying "I know, me too." Naruto said as he pushed himself in and was forced to remain still because of Kiba's muscles clamping down on him. This was a time for Naruto where the pain was actually over riding the pleasure he had been experiencing a few seconds earlier. "Oh fuck." Kiba loudly moaned as he released all over his and Naruto's stomachs. Naruto felt Kiba release a little and began to move again, before moaning out Kiba's name and thrusting harder and faster. Kiba could feel the condom expanding inside him and looked up at Naruto who was wearing a look of sear pleasure. Finally, Naruto stopped moving before pulling out. Kiba looked over his stomach as Naruto looked down, he had taken Kiba's bottom virginity and Kiba was quickly being met by the post orgasm drowsiness that came after sex. "So, what did you think?" Naruto asked, Kiba only replied with a yawn followed by "Ask me when I can feel everything again." before he and Kiba fell asleep.

Kankuro and Gaara had gotten back to the pod to find Shikamaru and Kabuto wearing deep red blushes. "Did we miss something?" Kankuro asked. "Oh, yeah, you missed something all right, Naruto nailed Kiba good." Shikamaru said through a giggle. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other before grinning. "I think we're going to give them a wake-up call later tonight." Gaara said with a smirk. "That's a really bad idea, just remember what he did when he heard of you two doing that, could you imagine his reaction if he actually caught you two?" Kabuto said. This clicked in both Gaara's and Kankuro's mind before they came to one conclusion. "We'll try to be quiet then." Kankuro said before walking in and taking a seat. "You know, I really wish they could at least hold off until at night to do something like that." Gaara said, making note of Shikamaru putting the picture back up on the wall.

Back in their bedroom, Kiba and Naruto woke up after a few hours. "God I'm sore." Kiba moaned when he tried to move. "Sorry." Naruto said as he rolled over to face Kiba. He looked over Kiba and found dried tear streaks along his cheeks. "Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked in an almost silent tone. "No, I just can't believe that we are official like this, I mean I know the outside world wouldn't accept us for who we are but here it's like we're normal." Kiba said. "Yeah, I know." Naruto said before he kissed Kiba on the forehead. "Naruto, I have one question for you." Kiba asked as he reached out to play with a piece of Naruto's hair. "Sure, you can ask me anything." Naruto said, laughing a little at how nervous Kiba was acting around him. "Would you be mine for ever?" Kiba asked, Naruto looked at him with a strange look before it dawned on him. "You already know the answer to that one Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba smiled widely before pulling Naruto a little closer to him. He took a deep breath and could still smell the different smells in the room. The combination was relaxing to him and sleep quickly took the two back to it's world of dreams.


	16. Opening Old Wounds

Naruto woke in the middle of the night to a strange sound. He looked around and pinpointed the location of the noise. It was coming from Room 2; and the noise was something Naruto knew. He got up out of bed and walked to the room door. Taking a deep breath through his nose he knew what was going on. Without a second thought, he returned back to his room, turning on the light at the same time waking Kiba. "What?" Kiba said in a tired and irritated tone as Naruto got to his computer terminal and started entering code. Before long, the diagram of the floor was on his screen and he selected their pod. With deft movements, he selected Room 2 and pulled up the camera. Kiba looked as a light growl left Naruto's mouth while he smiled. Before them were what Kankuro and Gaara were doing. It was obvious that Gaara was topping this time and that the two of them really enjoyed it. "Naruto, go back to bed and quit obsessing over it." Kiba called out to Naruto, who turned around and smiled. "I'll be back in a little hun." Naruto said as he walked out of the door. Kiba quietly followed him in fear that he would do something to break the two up. He looked and didn't see Naruto in the hallway but instead saw a light coming from under the facilities room door. After a few seconds, Naruto stepped out and walked past the room and into their room.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kiba asked in shock. "Because, what I saw wasn't what I expected. What I expected to see was Kankuro using his brother for his sick pleasure, and that isn't the case." Naruto said. Kiba smiled before pecking Naruto on the neck. "Just be sure to log off before you get caught." Kiba reminded him. What Naruto didn't know is that someone had already began tracking his every action and when he logged off, it showed everything.

At a computer terminal on the 8th floor, a figure looked over the screen. "Ah, Uzumaki hacked the system and used it to spy on his pod mates, that's illegal." the person said as they pressed the print button. "Karin, please take this to the floor commander please." the person said. "I'll get right on that, Danzo." Karin said as she picked up the envelop and carried it to the floor administration pod. On her way back, she heard someone talking through a vent. "Yes, we need to have a person arrested as soon as possible. Crimes against the organization. Yes, I have the name, last of Uzumaki, first of Naruto, pod 5 room 3." the voice said before things went silent again. "Shit." she said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Naruto's extension.

Back in his pod, his cell phone rang. "What?" Naruto asked when he saw the extension began with an 8, meaning it was from the 8th floor. "Naruto, find somewhere to hide, someone is trying to frame you." was all the person said. As soon as the call ended, there was a knock on the door. "Naruto Uzumaki. Open up." the voice said. Kiba got up and opened the door after Naruto had a chance to find a place to hide within the room. Kiba opened the door a crack to reveal Kankuro, Kabuto, Asuma, and Izumo. "We know he's in here and if he knows what's best for him he would give himself up." Izumo said. Kankuro and Kabuto looked dead serious. "Give me one minute, okay?" Kiba said. "Okay." Izumo said. Kiba closed the door and walked up to the closet. "Naruto, I'm sure it isn't anything really bad." was all Kiba said. Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Just remember, if it comes to it, use the power of attorney and the money in the account. I want a funeral and to not be processed." Naruto said as he pulled on a pair of soft pants with his communicator attached and walked to the door. As soon as it opened, Izumo looked at Naruto with a sad look. "I'm not sure what's up but I've been ordered to arrest you for crimes against the organization." he said as he took out a zip tie and bound Naruto's hands behind him. Kiba followed them until they got to the elevator, where he was stopped by Asuma. "I'm sorry Kiba, you can't go any further." was all he said before stepping in the elevator with Naruto. The doors closed and he fell to his knees crying. "Come on, Kiba, we need to get back to the pod." Kankuro said. Kiba glared at him. "Why do you care where I am or am not? As far as I see it you could have been the one who framed him." Kiba said in a loud growl. Kankuro, sensing the violent change in Kiba's mood, walked closer to Kiba. "Because, I care about my pod. Now come, we need to talk about what he'll be going through and how you can help." he said. Kiba looked up at him and his eyes widened. "So, when Naruto said he knew the sub-commander, it was you?" Kiba said in almost a silent tone. Kankuro nodded his head and helped Kiba up off the floor.

When they got back into the pod, Shikamaru had already gone out into the common area after hearing the person talk about the crimes against the organization. "What would his punishment be?" Kiba said as soon as the door closed. "If they find evidence that supports and proves the accusation, it would be death." Kabuto said. "As long as they follow his orders." Kiba said in a defiant tone. "They don't have to, at this point he will be treated like the enemy and will be processed like such." Kankuro said. Kiba looked at them with a sad look and growled before approaching Kankuro with a deadly look in his eyes. "Will I at least get to see him again?" Kiba said as Kankuro shuttered from the deadly tone. "Yes." he squeaked out. "Good, I'll be back later, if I come back at all." Kiba said before he walked out of the commons room and into the hallway, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the pictures on the wall.

As Kiba walked up to the command desk, he noticed Asuma standing there. "Kiba, they are going to be letting him have visitors soon. Once they are done booking him." Asuma said. "Good." was all Kiba said as he took out a palm computer and turned it on. He reached over the counter and pulled out a sim card from the drawer. "What the fuck do you think you're doing." Sai said in a shocked tone. "Finding my lover, if you want to arrest me too that'll only speed the process up and someone won't make it out alive." Kiba said as he powered it up and entered Naruto's communicator number. Sai was about to press the panic button but Asuma waved his hand away. "If you valued your life, you wouldn't and just let him find him on his own." Asuma said as he called down to the detention unit. "Naruto has a visitor on their way." was all he said before he hung up.

Kiba stepped into the elevator and flipped through the floors. He noticed there was a floor on the map, below the parking level. He entered his code into the elevator and got a message that made him want to kill every living thing; Access denied. He pressed the elevator door open button and saw Asuma standing in front of him with an envelope. "Move." Kiba growled. Instead, Asuma stepped in and smiled. "I have something that will help us get Naruto out before the sun rises. His record and access records. All he did was use the security camera to look into another room which is not a crime against the organization." Asuma said. Kiba looked at him with his mouth open. "Why are you acting so fast?" Kiba finally asked. "Because if we don't the lead interrogator, Ibiki, will have Naruto screaming out anything he wants to hear in a matter of minutes. After that they would use his torture induced confession against him." Asuma said as the elevator came to a stop. As the door opened, he noticed that the area they were in now had rooms like any other floor, but the rooms had glass doors and you could look right into the rooms. When they got to the desk, Asuma opened up the envelop and began to get papers out. When Kiba looked over and saw the green form, he became confused. "If you're down here to drop off evidence to help him why is our domestic partnership registration in there?" Kiba asked. Asuma looked down and smiled. "Because, chances are if they see the person has a partner then they would take them both out. But at the same time it could result in the person being expelled instead of terminated." Asuma said. This brought a slight smile to Kiba's face. "And his partner is present and would like to visit him." Asuma said. The person who looked over the counter made him want to crawl back, it was Kotetsu. "Okay, I see. Follow me Kiba." Kotetsu said as he lead Kiba into the chamber. "You'll be given half an hour and no more for today." was all Kotetsu said when he opened the door. Naruto was laying on the cot on the wall, he had obviously cried himself to sleep.

"Naruto, it's okay, I'm here for you. We'll have you out soon." Kiba said as he stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto stirred before mumbling something. "Please, just kill me already, no one would miss me." Naruto said in the saddest tone he heard in his life. With a tear threatening to leave his eye, he rubbed Naruto's back. "Hang in there, you'll be free soon." Kiba said. Naruto rolled over and blinked on eye. "Damn sedatives. I hate hallucinations." Naruto said, making Kiba laugh. "What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked in a silent tone to see both of Naruto's eyes fly open and the tears begin flowing again. "Kiba, I thought I would never see you again." Naruto said as he pulled Kiba into a tight hug. "It's okay. Asuma brought down your access records and they are comparing them with the ones that were presented. If all goes as planned you'll be out soon." Kiba said, rubbing Naruto's back in a soothing pattern. Before long, Kotetsu came back and knocked on the door. "Sorry, they only give me half an hour a day." Kiba said. "But don't forget, we're working on getting you out." Kiba said as he walked to the door. "Kiba, don't forget your boyfriend too. He's being released on in-house lockdown. There is no evidence to prove that he committed a crime against the organization but he will still have trial on his current charge of misuse of equipment and privacy violations." Kotetsu said. This brought a smile to Naruto's face but made Kiba worry. "We'll have to talk to Kankuro about those charges and what they bring." Kiba said.

Before long, Naruto had changed his cloths and was walking to the desk with Kiba close behind him. "Hope not to see you down here again like that, Naruto." Kotetsu said as he handed Asuma a slip of paper.

The elevator ride back up was quiet and they walked down the hallway to their pod to find Kankuro standing outside the door with an irritated look. This made Naruto gulp and Kiba looked at him weird; had he found out about Naruto using the camera? Their answer came when Naruto stepped into the pod and the door closed.

"You IDIOT!" Kankuro yelled when Naruto stepped into the pod. Instantly Naruto began to cower. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I should have trusted you more." Naruto said. That's when the first strike was laid across Naruto's face. The force from the backhanding made Naruto's head rebound off the wall behind him. "I really don't give a fuck about the trust thing, I expected it. But to use organization equipment to spy on someone, in the same pod as you. If you really wanted to know you should have opened the fucking door." Kankuro finished. Kiba looked at him then back at Naruto, knowing that this was going to have an impact on the work he and Shikamaru had done to make Naruto more accepting of himself. "And to think, you could have ended up loosing Kiba over something stupid like this! The only reason you were able to get out was because Asuma found a loop hole in the laws. If he didn't you'd be being worked over by Ibiki and would be lucky to survive two weeks." Kankuro said as Naruto fell to the floor, his headache only getting worse by the moment between the impact and Kankuros screaming at him. Kankuro rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto up by the hair, making him scream in pain. "Look, you have friends, a lover, a career, everything someone in your position could hope for" Kankuro said, his face so close to Narutos he could feel the hot breath from every word wash across his face. "and you're part of an organization that accepts you. Lord knows there are some that would dream of having what you have Uzumaki, and you were willing to throw that all away by not trusting me and disobeying something you agreed to when you got your job? Look at him, he would be alone and crushed if anything happened to you." Kankuro said, wrenching his head towards Kiba. The look in Kiba's eyes made him begin to cry again. "And what about my brother, you know he still looks at you as a father. Get a grip with yourself and talk to me when you have done that." Kankuro finally finished, dropping Naruto harshly on the floor. Kiba looked at Naruto and back at Kankuros retreating back. "And Kiba, I'm sorry you had to see that." Kankuro said as he walked into the office, undoubtedly to file the report that Naruto had been reprimanded in his pod for his actions.

Kiba walked over to Naruto and got a reaction that he didn't expect. Naruto slapped his hand away. Kiba looked down at him with a hurt look. "He's right, I'm pathetic and need to fix a lot of things in my life." Naruto said in a silent tone as he picked himself up off the floor. "I wouldn't say that, you just need to adjust." Kiba said as he followed Naruto back to their room. When Kiba got there, he noticed Naruto was cleaning the assorted stuff off the extra bed. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked. It finally dawned on him when Naruto crawled into the bed and rolled over onto his side. "Naru" Kiba began to say but before long, the sob that left Naruto made Kiba not only sorry for what happened but also wanted him to cause physical harm to Kankuro; he had managed to push back years of work that he and Shikamaru had managed to do to make Naruto more accepting of himself. "I don't expect you to want to be with me any more. I'll talk to Asuma about a pod transfer." Naruto said before he rolled away from Kiba.

In the other room, Kankuro heard what Naruto said. Gaara had filled him on what Shikamaru and Kiba had been through when it came to helping Naruto accept himself more and had a bad feeling. Before long, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kankuro said as he got out of the bed, wearing only a pair of green briefs. As he opened the door he was met with a very pissed off looking Kiba. "I only did what I had to do." was all Kankuro said before Kiba had backhanded him hard enough to make him stumble back a little. "Yeah, and reset three years of work we did to make Naruto what he is today. I had to hide the knives because he already was looking for them." Kiba said. Kankuro got a smirk. "Doubt that's my problem." he said. Kiba had had enough. With one reach, he grabbed Kankuro by the bulge of his brief; causing him to scream out in pain like no one else had heard from him before. Kabuto rushed out into the hallway in time to see Kiba dragging Kankuro to his room, using his testicles as a tether. Kabuto was torn between breaking them up or watching to see where it was going. His decision was made when Shikamaru walked up behind him and looked out in time to see the two turn into the room. "Wow, talk about pissing Kiba off. I kind of had an idea he would react like this." was all Shikamaru said.

Naruto heard the commotion and looked up as Kiba drug Kankuro into the room. He rolled away and just couldn't look at the sight before him. In his mind, Kiba had his hand on Kankuro like that for reasons other then the real reason. "Look." Kiba said. Kankuro only caught a glimpse of Narutos face before it was buried under the pillow. All he could see was the normal glow was completely gone. The happy go lucky look that Naruto normally had was replaced by a look of deep self loathing and desire to die. Kiba felt a wet splash fall on his hand and was about to scream at Kankuro for pissing on him until he realized the origin of the droplet. "What have I done?" was all Kankuro said before Kiba released him and he walked out of the room, head hung down. "Kanki, what's wrong?" Gaara asked. "He lost his glow." was all Kankuro said and this hit Gaara like a load of bricks. "What did he mean by glow?" Kabuto asked Shikamaru. "I'll have to ask Kiba if I can talk about it. I would ask Naruto but right now I don't think putting him under stress would be best." Shikamaru said before he walked back into the bedroom.

Kabuto got his answer when he went to wake Naruto up for his community duty assignment later that morning. Kiba and the others had already gotten up and were waiting for Naruto to get up. Finally Kiba went and asked Kabuto to try, thinking if it was someone with authority it would get a better reaction. When he walked into the room he noticed a stack of boxes beside the bed they had turned on it's side to make extra room. The bed was now on the ground and Naruto was laying in the bed. As Kabuto approached, he noticed the look on Naruto's face. The tear tracks were still drying and he could tell that Naruto had been crying off and on. The thing that got his attention the most was the brilliant tan that once graced the younger mans body had vanished, replaced with a white washed façade covering the husk of a person that laid before him. "Naru, it's time to get up." Kabuto said as he reached out. A shiver shot through him when he made contact. Naruto was deathly cold. He reached up to his neck and found a pulse; although it was faint it was still there. He watched the raise and fall of his chest as he slept in what seemed to be a depression induced sleep. "Okay, I'll call Asuma for you and tell him you're sick." Kabuto said before he left the room.

Back in the main part of the pod, Kankuro was sitting on the couch. He watched as Kabuto walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the command desk. "Naruto Uzumaki will not be able to make it due to personnel reasons." was all Kabuto said before hanging up. "You know it's a violation to call off for someone else, why did you do that?" Kankuro asked. "Have you looked at Naruto?" Kabuto said as he took a seat across from Kankuro. "Yeah, last night. Why, has he gotten worse?" Kankuro asked with obvious concern in his voice. "It's like he's dead but still alive." Kabuto said. Kankuro got up and walked out of the commons room. As he walked closer to the room he could hear Kiba talking to Naruto, just asking him to wake up. When he entered, Kiba looked up with a glare that made him take a step back without realizing it. "I hope you're happy." was all Kiba said before he slammed the door in Kankuros face. He reached out but found the door to be locked so decided it would be a good idea that the two be given some time alone.

"Kiba, why do you care?" Naruto said in a weak voice, his eyes still closed. "Because, when I said I loved you, I mean it. I've never been this scared to loose you before in my life." Kiba said as he brushed the stray hairs away from Naruto's eyes in case he decided to open them. "But how can you still mean it?" Naruto asked as he rolled over to Kiba and opened his eyes. He looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes and almost started crying again. "It's because I've always loved you and I always know I will." Kiba said. Once again a single tear left Naruto's eye and Kiba reached down with a tissue and wiped it. "Thanks." Naruto said as he rolled over and looked away from Kiba before falling back asleep.

Three days went by before Kiba got called back to the pod. "Kiba, we need to transfer Naruto to the medical unit. I think his body is failing him." Kabuto said with Kankuro behind him with a sorry look. "Other then the time he tried to hang himself, has he done anything else like this" Kankuro finally asked. "It used to be weekly that he would do something self destructive but this is the first time I've seen him give up on life." Kiba said. Kankuro hung his head and walked out the main door for the pod. "I need to talk to Asuma." was all he said before he left. Kiba watched as they raised the blankets off of Naruto and realized one thing. The entire time he was in the bed the only movement he would do was to roll over. He never once got up to go to the bathroom or even to drink anything. He had truly given up.

When Sakura came in with the gurney, everything finally hit. "Naruto, you better not even think of dying." was all Kiba said before he broke down in tears. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." Naruto said as he reached his hand out. Kiba took his hand and smiled, it seemed Naruto was going to pull through this.

Kiba followed Naruto to the elevator and watched them load Naruto into the express elevator for the top floor. As he turned around he found Kankuro looking at him with a sad and sappy look. Although he had the look of being sorry he was also smiling and this made Kiba see red. Without warning, a doubled fist made its way through the air and made contact with the side of Kankuro's head. The sound echoed down the hallway as Asuma looked at Kankuro falling towards the floor as Kiba walked off like it was nothing; pod 5-4 was falling apart at the seams.


	17. First Mission Assigned

It had been three weeks since Naruto was taken to the medical unit. Their mission was pushed back until Naruto got out of the unit or they found someone else with Naruto's hacking skills. It had been discussed sending another person in Narutos place but Kabuto would not trust his team to anyone else but Naruto; he was the only one who knew how to knock out a security system this complex as quickly as necessary before anyone knew what was going on. Kiba had been making frequent trips to the medical unit. As the days continued on, Naruto seemed to begin to get his strength back. The surprise came when Naruto was taken off the IV feeding and was able to eat with the assistance of someone. Kiba jumped at the opportunity and was skipping normal meals to feed Naruto. Naruto was always resistant until Kiba reassured him that he wouldn't starve himself; after all they were bad enough off with one down and didn't need a second one in the medical unit.

One day, Kiba went to see Naruto before dinner and saw something that made him smile. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed free of any tubes feeding himself. "Why the change?" Kiba asked as he walked closer. "Because I've been given a reason to keep myself alive." Naruto said before taking a bite. Kiba had to laugh after a few minutes when much of the food still remained but Naruto was full. "What's your reason?" Kiba asked. All Naruto did was motion for Kiba to come closer and he did. "You." was all he got for a reply before Naruto pressed his lips against his forehead. Kiba looked at Naruto with a strange look before bringing his lips to his mouth. In mid kiss Naruto got a perverted smirk and reached out to grope Kiba. Kiba moaned and pushed his hand closer to the friction that Naruto was providing. "Don't do that again if you value sitting." Kiba murmured as he closed the gap between him and Naruto. Naruto moaned into the kiss and brought his hand behind Kiba's head, pulling him closer. "Was that a threat or a promise?" Naruto said with a smile after they parted. "Inuzuka don't make threats." Kiba muttered low enough to send shockwaves through Naruto's body and give him goose bumps. Naruto heard the sound of foot steps walking up the hallway and could recognize who it was. "Now I know you don't like what he did but try to behave, okay?" Naruto said making Kiba wonder who was coming up the hallway. Kiba turned his head as the door opened and saw Kankuro walk in. Kiba looked up and instantly got between Naruto and the other guy as he walked into the room. "Kiba, settle down, he isn't going to cause any more harm." a voice from behind Kankuro said. Kiba looked behind Kankuro and noticed Yamato walk into the room. "Kankuro is being transferred to a different division per his request." Yamato said. "I don't think so, we need him here." Naruto said. Kankuro snapped his head up and looked up at Naruto on the verge of tears. "We work well together and I have a history of crashing. It isn't his fault." was all Naruto said as Itachi walked into the room. "Naruto, are you sure about your decision." Itachi said as he walked closer to Naruto. "Yes sir." Naruto said in a sure tone. Itachi nodded his head and Kankuro rushed to Naruto pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, I know I should have handled things better but I didn't. I failed my duties." Kankuro said as Naruto reached out behind him and rubbed his back. He heard a sound he never thought he would hear before; Kankuro sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

It was a few days later that Naruto was discharged and Kankuro caught sight of his blue eyes as he walked into the room. He began to get tears in his eyes and ran into the office area to he wouldn't be seen. He never once let anyone know the emotions he felt and this time Naruto had managed to break down the wall that had hid them from everyone else. Naruto followed him, knowing what was going on. As he walked closer to the office he could tell something was up; he could almost smell it. When Naruto got to the office he noticed the door was closed; he knocked on it and got his answer from the response. "Yes?" Kankuro said from inside the small office with a hitch in his voice. When Naruto opened the door he looked at a face he never thought he would see. His eyes were red and slightly swollen; he had been crying. "Kankuro?" Naruto said as he walked closer. Kankuro looked up and got out of his chair. "What is it about you, how you can change people so easily." Kankuro said as he pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto looked behind him and noticed the door was closed and was glad that no one had noticed Kankuro's state. "It's nothing to fear. Emotions are what make us human." Naruto said. At this moment Kankuro pulled Naruto into a tighter hug. "For so many years I've been noting but a tool for this organization and never thought for my own. After meeting you I began to see how I could balance the two out." Kankuro cried into Naruto's shoulder and Naruto patted him on the back. "It's okay. We all have a history that brings pain, go on ahead and let it out. No one will know." Naruto said. After a few minutes, Kankuro brought himself away from Naruto and looked at him.

"You know, I see why Kiba wants you to be his for ever. I have something to show you." Kankuro said as he opened a drawer. He pulled out a folder and opened it. Naruto looked at the first form and it was a application for certificate of name change. It was done in Kibas hand writing and the main difference was his last name was no longer Inuzuka, but rather Uzumaki. He flipped to the second page. It was a durable power of attorney. He had remembered signing it with Kiba when they were both admitted to the organization. A few more pages and Naruto began to realize something. Over 80 per cent of Kiba's life insurance policy paid directly to him but Naruto had set his to pay the same to Kiba. The last page that brought a tear to Naruto's eye was an application for state registered domestic partnership. "He's been working on this since you two were admitted and asked that I keep it secret. I think he already has the ring too." Kankuro said. Naruto looked at Kankuro and back at the door. "You mean even through everything I've put him through he would want to be with me?" Naruto said, already on the verge of tears himself. Kankuro nodded his head as Naruto opened the door to find a really pissed off looking Kiba.

"I heard you crying in there. What did he do to you?" Kiba said in a soft tone while glaring at Kankuro. "He didn't do anything to me, and it wasn't me crying." Naruto said as he walked to his room. Kiba looked at him with a weird look before it dawned on him. "You mean the tool" was all Kiba got to say before Kankuro decked him; causing him to fall backwards on his ass. "Don't you EVER refer to me like that." Kankuro said in a deadly tone. "Yes sir." Kiba said stuttering the entire time while Naruto laughed. "He's going to change his ways, so try to not bring up his past, okay?" Naruto said as he helped Kiba off the floor. "You know, he sure can deck someone if he wants to." Kiba said as he moved his shoulder to try and release the painful knot he knew would develop. "Yeah, I know. Remember?" Naruto said. Kabuto walked onto the scene and looked at Kankuro and Kiba. "Finally, Kankuro. It's taken you how many years to get a personality." Kabuto said with a chuckle, causing Gaara and the others to also laugh.

Kiba looked around before walking off to the bedroom where he planned on retiring. It was a weekend so it meant that he and Naruto had the day off unless if someone called in sick but it was the middle of summer and most likely anyone who called in sick would really be leaving for the beach. What he didn't know is that Naruto was going to test his patients tonight and he didn't know that he and Naruto were going to go through hell at the hands of the commander for the floor.

As they approached the command desk, they were met by Asuma and Itachi. From the look in their eyes they were up to no good. Naruto could only guess that it had to do with him turning 18 but never thought of what it could be. While he and Kiba had planned on bare backing at midnight, neither of them knew what fresh hell they were about to go through at the hands of those two, nor did Naruto know about Kibas actions when he was in the medical unit.

"Kiba, Naruto, we need up two up here for a 6-6 tonight." Asuma said, making Kiba and Naruto both cringe, there went their plans of the night. "Okay, see you after dinner then." Naruto called back before turning back to the pod. "I think we should make something in the pod rather then go to dinner." Naruto said with a smile. It didn't take long for Kiba to catch on and he followed his boyfriend to the pod. As the two approached the pod they both realized one thing, all the attention was on the two of them; it was obvious what was going to happen. "Perhaps a proper dinner would be a good idea." Naruto said, making Kiba slightly glare at him. "Talk about a cock block" he mumbled as they walked towards the dining areas.

After getting their dinner they went to the control desk to start their shifts. Naruto was going to be helping Sai with mission reports and Kiba was helping Asuma get ready for an audit from the Leader. It was getting close to midnight and the two of them knew it but also knew that public acts of sex were punished no matter what the age was. "God, when is this shift going to end?" Naruto complained as he punched holes into yet another stack of mission reports. "In about 3 hours." Shino said from his terminal. The upcoming audit would determine if the floor was functioning fine with the number of members it had or whether or not it needed more; since there were 3 pods empty. At close to 5:30, Kiba looked up at the clock and smiled. What he didn't know was that they had also been released on a mission later that day. "Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, you're released for the day, get some sleep your first mission is today." Itachi said as he walked into the control area. "Yes sir." Naruto and Kiba both said at the same time. As they walked by they noticed a rag hanging from his pocket and Naruto had to let out a slight growl; they could have reversed his handy work with the camera.

Sure enough when Naruto and Kiba got to their room the camera had been cleaned off and a note was left on the dresser. Naruto looked at the note and growled before picking it up, he unfolded it and read;

_Occupant;_

_Due to policy changes we have removed the cameras from the private areas of the pods. Please verify the camera has been removed and accept our apologies for any intrusion this may have caused._

_-Leader_

"Kiba, get the EMF detector out; we're going to do a sweep and see if they really removed them." Naruto said as he looked towards where the original camera was. There was no trace other then a plug in the wall where the wires were. "Naru, found one." Kiba said as he marked the area with a piece of tape. Growling, Naruto left the room to go to the command desk.

"Is this some fucking trick?" Naruto growled at Asuma. "What are you talking about?" Asuma said. "Come with me and read this on the way, I feel violated." Naruto said as he walked back to his pod with Asuma in toe. As they walked into the room he spotted Kiba with the EMF detector and swallowed an audible gulp. "So, is this some trick or what? The markings on the wall are cameras or microphones." Naruto said as he looked at Asuma. "This isn't a joke and someone is messing with you. There needs to be at least one camera in each room for security reasons." Asuma said as he looked at the pissed off look in Naruto's eyes. "Okay, I'll remove the other cameras and microphones but we need to keep one in the room at your choosing. And don't tell anyone else we made this agreement." Asuma said. Naruto looked around and pointed to one in the corner. "That one, but it's angled differently and doesn't show the bed at all." Naruto said. Asuma rolled his eyes before going over to the camera and repositioning it so it wasn't aimed at the bed but much rather the wall by the window. "There, better?" Asuma said with a smile. "Yeah, and about the others?" Naruto said. "Okay, I'll fix those too and I'll even log in and show you." Asuma said in a sigh; Naruto had put him against a wall with the note. "You know, I'll talk to the leader about having the cameras deactivated in the bedrooms in all pods who have members over the age of 18." Asuma said as he walked away. With Asuma leaving Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled; he had won a battle against the organization and might have brought along change. "You know, if you're scared of anyone watching we could always just fuck under the blankets." Kiba said with a grin. Naruto looked over at him and smiled, it turned out Kiba had not only thought of the way to keep private but also proved another thing. They could use a blanket as a wall covering.

"Kiba, I think we're going to go tapestry shopping some time soon." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba looked back and smiled at Naruto; he could clearly read his plan. "Kiba, Naruto, just remember, covering the camera is not an option." Asuma said from the door, scaring the shit out of the two of them. "What about if we move the furniture around?" Naruto asked. "That's okay, just remember that you'll have to get approval for the new lay out before doing it." Asuma said as he left.

Kabuto watched Asuma walk off with a smirk as Naruto and Kiba came out with thoughtful looks on their faces. "I wonder how he knew?" Naruto said, Kiba only shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh, I'm beat. I'll be in the room napping if I'm needed." Shikamaru said as he got up and walked. "I think I'll do the same. I have to work tonight." Kabuto said as he too got up and walked into the room. As Kabuto walked in he caught sight of Shikamaru in his boxers, and a distinctive bulge in them. "Oh, sorry, I'll go change in the shower room." Kabuto said as he grabbed his shorts and T-shirt. "No, it's fine with me." Shikamaru said in a playful tone. Kabuto got a bit of a smirk and looked at Shikamaru before walking up to him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "So, what you mean by that?" Kabuto said before Shikamaru brought his hand up. Kabuto flinched expecting to be hit but what he didn't expect was for Shikamaru to pull his head around and plant his lips to his own. "What?" Kabuto said in disbelief. "Remember when I said you wouldn't be allowed to do anything until I'm ready?" Shikamaru said in a silent tone, still close to Kabuto's face. "Well, it's time. I trust you." Shikamaru said. Kabuto looked at him with a puzzled look until Shikamaru kissed him on the lips again, this time licking for access. Kabuto opened his mouth and was met by Shikamaru licking the top of his mouth. Moaning at the sensations, he extended his tongue and pocked at Shikamaru's for a few seconds before he felt the other tongue retract. With a whole load of nervous stirring in his stomach he let his tongue follow Shikamaru's back into his mouth.

The two were enjoying each other before Shikamaru broke the kiss. "We have a mission tonight, we should get some sleep and wait a little." he said. "Good idea, and wow, I didn't think a virgin could kiss like that." Kabuto said with a smirk. "Who said I'm a virgin?" Shikamaru said before patting next to him on the bed. Kabuto got really wide eyes before taking the hint; he just wanted them to share a bed and nothing else. As he took his pants off he realized he had not worn underwear that day. "Is that all?" Shikamaru said with a slight shocked tone. Kabuto looked down then looked back at Shikamaru. Standing in front of him was his shame; his five inch semi hard erection. "Oh, what a cute little penis." Shikamaru finally said before laughing. Kabuto growled before turning off the lights. "Just shut up." was all he said before turning around. "Hey, it's okay, mines not much bigger." Shikamaru said. "Really?" Kabuto asked in a shocked tone. "No, really, look." Shikamaru said as he pulled the blankets back to reveal his own six inch semi hard erection. "Fully hard it's closer to seven, how about you?" Shikamaru asked. "About the same." Kabuto said with a smile. "See, we aren't that far apart." Shikamaru said as Kabuto draped an arm over him. Together they fell asleep. A few hours later they heard the door open and both looked up in shock at seeing Naruto in his mission cloths.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you two finally got together. It's time to suit up for the mission." he said. "Is it really that time?" Shikamaru said with a nervous tone. "Yeah, it is. Besides this one is not against a real target but rather the final exam." Kabuto said, making Shikamaru smile. "Does Naruto know we'll be going up against people from in the organization?" Shikamaru asked, Kabuto smiled giving him his answer, he had no clue; but they didn't know the mission details had changed.

Within a matter of an hour the six were called into the waiting room behind the control desk. "This is so exciting." Naruto said almost bouncing messing with the control for his visor. "Yeah, I know the first mission is always fun." Kabuto said, with his helmet up by his forehead tilted back. "Pod five to room three." a voice said. "Well, this is it." Kabuto said as he stood up. "Follow me in formation." he said as he walked on. The others got up and followed him in the formation of rank for the pod. As they entered the room they noticed that Tobi and Asuma were standing at the head of a table with six chairs set around it.

"Take a seat and open to page 2, we will begin the pre-mission briefing." Asuma said as the door behind them closed and locked. "Also, helmets off." Tobi said, making note of Naruto and Shikamaru wearing their helmets. "Okay, the intended target has been changed and this will not be a training mission as originally planned. We will be targeting the newly discovered headquarters of the Family Defense Organization." Asuma said, making Kiba tense up. "Do you have something you need to express before the mission Mr. Inuzuka?" Asuma said with concern clearly evident in his tone. "Not at this time sir." Kiba replied, making everyone look at him weird. As the meeting went on, Naruto leaned over to Kiba and whispered in his ear. "What if we encounter your mom, then what?" Naruto whispered in his ear to only find Tobi directly behind him. "You two need to pay attention and I'll talk to you two when the meeting is over." he said before walking back around the table. "Okay, those are all the details, take the mission packets to your pods with you but be sure to dispose of them after the mission. We will meet at van number six tomorrow at 10AM. Until then you're dismissed." Asuma said. Naruto and Kiba both stood up and were blocked by Tobi. "Private room, now." was all he said. The others looked back and saw them walk into the room and knew something was going to happen because of the little exchange between them in the meeting.

"You do understand that this is a life or death situation or do you two even give a fuck." Tobi said, making Asuma snap his head in their direction. "Now Tobi, remember what I said." Asuma said. "Stay out of this, he's an Inuzuka and there for he could be an imbedded enemy." Tobi said making Naruto growl. "Shut your mouth Kyuubi." Tobi said and he didn't have enough time to react before Naruto was over the table and had him pinned to a wall. "I have a name and you better fucking use it." he growled as Kiba and Asuma pulled Naruto off him. "You need to keep your cool and remember that Kiba and Naruto are in fact registered domestic partners and remember that Kiba was almost killed because of that attitude." Asuma said after he and Kiba managed to get Naruto off of him. "Fine, just get those two out of there. Kiba, I have something to tell you. You will take out the leader of the FDO tomorrow." Tobi said, making Naruto and Kiba both glare at him. "I'll try my best to not follow that order. She may be a homophobic bigot and she may be a threat to our existence but she is still my mother." Kiba said in defiance. "You will follow my order." Tobi said in a threatening tone. "And you will go fuck yourself." Kiba said before walking out of the room with Naruto closely behind him. "Did he really just say that?" Tobi said to Asuma who just nodded his head. "Too bad he didn't give me a chance to tell him that I had a vision." Tobi said, shaking his head.

"Kiba, slow down." Naruto said as Kiba stormed down the hallway. He didn't respond until he got to his pod where he was met by strange looks. "Where the fuck does that asshole get off telling me to do something like that." Kiba growled out when he finally reached his bedroom. Naruto followed him and closed the door, knowing that Kiba was about to break down. Sure enough he walked in to Kiba already beginning to get tears to his eyes. "Why did I even come here? I wish I would have just been killed." he said before laying down on the bed. "Kiba." Naruto said as he got closer and looked into his eyes. The sadness and sorrow was almost too much for him to see in his boyfriends eyes. Sitting down next to him on the bed he reached a hand out and rubbed his lover on the back, making the release of tears start. "I know what he said hurt, so if you need me to I'll stay or give you some space to your own. I've never seen you break down like this before." Naruto said as Kiba grabbed him by the arm. "Please, don't leave." Kiba choked out before looking into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto looked down and nodded his head. "How about we just lay down." Naruto said. Kiba nodded and the two laid down on the bed. Kiba rolled over and pulled Naruto closer to him and once again began to cry into his chest. Naruto slowly ran his fingers through this Kibas hair and didn't notice the door open a crack with Asuma standing behind it looking on. Soon Kiba had fallen sleep and Naruto had noticed Asuma. "I'll be back in a little, if you need me just let me know somehow." he said before walking to the door.

"I heard what happened and just wanted to tell him that Tobi often sees into the future and that it wasn't an order in any way, just a prediction." Asuma said. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "It doesn't really matter, the damage has already been done. All we can do is hope he recovers enough to be able to function tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked into the commons room. He walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of sports drink he had purchased and went back to the bedroom.

When he walked in he found Kiba sitting on the edge of the bed. "Asuma told me that Tobi often predicts the future, so it wasn't an order." Naruto said as he sat next to Kiba. Kiba looked at him and smirked. "Its been a while, lets see how much you've held back." he said as he leaned into Naruto and kissed him. Naruto reached down and grabbed Kiba's crotch hoping to not fall off the bed and noticed the look in his eyes. "Remember what I said?" Kiba said in a low tone that gave Naruto goose bumps before pushing him down on the bed. He placed his mouth over Narutos and pushed his tongue into his mouth while at the same time removing their shirts. "Jesus." Kabuto said as he shut their door. Naruto looked up with a scared look because he knew what Kiba was going to do. Kiba looked down before whispering the words that scared Naruto beyond anything else. "I'm going to take you so hard you bleed." Kiba muttered into Narutos ear before he felt his belt come undone. He looked down and noticed that Kiba had taken everything off already and gasped; Kiba was rock solid. "Oh god." Naruto moaned when Kiba bit his neck before rolling Naruto onto his back. Reaching over to the bedside table, Kiba got the bottle of lube and lubed his dick up before pressing against Naruto's hole.

In a single deep move Kiba pushed in and made Naruto bite his lip hard enough for blood to come to the surface. Before long, Naruto had settled into the bruising rhythm of Kibas thrusting and felt himself getting close. "Oh god, Kiba." Naruto about screamed when Kiba hit his prostrate so hard that he shot pre-cum across his stomach. He could tell that Kiba was following through on his threat, he wouldn't be able to sit after this. After another 5 minutes Kiba's thrusts began to get more erratic and shallower. Being their first time bare backing Naruto couldn't wait to see what it felt like. With a loud grunt Naruto lost his ability to breath when a searing heat filled him and Kiba started thrusting harder. "God you're still as tight as the day we first met." Kiba said as he pulled out. "Damn, I need to use the bathroom, I'm going to leak." Naruto said and sure enough as he sat up a searing pain shot through him. "GOD KIBA." Naruto screamed as he fell to his side with tears in his eyes. "I thought you were only joking, why did you do this the day before a mission." Naruto finished to only have himself be pulled over to Kiba. "Because, you groped me." Kiba said before placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Oh well." Naruto said, moving to his side and placing an arm over Kiba. "But remember, if we get through this mission tomorrow it's your turn." he said before falling asleep.

In the commons room, Kabuto and Kankuro looked at each other and smirked. "As long as he can run tomorrow he'll be fine." Kabuto said, making everyone else bust out in laughter.


	18. First Mission and Farwell

"_They found Shikamaru guilty." was all Kabuto said. This hit Naruto like a load of bricks. The last mission they went on was to alter evidence against the organization. He remembered that everything went good until the end when Shikamaru didn't come out of the building behind them. He could see a door and no one else. "Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked in a panicked tone. "They already got him, he isn't going to be with us for long." Kabuto said as the door opened. Naruto could see two people lifting Kiba and dropping him down the chute in the wall._

"KIBA!" Naruto screamed as he shot up in his bed. He looked over and began to cry out again when he noticed that the area next to him was empty. "Kiba, why?" Naruto sobbed out as the door opened a crack. He looked up and growled as he noticed someone in full mission cloths walk in. "I'm NOT going to die." Naruto screamed out as he got up out of the bed and fell over because of a sharp pain that went up from his ass to his spine. "Damnit, just kill me already." Naruto cried out and before he knew it, arms wrapped themselves around him. "I'm not going to kill you, I could never kill the one I love." the person said. Suddenly it all clicked and Naruto looked up into the mask and reached around; pressing the power button for the face shield, revealing a face he was scared he would never see again. Naruto began to cry again when it all hit him. His first mission was that day and that's why Kiba was in his mission cloths. "Everything is going to be fine, as long as you get your mission cloths on and get out there. Everyone is waiting and we're due out in less then three hours." Kiba said through the mask. "Okay dear." Naruto said as he got up out of the bed and walked over to the closet. As he got his mission cloths on he noticed that they were a little looser fitting then before. "I think I haven't recovered from the crash yet." Naruto said as he put on a belt to secure his pants. As he walked out of his room Kabuto looked at him and shook his head. "You'll need to get a smaller pair of pants." he said as he opened the door. "First stop is central supply depot then the launching station." he said, walking with his pod mates in toe. "I can't fucking wait." Naruto said; his excitement evident in his voice. "You think that now just wait until we get there. We are going to be the only pod sent on this one." Kankuro said, turning his head. Everyone could see the look of concern on his face and thought deeply about it. "Yeah, its my first one…that's all." Naruto said, his tone a little down. "Don't worry, if we make it back after this as a pod we'll celebrate." Kiba said. "Very true, we will celebrate." Kabuto said giving Shikamaru a perverted look as they entered the control desk. "I need a smaller pair of mission pants for Naruto." Kabuto said as he walked up to the supply depot. Within seconds a plastic bag with pants was handed to him. "Here, put these on and join us in room four." Kabuto said as he lead the others to the mission briefing room.

After a few minutes, Naruto walked in with Izumo and Kabuto behind him. "Good, we are all here. Izumo, you have your orders already as do you Kotetsu. Kiba and Naruto are to be in the van working technical detail to shut down the security system. Shikamaru, Gaara, you two are to break into the records storage area and destroy any records of the organization you find with black ink or fire. Return technical records of planned events to the file after taking copies of them using the file stick. Kabuto and Kankuro, you two are to provide coverage for Shikamaru and Gaara when they are in. Naruto, be sure to also change the security system access passwords too so they can't enter their own facility. This is going to be a no kill mission. Understood?" Asuma said. "Also, remember to be safe and all of you come home." Itachi said. Everyone in the room nodded their heads. As they left the room Naruto looked over at Kiba. "At least we know we'll be together in the van." he said. "Yeah, you two will be together but remember that Kiba can be pulled out any time." Kabuto said. "You guys will be taking elevator two to the parking level where you are to go to spot 78 North and take that van to the target area. There shouldn't be much staff there since we'll be hitting close to 2AM." Asuma said as he opened the elevator doors. "If we're hitting so late then why are we getting ready so early?" Naruto said. "So when we arrive we are ready to act. That's how we can get a mission like this to last under 10 minutes." Itachi said. "I will be tagging along too so I can see how well you guys do." he finished.

As they drove down the street Naruto looked out the window and sighed. He knew this was going to be his first mission and hoped everything went well. As the van began to slow Kabuto stood up. "In a few seconds we will arrive at the target. Remember your mission details." he said as the van came to a stop. Within a matter of key strokes, the security system had been taken over. "Shit, there are armed guards." Naruto said after looking at the camera. He turned around and noticed everyone had already gone out. "Careful guys, the guards are armed." Naruto said as he slowly began to shut the system down. After only 3 minutes, he heard Kiba's voice come over the radio. "All units en route. Objectives completed."

The teams began to emerge, then Naruto noticed one thing; Shikamaru was missing. "Where is Shika?" Naruto asked. "He's a lost cause, we need to get out of here." Kankuro said. Without warning, Naruto burst out of the back of the van. "Uzumaki Naruto, get back here." Itachi screamed but it was to late, Naruto was already in the building. Without warning he found Shikamaru tied up with a guard keeping watch. "You should leave, the police are on their way." the guard said in a threatening tone. From the persons figure he could tell that they were female. "I fucking think not bitch." Naruto said before advancing. He felt a sharp stinging feeling in his fingertips and found that he was growing claws. "Get the fuck away from me." she screamed before her helmet fell off. All he saw were red markings on the persons face before blood went spraying in all directions. Shikamaru looks up in pure horror as the person looking down on him was cut in half and fell to the ground. "We're going now." Naruto said as he picked up Shikamaru and ran off for the door. On his way, he leaves a wake of bodies. Some dead, some severely injured, most critically injured. All he cares about is getting himself and Shikamaru out of there and to the van. Just as he got to the door he felt himself get shot twice. With the wounds quickly healing he dove into the van with Shikamaru. "HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED?" Itachi screamed. All Naruto could say was a single word before passing out. "Tsume." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him with a scared but disgusted look. If she was there and was guarding Shikamaru he could only imagine how much of the blood covering Naruto's body was hers.

Kiba looked over Naruto and noticed the changes in his body. How his fingers were tipped with claws and how even the air around him seemed charged. "Central, en route back to base, one code orange with injuries unknown, one code red; two gun shot wounds." Kabuto said into the radio as they went through the streets. "Pod 5-4. Confirm. One code orange, one code red with two GSW, 6 front wave and two processing on board." he heard Sai say over the radio. "Confirmed and entering through door four, medic standby at elevator 3 requested." Kabuto said before ending. "We're back home. I'm not sure how badly Naruto will be injured but he did get shot twice." Kankuro said. In the deathly silence, two small thuds were heard near Narutos body. Everyone looked down to find two bullets had fallen out of him and the holes they came from were smoking as they sealed themselves shut. "Central, update on the code red, downgrade to code orange. Auto release of bullets has occurred." "Confirmed." they all heard Asuma say over the radio as they pulled into the parking garage. They were met by several medical unit staff and were all herded into the elevator.

When they reached the medical unit they were met by even more staff. After hours of working on Naruto and Shikamaru, it was decided those two would remain in the medical unit for a day for observation. As the others walked back to their pod from the medical unit, they were met with strange looks. Kabuto and the others had no idea why they were getting these looks until they reached the command desk. The TV was on and it showed the facility they had left with police, fire, and the medical examiner.

"It has been confirmed, the bifurcated remains of Tsume Inuzuka have been discovered within the facility along with a broken pair of hand cuffs as well as a pair of bloody foot prints leading to the street. While it is unclear who did this, the organization Akatsuki has been linked through this surveillance video." the reporter said. It showed Naruto running up to Shikamaru before the camera shut off for a few seconds and returned, showing the remains of Tsume Inuzuka laying in two pieces on the floor. "The person is unable to be identified but has been declared hostile and a threat to society by the police. We will bring you updates as soon as we have more to share." the reporter said before the camera panned back to the building with the numerous flashing lights bouncing off the walls of the building.

"Naruto." was all Kiba said before he made an abrupt turn back into the elevator. As soon as he reached the medical unit he walked into Naruto room. "What the fuck, did you not think I would find out?" Kiba screamed at Naruto who went to open his mouth to offer a reason. "You know, just shut the fuck up. I've had enough of you, we're done. Got it, done!" Kiba screamed before storming out of the room. He didn't even bother to listen to Naruto's cries for him to come back or anything; as far as Kiba saw it Naruto's actions were unnecessary and he killed his mother without just cause. When Kiba got into the pod Kankuro was on the phone. "Yeah, I'll tell him. He just walked in." Kankuro said before walking up to Kiba with a deadly glare. The others only heard a hard thump sound followed by the sound of Kankuro going off on Kiba. "Naruto just fucking tried to kill himself. You really need to fucking get your act together, if it wasn't for Naruto turning back we would all be on lock down waiting to be processed." Kankuro screamed at Kiba before leaving him laying in the hallway.

Kiba could only look up. Did Naruto really just do that or did Kankuro use it as a method of getting a guilt trip. "Oh fuck him." Kiba growled out before he got hit again. This time he turned around and expected to find Kankuro, but he looked up into Asuma's face. "You really have some issues to work out you know. For now your pod is on lock down and Naruto's dream could come true. Did you ever think that's why he did that, to protect the one he loves?" Asuma said before it all hit him. He felt the tears beginning to come to his eyes. "I didn't." was all Kiba said.

Kiba sat up all night and waited for Naruto to get back. When Kotetsu walked into the pod he looked away. "Naruto Uzumaki was discharged but is asking for a pod transfer. Here are his papers, just sign on page three if you accept and return to the desk." was all he said before walking back out of the pod. "Congratulations Kiba! He's gone now." Kabuto said in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't want him to leave." Kiba said in his defense. "Well, I think you telling him you were done with him really hit him hard considering he's asking for a transfer to not only a different pod but also a different division even." Kankuro said after looking over the papers. "If I were you, I would recommend he gets discharged rather then transferred." Kankuro said before walking into the office area. "Where is he at?" Kiba asked. "Why do you care." was Kankuros cold reply. Without warning Kiba ran up to Kankuro and decked him hard enough to make him stagger back. "Because I have some things I need to say." Kiba said. "He's probably at the administrative pod." Kabuto said. "Fine." Kiba said before turning around and walking out the door.

When Kiba got to the administrative pod, he was met with Asuma glaring at him. "You really have some balls, don't you. Not only did he say he wanted a transfer he's considering revoking the domestic partnership application he's been working on. He already knows about yours and doesn't want it to be enforced." Asuma said. Kiba looked down at the floor before letting the first tear slide he ever let in public. "I just wanted to tell him that if he really wants to stay here I'd accept being discharged. Nothing more nothing less." Kiba said before turning back to the elevator. "Where are you going?" Asuma as in a stern but worried tone. "I really don't know." was all Kiba replied. "You can't leave the building, your pod is on lock down. Hell, you aren't even supposed to be in the hallway for that fact." Asuma said in a stern tone that made Kiba turn around and walk up to him. Staring Asuma in the face, Kiba said what could have easily been his last words. "Then process me already. I'm already dead on the inside why not make the outside match." Kiba said.

Naruto was listening in on all this and began to cry. He didn't even get a chance to explain the situation and Kiba was really willing to let himself be killed so he could live on. This one thing made him begin to cry even harder. "You okay?" asked Ebisu, the floor secretary. "No, not at all. I just want him to stop." Naruto said. Ebisu only nodded his head before keying his radio. "We need an escort back to their pod, it's Kiba." was all he said. Naruto looked at him with a scared look. "Fatal force not authorized." Ebisu said. Naruto looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I just hope he sees what he's done soon." Naruto said. "I'm sure he will." Ebisu said before turning and walking out of the room.

When Kiba got back to the pod he saw Kabuto walking out with the transfer papers fully signed. "Why?" Kiba asked with a tear in his eye. "Because, Naruto doesn't want you to think you have to die for him to live. He's being discharged tomorrow." Kabuto said before walking out the door.

When he reached the administrative pod, Asuma looked up at him and smiled. "So it's all set in the pod?" he asked. "Yes, we've already cleared all of Narutos things into the office and cleaned the room. Lets hope this changes his attitude a little." Kabuto said as Naruto walked into the room. "Thanks for your help with this, I really hate it when he doesn't think things through." Naruto said. "Don't worry, I'm sure after this he will make a full turn around." Itachi said from outside in the hallway.


End file.
